The Stranger
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: 6 months after Allen goes through the ark he ends up at a familiar shop. AllenxRoad LavixLenalee.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

**Unknown POV**

A figure walked trough the dark, quiet streets of Kunakura town. The figure was wearing a black cloak with a hood covering it's face, limping since it had some injures. Then suddenly it collapsed in front of a very familiar shop.

* * *

><p>A young boy with white hair and a red scar woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up and and saw that there were bandages all over him. The boy then got to his feet but stumbled a bit due to his wounds. He then opened the closet door to him and saw a blonde hair man sitting by a table with a black cat. The man was saying something to the cat when he broke off when seeing the young boy. "Ah... so you're awake. How are you feeling?" He looked at the man confused <em>'Was he just talking to a cat?'<em> He thought. He shook his head, at least the cat wasn't talking, he had seen far weirder things than people talking to their pets.

"Yeah, I'm OK." He bowed. "Sorry for all the trouble I have caused you."

"No, you don't have to apologize, we get this sorta thing all the time." Suddenly his stomach growled. The man offered him a seat and some food, which he gratefully took. And as always, the man was surprised at his appetite as all the people who had seen him eat before were. "My name is Kisuke Urahara." The blonde man said with a fan covering his face. After eating a few more bites he introduced himself.

"My name is Allen Walker."

**Kisuke's POV also a little of Allen's and Yoruichi's POV**

Kisuke looked down at the young boy probably no older than 15 or 16. He had bandages all over him due to wounds. The boy had white snowy hair that if anyone saw him from behind they would think he was very old. But his face told otherwise. He had a young face but something on that innocent face had Kisuke wondering what life this boy had. He had a vicious red scar going down across his left eye. And something else about the young boy bothered him. His left arm was black and had a glowing green shaped cross in the middle of his hand. Kisuke then walked toward a door he opened and stepped inside the room closing the door behind him sliently as not to awake his guest. Kisuke sat around the table. "so how is he?" a black cat asked

"he's fine. he just needs some rest his wounds weren't that deep." Kisuke assured her.

"Kisuke there's something about the kid that I don't like. And it's not about his hair, scar, or arm. It's this bad feeling where I feel like the kid is harboring a deadly secret that we don't want to know."

"Do you think he's a hollow then?"

"No cause he would've attack us long ago. To me he looks like a normal human but we can't be to careful."

"Right..." just then the door opened, revealing the white haired youth behind it. "Ah...so your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah I'm ok." he watched as the youth bow _'well at least this kid has some manners unlike some kids I know.'_ "Sorry for all the trouble I cause you."

"No, you don't have to apologize, we get this sorta thing all the time." which was true since trouble seems to always find Kurosaki. Just then the stranger's stomach growled. I offered him a seat and some food, which he took gratefully. Kisuke then watched as the kid devoured or more like inhale the food that he had to ask Tessai to make more. "My name is Kisuke Urahara." he said with a fan over his face.

"My name is Allen Walker."

"So Allen, what are you doing in Kunakura town with wounds like those?" Kisuke asked sipping his tea.

"Well you see I'm just a traveling performer. I stay in a town for about one or two weeks preforming tricks to have money for food or a hotel room. Then I go to the next town doing the same thing. And about the wounds some people thought I was a freak so they decide to beat me up." After he walked thorough the ark he ended up in a unknown place where there was machines he had never seen before and Allen had to ask where he was. And when he found out he was in Japan he had to ask what year it was and the person looked at him weird then told him. Turns out the ark sent him into the future.

Then about three months ago he ran into the noah and found out that when the ark sent him into the future the Earl had somehow found a path into the future probably by Road's doors. And now the earl is now trying to take over the future since there is no exorcists. Now he was going around the future world fighting akuma and finding innocence, and he had heard there was something unusual in this town that was happening like smashed buildings when there was nothing there, etc. so he decide to check it out. Allen lied about the wounds (which were actually from Akuma.) because maybe if he looks like a poor, innocent boy that lives on the streets and preforms to get money enough for just one meal a day (which he does). Maybe they'll take him in for a few days I mean this is allot better than a hotel room for one day.

"so you don't have any family to take care of you?" Kisuke asked not really surprised because of his left arm and scar. But when he asked the question he felt like he wanted to take the words back cause of the sad face on Allen.

"I was orphaned before I can even remember. I was taken by a circus, but I had no friends because of my arm. But then Mana came...Mana was a clown. He adoptive me as his son when no one wanted me. After that me and Mana traveled the world performing. When one night Mana died...I was so scared because Mana was the only one that cared for me like I was normal. After Mana died Master came along, Master would go off with girls and drink. While I would pay off the debts he made by working or playing poker. But I managed to survive, and looking back on it now I'm kind glad Master took care of me even if he wanted me to pay off his debts, cause if Master hadn't come along I probably wouldn't be alive. My Master died a few months ago so now I'm alone in the world..." Allen said with a sad simile.

Kisuke did not know what to say he didn't expect such a terrible past. But he still had a few questions left unanswered like how did he get the scar?, and who is this Master person? And why does Allen call him Master? Suddenly a gold bird like thing came up and bit Allen on the nose. "Or maybe not so alone...Where have you been Timcampy?" all he got back was a grin from the golden golem.

"Um...what is that?" Kisuke asked he never seen anything like in his entire death time. (A/N: instead of life time it's death time cause well...he's dead.)

"oh...you mean Timcampy." Kisuke nodded "Master made him. Timcampy can record stuff and he also has emotions and can also eat. He also can turn from big to small...but I don't know how though..." _'interesting I'll have to take a look at this Timcampy later. Probably best when the boy is asleep.'_

"Not to be nosy or anything but how did you get that scar?" Allen put his left hand over his left eye.

"well you see..." how could he explain it? That he called his father back to life and then Mana cursed him. "...I rather not talk about it." he decide to say.

"I'm sorry I asked then..."

"It's alright I get that question allot with me being young and all." After that an uncomfortable slinece issued.

"So Allen how old are you?" Yuroichi said calmly like it was normal for a cat to talk. All Allen could do is stare at the cat in shock _'So Kisuke wasn't crazy.'_ Allen thought before he started freaking out.

"A...cat...is...t-talking!"

"Yes and the cat that's talking has a name and it's Yoruichi, nice to meet you Allen Walker." Allen still a little freaked out but calmed down. _'I mean he did see weirder stuff than this all the time. Wait don't I know someone who can turn into a cat? Lulubell?'_ he thought looking at the cat. _'But wouldn't she have attack by now? No she's done it before she's an assassin she waits for the best moments to attack. But didn't she say she her name was Yuroichi? How does Kisuke know her so well? But that still doesn't mean she's Lulubell. I'll just have to cautious from now on.'_

Allen smiled at the cat. "I'm 16, Miss Yoruichi." He said answering her question. Then Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at me like I said something wrong. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

"No, There's nothing wrong. It's just when people meet me in my cat form they think I'm a guy due to my voice." _'even though he's just 16. He's had a hard life and that's probably why he's smarter than he looks. I'll have to keep an eye out for him from now on. Which means...'_ "Allen, since your 16 and been living on the streets your entire life how would like to stay with us and attend High School."

"Sure, That sounds great!" _'Now he could investigate the town while acting like he just wanted to learn. And he could also get free food and a free room. His plan worked!'_ Allen thought with a big happy grin while Yoruichi had a sly smile on her face.

"Good then you start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: I've always wanted to do a crossover of Bleach and D. Gray Man and here's my idea. I hope someone likes it I have already written 6 chapters and the 7th chapter is in construction now. I'm sorry for any fans of mine that are reading The Return Of Fell (if anyone is even reading that) and Disappearance I've been trying to think of something but it's not coming to me and I had gotten the idea of this story and I wanted to write it down before the idea goes away and doesn't come back to me. I have ADD so that's probably why sometimes I don't know what to write next because when I write a story I get to the 4 or 5 chapter and I think why am I writing this and I don't even know how to go on or end this story. And now about this story I wanted to write about how like in the most recent chapters Allen goes into the ark and instead of going to that mother lady he ends up in the future in Japan. And I was rewatching the show with my mom and I got to this part where Allen said that he can't open the gate where he hasn't been so I think that is a contradiction to my story but this is fanfiction anything can happen. See you in the next chapter. R&R


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Mission

Allen's POV

Allen looked at himself in the mirror (trying to ignore the 14th behind him.) He wore the school's uniform with a tie. He had put a glove on his left hand but after awhile put another glove on his other hand to not look suspicious. He didn't do anything regarding his hair due to Kisuke saying that some people in this town did not have normal hair colors. But then he said that some people in this town would beat people up just for looking different.

Allen knew that he could probably knock those guys out in one hit. But he didn't want to draw attention to himself since he was running from the order and he didn't want to leave. He gotten a chance for a good education and possibly a good family.

And if he was lucky he could stay for a few more months than planned. _'I like it here Kisuke reminds of Koumi and Tessai reminds of Jerry a little. It makes me feel like I'm back home. Though my 'home' wants me dead...'_ Allen thought sadly before he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "come in!" he said and then when the door opened he saw Kisuke with some kids behind him. They looked normal except for the boy with orange hair and the boy with red hair and black tattoos.

"Allen are you ready to go?" Kisuke asked

"Yeah I am. And who are they?" Allen asked pointing to the group behind the shopkeeper.

"Well these are some friends of mine that are in the same class as you so I thought why not go to school together and meet some classmates of yours. Now if you will excuse me I have some stuff to do." Everyone sweatdropped as the shopkeeper quickly left. _'Yep just like Koumi.'_ Allen looked at the group with a warm smile.

"My name is Allen Walker. But you can just call me Allen." First to speak was a black haired girl about his height.

"Hello my name is Rukia. The orange haired idiot is Ichigo Kurosaki. The giant is Sado but you can call him Chad. The girl is Orihime Inoue. The red head is Renji and the four eyes is Uyru Ishida." Allen did not know what to make of them. But Chad remind me of Marie and Renji remind me of Lavi well in appearance anyway.

"I'm not a idiot, Midget." Ichigo said to Rukia

"And I'm no Midget, Strawberry." As Rukia and Ichigo continued to fight he couldn't help but but be reminded of when him and Kanda fight. And even though he hates the nickname 'beansprout' he misses it. It's only been a few months since that day and still every little thing reminds him of his friends.

"Are you two love birds done yet? We are going to be late." Uyru said in a cold but teasing voice. 'reminds me of Kanda...ugh there I go again.'

"We are not in love!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled

"Uh...guys why don't we just go to school already." Allen suggested

"See even the Beansprout agrees." Renji said suddenly my instincts took over.

"My name is Allen! BaKa-" Allen put a hand over his mouth before he could say even more. Everyone stared at him shocked they probably thought that he was a nice kid that is till he blurted out that. Now he missed home even more. "Sorry that was very rude of me. It's just...I used to have a friend that call me beansprout all the time. He only called by my name once. We would always get into fights much like Ichigo and Rukia. But now he's gone..." Which was true since Kanda did disappear off the face of the earth with Alma. The group was sad, shocked, and confused at this new info. They had heard about the boy's past from Kisuke but all they could think about is how can this boy be so nice with losing a Father, Master, and then a friend. The closet out of all of them was Orihime since all she had left is her friends.

The walk to school was uneventful. But the introduction to the class was not what he excepted. "Hello my name is Allen Walker." Then the questions began:

"Where are you from?"

"I don't really know since I've been traveling my whole life. But I do know that I'm British."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I don't. But I've had friends who were like brothers and sisters to me."

"Do have a girlfriend?" I blushed.

"No." Then mostly all the girls in the room started chatting to their friends. And at sometimes they would glance my way. Why do girls always like me? Allen shook his head. "Uh... next question?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"No. But I have a robot bird my master made me. But Timcampy is more of a friend than a pet."

"Can we see Timcampy?"

"I guess if the Teacher will allow it. Tim is not a threat but you might not won't to make him mad." Allen said knowing that the teacher won't like it if Tim attacks one of her students.

After he had gotten approval from the teacher. He brought Timcampy out of his pocket. Timcampy flew up to on top of his master's head. Tim saw that he was the center of attention and seeing that Tim grinned showing his sharp white teeth earning some surprised reactions.

After some more questions the dreaded question came. "Why is there a scar on your face?" Allen smiled sadly and put his gloved left hand over his left eye.

"I rather not talk about it." The whole room went silent after that ending the questions.

Lunch Time

After the bell rang for lunch I took out some mitarashi dangos my favorite food. But before I could eat any of it Ichigo, his group of friends, and three other people I don't know came to my desk. "Hi Allen we were just going to the roof to eat lunch. Do you want to join us?" Ichigo asked. "Sure." I got my lunch and headed towards the roof with them.

I knew I couldn't get close to them cause 1. What if the order finds out about me being here or even worse the Noah. 2. If they do find me here I don't want Ichigo and his friends to get in trouble cause they are friends with the 14th. _'Though I don't know why they want to kill the 14th when he wants to kill the Earl too. Or maybe it's because of him wanting to be the Earl. Oh wait that is a bad thing no wonder they locked me up.'_

_'you just figured that out. I wonder why I even picked you as the host, dumb nephew.'_

_'Shut up, Neah.' _Allen shouted/thought angrily to the 14th/his uncle. _'Now back to I was thinking...I do kind of need to get close to them to complete my mission. Because it seems like this group has been at all the sences of unsual happenings...'_

"Hello my name is Tatsuki Ariswa." A girl with black hair said cutting off my thoughts.

"I'm Kiego Asano." said a boy with brown hair.

"And I'm Murizo." said a boy with black hair and holding a device that I had never seen before. Everyone sat on the roof to eat lunch.

"Hey Allen why do you wear gloves?" asked Kiego.

_'So how are you going to get out of this one? Idiot nephew.'_

_'Shut up, Neah your sounding like master now. And that's not very helpful in this situation.' _"Um...I don't like getting my hands dirty that's why I wear gloves." Allen said nervously. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously that's the reason. Your hiding something aren't you?" Rukia said and before he could do anything she grabbed my hands and took of his gloves revealing a normal and black hand. Orihime put a hand over her mouth to stop her scream. While everyone else's eyes widened in shock. "What?..." Rukia said speechless and now regretted even taking the gloves off in the first place. I was so in shock that Neah took over. My skin turned dark and my eyes golden.

"So I see you don't play nicely. You know trying to found out what people don't want you to know isn't a very nice thing to do now is it." Neah said taking back the gloves and slipping them on.

Ichigo watched confused _'Does Allen have an inner hollow like I do? What's going on? Why did his skin turn dark?'_ Suddenly Allen cultched his head.

"Seems like my nephew is fighting. But he won't be able to fight for long soon the memories will take over and Allen will be gone. Then I'll destory and become the Earl." He broke into crazy laughter before Allen's skin and eyes turned normal again and then Allen collosped.

"What just happened?..." Ichigo asked all anyone could do is stare in shock.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked this chapter this is where the story gets interesting. I love reading stories about Neah and Allen so I had to put some interaction between them in this story. Next chapter you'll be seeing more D. Gray Man. Thanks to the people who have favorited this story. And please tell me if I'm going to fast with the plot because it feels like it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Time Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

Chapter 3: Time Travel

6 months after Allen disappeared

Lenalee's POV

I was eating with Miranda, Krory, and some other members. When brother called us in his office for a mission. I walked into my brother's office with Miranda and Krory right behind me. My brother sat in his desk with Johnny and Lou Fa standing next to him.

"What is it this time, Brother?" I asked with a smile. But everyone knew it was fake since I haven't really been happy since four of my family disappeared. First Kanda everyone said he had died but I don't believe it. Kanda wouldn't have died just like that. Second it was Lavi and Bookman they disappeared to nowhere. And then it was Allen he had ran away because his 'home' had imprisoned him and now he is the enemy. I still haven't gotten over them disappearing like that. Everyone has tried to cheer me up even my brother has tried.

Since they left the order's been a gloomy place. I wouldn't even care if Kanda gets mad at Lavi and trys to kill him or if Kanda and Allen start fighting cause then everything would be back to normal. But I know that's never gonna happen. That's why brother has been sending me on missions to try and cheer me up by getting me out of this gloomy place. But it doesn't work the missions make me think about my friends more. But what has kept me going is that if my three best friends that are like brothers to me were to see me like this Kanda would act like he didn't care and then tell me to stop crying. Lavi would try to cheer me up with some jokes or encouraging words. And Allen would tell me to "don't stop keep walking." with a gentle smilie.

"There's a important mission that I'm gonna send you on." Koumi said breaking me out of my thoughts. "The day Allen Walker disappeared we found something interesting about the ark. There was a door in the ark that supposedly leads to the future." Everyone look at Koumi at this._ 'why haven't we heard about this.'_

"It took us awhile but we had got permission by the Inspector to explore the future. Recently we had sent in a few finders and they had come back saying that The Earl has somehow found out how to get to the future and now there is akuma and somehow innocence is there as well. So you five will go to the future and Lenalee will be a high school student while, Miranda and Krory will act as her mom and dad so you won't seem suspicious. Johnny and Lou Fa will be joining you for some research there. Lou Fa will join you Lenalee as a student even though she is allot older." Koumi handed the files to Lenalee. As they were about to walk out of the office brother called us back.

"Yes, brother."

"If any guy tries to get close to you Lenalee remember to press the button on the remote I gave you." Everyone sweatdropped "Yes, brother..." Brother had given me a remote that had a red button on it that if a guy would try to get close to me then I would press the button and it would summon a Koumrin. Luckily I am not gonna press the button ever but not to hurt my brother's feelings I won't tell him that.

After we packed our things in our suitcases. We went to where the ark was and entered it. We walked around for a while and finally found a huge white door that had a sign on it that said 'The Future.' "well this is it." Lenalee said looking back at the other four members. "You ready?" she asked they all nodded looking nervous. Lenalee opened the door and walked through it followed by Miranda, Krory, Johnny, and Lou Fa.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo sat around a table with his friends at hat-and-clogs shop. Ichigo was so mad and confused first about Allen at lunch and now a random girly guy shows up with a sword that looks like a zanpaktou claiming to know Allen. (A/N: I bet you all know who that is.) But every time they would ask him questions he would sit there saying "I'm not talking to a strawberry." Ichigo was about to say something when he was beaten to it.

"K-Kanda?" Allen called sitting up from where he lied on the floor.

"Oh so the Beansprout is awake."

"I told you my name is Allen, BaKanda. And by the way how did you get here?"

"Che. Well that weird gate of yours opened back up. And since...Alma had gone I went through the gate and it led me here 6 months ago." Kanda sent Allen a death glare. "And stop asking stupid questions, Beansprout."

"I'm not asking dumb questions, oh and it's Allen, BaKanda. I'm just wondering... why aren't you dead?" Kanda then grabbed his sword and put it against Allen's neck. _'Dead? Gate? What are they talking about?'_

"You think I would die just like that." Kanda said angrily.

"No, it's just everyone thought you were dead." _'Everyone? I thought Allen has been alone all his life except for these Mana and Master guys...but now that I think about it maybe this was the friend that Allen was talking about this morning. But he doesn't really seem like a friend.'_ Ichigo thought even more confused then before. Kanda had let go of Allen and sat down again.

"Che I never liked those scientist guys. Especially Chief Koumi."

"But Lenalee missed you." Kanda's expression changed for a spilt second before going back to his normal mad face.

"So tell me Beansprout why are you here?" Obviously changing the conversation. Allen went silent for a moment. Ichigo and his friends watched qliently like they never were there. Hoping they would get more information.

"Well you see...the Order had lock me up. Thinking I was a threat. Then I had finally escaped with Road and Tyki helping me and I had escaped then through the ark and ended up here same as you."

"Lock you up? Huh...I'm not suspired since your the 14th and all. But I don't think a Beansprout like you could ever be consider a threat."

"What did you say, BaKanda!" Allen yelled standing and glaring at Kanda.

"I said your weak, Beansprout." Kanda said smirking and pulled his sword out. But before the two boys could start fighting a boy with red hair that could rival Renji's hair shouted out.

"Hey Yu! Hey All-" The boy was cut off by Kanda's sword pressing against his neck.

"Don't call me that, Rabbit." _'When did he get in here?' _Ichigo thought looking around the room to see that the doors were still closed.

"Ah...the same old Yu." The boy said grinning like he wasn't in danger at all.

"What are you doing here, Lavi?" Allen asked after Kanda had let Lavi go he replied.

"Well you see old Panda had somehow talked the Noah out of killing me and when he had figured out that the Noah are going through a door thing that leads to the future. Gramps pushed me through saying something about saving me."

"You were kidnapped by the Noah?" Allen asked surprised.

"Yeah. What happen after I left?"

"Well Kanda had supposedly died with his best friend Alma. I was imprisoned by the order but escaped by the help of Road and Tyki."

"Aw...Yu I thought I was your best friend." Lavi said running to hug Kanda when Kanda punched him in the face.

"Never in a million years, Rabbit." Lavi sat on the ground holding his face.

"That hurt, Yu." Kisuke then coughed to show that they were still here. "Oh who are these people?" Lavi asked grinning. Allen smiled nervously.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Everyone nodded. "Well looks like this is gonna be a long day. Looks like this is your time to shine, Lavi." Allen said sitting down.

"Alright!" Lavi yelled cheerfully. Lavi then went into detail about exorcists, akuma, noah, etc.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed another chapter of The Stranger. And I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. You know when I was writing this story I thought maybe just a one-shot of Allen meeting Kisuke but then I thought a chapter story would be much better. And I also couldn't figure out what to name it so I named it The Stranger. So Yay! Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Johnny, and Lou Fa finally come into the picture. When I was writing the part about the mission I knew that if they go to the future then they would have to send someone so I chose Johnny and Lou Fa cause, with all the stuff going on Koumi can't leave and that also leaves out Reever too. Next, Chapter 4: Hurtful Decision. R&R


	4. Chapter 4: The Hurtful Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

Chapter 4: Hurtful Decision

Lenalee's POV

Me and my team members walked out of the gate. Seeing that the gate had landed in front of a shop. Everyone looked around at the tall buildings. "So this is the future..." Johnny said amazed at the technology.

"So what do we do now?" asked Krory.

"Um...we could probably ask some people in that shop for where we are and what time period we are in." Lou Fa suggested pointing to the shop that we first saw coming here.

"That's a great idea Lou Fa." Lenalee said walking to the shop door and opening it up. "Hello!" Lenalee called but no one answered.

"I wonder if the shop is closed." said Krory.

"But then why would the door open?" Miranda ask suddenly she bumped into a pot sending it crashing to the ground. "I'm sorry!" She cried out while trying to put the pieces back but failing.

"Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Johnny, Lou Fa?" a familiar voice asked we looked up to see Allen, Kanda, and Lavi standing there with people behind them.

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi!" I yelled running to them and giving them a big hug. I let them go and wiped my tears away. "I thought I would never see you again." Kanda gave me a 'che' and turned away. Allen gave me a warm simile. While Lavi grinned and said

"Aw...the princess was worried about us." I blushed.

"Not to ruin this touching reunion but how did you get here Walker-san, Lavi-san, Kanda-san?" asked Lou Fa.

"Well basically we all went through the ark and I guess that's what happened to you?" Allen asked they nodded.

"We are on a mission we have to disguise ourselves as high school students." Lenalee said.

"Allen, could you introduce us to your friends?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh right...this is Lenalee Lee, Alister Krory, Miranda Lotto, Johnny, and Lou Fa." Allen said. Then all the others introduce themselves to the exorcists.

"Hey Lenalee can I ask you something?" Allen said quietly.

"Sure, Allen-kun!" She answered cheerfully.

"Didn't the order...order me to be kill on site because I'm a noah now?" Everyone got quiet after that.

"Yes...they did...but I can't attack you Allen-kun. Even if you are a noah. You are my friend...you are still my family. I still don't want to lose you." She said dropping to the floor and crying.

"But you know Lenalee I wish I could stay with the black order my whole life. Without worrying about having a monster inside of me that could destroy me forever. But I can't do that cause Master said that one day I'm gonna kill someone I love then the 14th will take me over completely. And then the person you know as Allen will be no more..." Allen said his eyes widening. "That means...that I can't stay around you guys. I'm sorry but I...I have to go..." Allen said running out of the shop.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted about to run after him but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see it was Lavi.

"Let him go Lenalee. He just needs some alone time he'll come around." Lavi said hoping to cheer her up. Lenalee then ran into Lavi's arms crying. "shh, it's alright everything's gonna be ok. I mean you still have us, right?" Lavi said looking into her eyes. If Koumi were here Lavi would be long dead by now.

"Yeah...bu-" Lenalee was cut off by...

Allen's POV

Allen ran until he was exhusted he sat down by a tree in the park panting. "Allen~!" A young girl with blue spiky hair yelled jumping on Allen and clinging to his neck.

"R-Road! W-What are you doing here?" Allen asked surprised.

"I came here to see you Allen. Then I saw what happened at the shop."

"You did huh..." Road nodded sadly. "I don't know what to do Road I...I want to stay with my friends but I know if I stay with them I might...kill them. But I can't stay with the noah because they will kill me for being the 14th. And I got really no one expect for maybe Timcanpy and myself." said Allen crying cause of all the stress.

"Allen...you know you still got me."

"Road?"

"It's true. Remember what I said on the ark. I love you, Allen. And no one can stop me from loving you. Not Tyki and not even the Earl."

"Road...I do hate you...but ever since I met you I have wanted to kill you mostly cause you were the enemy. But at the same time I can't kill you or hate you...I don't know how to feel about you Road..but I do know this I might have the same feelings for you too." Road's eyes widen at the confession.

"Allen Walker, did you just confess your love for me." Road said grinning happily.

"Maybe I did...or maybe I didn't." Allen and Road then leaned in and kissed. Little did the two lovebirds know. Someone was watching them from above in the tree.

* * *

><p>AN: Well another end to a chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I know this was kind of a short chapter but this is where the real story begins. And I had to put the parings somewhere so I put them in this chapter it's like that 'Calm before the storm.' thing. A little about why I like these parings is that the first time I was watching the series I thought maybe...AllenxLenalee but I felt like they just didn't match since they both have the same personalities. Then I watched this video on Youtube called LavixLenalee Moments and I got hooked on that paring and I don't really know how I started to like AllenxRoad but I think it had to do with another Youtube video called Road kissed Allen (which at first I thought was fake.) or something like that...Ugh I had the worst first day of high school ever that school was so HUGE I was late to two of my classes. That one of my classes that I was late to, I came in and everyone was staring at me and I sat down and then the teacher came over and told me my seat is over there. I was so embrassed...but hopeful tomorrow will be better. See you next chapter. R&R


	5. Chapter 5: The First Act

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

Lavi's POV

"Yeah...But-" Lenalee was about to say when suddenly the shop started to shake. I ran to the outside of the shop and saw Tyki Mikk with Akuma that had some white masks and holes. Everyone else followed me outside, Rukia and Renji put a green pill into their mouth and it looked like their souls had pop out of their bodies they were wearing black outfits and they had swords much like Kanda's Mugen. They turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo why aren't you...Wait! Kon where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Well he followed that white haired boy." Lavi's eye widened. _'If they are asking where Ichigo went when he is right there means that Ichigo probably did the same thing as them. And followed Allen and if Tyki is here Road is somewhere around here. Which means she went after Allen. I need to go help him but with Tyki and the Akuma here I need to stay here and protect those who can't fight. Besides Allen is as strong as a General so I doubt he'll die.'_

"So this is where you disappeared to Bookman Junior." Tyki said appearing behind him and about to put his hand through me when I dodged him, turned around and try to hit him with my hammer.

"Miranda! Take everyone who are not exorcists and go into the shop and use Time Record." I yelled blocking an attack from Tyki. Miranda nodded and went into the shop followed by Johnny, Lou Fa, Rukia's body, Renji's body, and Ichigo's body. All the people who were left was Kisuke, Uyru, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Rukia. "Didn't you hear me it's dangerous out here." I yelled at them even though knowing that Rukia and Renji aren't normal.

"But these are hollows and we fight hollows." Renji said. _'Hollow?' _I thought as I dodged another attack from Tyki. I used Hiban almost burning Tyki before he jumped back to avoid the fire snake.

"You put up a good fight, Junior." I grinned.

"You do too, Tyki." I said as Kanda appeared behind Tyki about to strike him with Mugen when Tyki jumped out of the way. Giving Tyki only a starch.

"Looks like I can't take you exorcists lightly." Tyki said with a crazed grin he then put his hands in the air and sent out his Teaze. "Let the games begin, Exorcists."

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo sat in the tree watching the two lovebirds kissing. _'I'm so confused. If the noah are the enemy then why is Allen kissing her? What I have learned is Allen is a noah and exorcist but they all want to kill him. The Noah: for being the 14__th__ and an exorcist. And the Black Order: For being a Noah. And if this the Noah, Road. Why doesn't she kill him...maybe it's because as she says she loves him. Wow this like a modern day type Romeo and Juliet." _Ichigo watched as the two lovers parted for breath.

"I love you, Road Kamelot." Allen said gently.

"I love you too, Allen Walker." Suddenly Allen jumped up I scooted back more into the branches to hide myself even knowing that they can't see me. But I do want to be careful.

"Akuma?" Allen asked to no one. When he looked up I saw that his left eye had a gear like thing and his eye was red with black around it.

"Yes, Tyki and me came to attack you and your friends. But when you ran off I volunteered to follow you and defeat you." Road stood up and candles appear out of nowhere. Ichigo guessed it was her ability. "I'm sorry Allen I don't want to fight you. But I have to or The Earl will think I'm betraying him and then I'll end up like the 14th did." Road said with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"I understand your feelings Road. I don't know what I would do if I ever betrayed the Black Order." Allen now wore a white cloak that had a sliver masquerade mask and now his left arm was a black claw and his right a white arm. Ichigo's eyes widen at what Allen did next. Ichigo's eyes widen at what Allen did next. "Crown Clown!" Allen shouted he pulled on his black claw that then form a sword that was as huge as Zangestu "Let your soul be saved, Road Kamelot."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapter and any spelling or grammer mistakes I make. Also I have written up to about 9 chapters for this story and I will write the 10th chapter today IF I can get on the computer because this a family computer. The only time I can get on is in the mornings before school which is only one hour and after school for almost less than an hour. You know I wasn't going to do a battle in the first place but then I had to have a reason why Road was there not just for Allen and I also wanted to put Tyki in the story. And please review I would love to have some feedback on this story. Next Chapter 6: The Mind Breaking Game. R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The Mind Breaking Game

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Mind Breaking Game<p>

I dodged another attack from a Hollow. And I jumped and slice through it's mask. I landed on the ground and looked around panting. Two of the exorcists were fighting that Tyki guy. And the other exorcists were fighting hollows surprisingly their Innocence acts just like zanpaktou. The girl's innocence was red boots, the vampire's was his teeth, the red haired guy had a shape shifting hammer, and the girly guy's was a sword. The two other exorcist that gone from the battlefield was Allen and that Miranda girl. Allen had ran off somewhere and Ichigo had followed him, while Miranda I guess used her own innocence to protect the shop. I also noticed that when the exorcists went into the golden light. Their injures would heal but they would come back after awhile. _'Maybe that's why it's called Time Record...reminds me of Orihime's power.'_

I watched Lavi's and Kanda's battle with Tyki. It looked like Tyki's power is that he can touch anything he wants but the innocence is the only thing that can hurt him. But what's with those butterfly that look like hell butterfly but they are not. "Look out, Rukia!" Renji yelled defeating a hollow that was about to attack me. "What are you doing, Rukia? You know spacing out in the middle of battle is dangerous."

"Sorry Renji. It's just I never seen power like this before. It reminds me of Chad's and Orihime's powers. But it's more powerful."

"I know it's amazing and all but please try to focus on defeating the hollows." Renji said running off to kill more hollows. I sighed then yelled

"Sode No Shirayuki" and watch as it turn into the beautiful white blade. Then I ran off to defeat more hollows.

Allen's POV

"Let your soul be saved, Road Kamelot." I said as I charged at her with the sword of exorcism in my hand. Road leaped onto a low tree branch and sent her candles flying towards me. I wrapped Crown Clown's white cloak around me protecting me from the candles I looked up at Road and saw that there was someone behind her that looked like...Ichigo! He had a huge sword as big as my own sword he swung his sword almost cutting Road in half but she had dodged the sword by leaping to another tree branch.

"I knew you would come out of hiding soon, Ichigo Kurosaki." Road said grinning. "Now this is gonna be much more fun. While I play with Allen I will slowly break your mind, Strawberry." Ichigo then slump over and had a distant look in his eyes. '__This is just like the time when Road had broke Lavi's mind.'__

"Release him, Road!" I yelled

"Why would I do that? It would be no fun then. And the soul reapers are getting in The Earl's way of creating Akuma anyway so destroying one wouldn't hurt." Road said playfully __'Sometimes I wonder how I even fell in love with Road.' __Allen thought feeling like a headache was coming on.

"Come on let's play, Allen~"

Ichigo's POV

"Ugh...where am I?" Ichigo asked looking around he noticed he was in his inner mind but he didn't see Zangetsu or Shirosaki.

"So this is what a soul reaper's mind looks like..." I turned around to see Road looking at the sideways bulidings of my mind. I grabbed Zangetsu and pointed it at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a threating tone.

"Aww...Ichigo that's no way to talk to a girl who just wants to play a game with you." Road giggled.

"What kind of game?" I asked still not putting down my sword. She giggled again I don't know why but that giggle scares me a little.

"Why the mind breaking game of course and it's against...yourself."

"Hello King." I know that voice I had to force myself to look back to see my hollow Shirosaki right behind me. The next thing I knew I was at...

* * *

><p>AN: Another ending to this great crossover. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry if I didn't do a very good job on Rukia's POV I haven't really watched Bleach in awhile I have tried but this filler is like the most boring filler of them all even more boring than the Bount Arc (Which I thought was intresting but it was too long.) But I have read Bleach I like the newest chapters it was getting boring then the soul reapers come in. It's pretty weird with thier new hair cuts espiccaly Toshiro's and Rukia's. You know at first I thought Toshiro was Allen LoL.

Also I've been thinking when I was writing this story my first idea of this story was Lenalee's group first meets Allen at school. But every time I tried to write it that way I was all ways stumped at trying to figure out where I should introduce Lavi and Kanda. So I changed the story to this because it made more sense to me and I also had a way to put the parings and plot in. But I want to ask the fans this if any of you want me to go back and rewrite this story where Lenalee's group meets Allen at school then I will. That's only if I get more than 10 votes. I'll keep going on with the story and for those fans who are thinking of maybe voting if you wait until chapter 10 you'll see DGM characters at school.


	7. Chapter 7: Rain And Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Rain And Memories<p>

Kanda's POV

_'where is the Beansprout?' _Kanda thought angrily slashing at the Tease. Then he saw a flame go up around burning the Tease. "I don't need your help, Rabbit." I snapped at the crazy rabbit that was Lavi.

"But Yu you can't be mad at the fact that I got rid of the annoying pests for you." Lavi said grinning.

"Che..whatever...AND DON'T CALL ME YU!" Kanda screamed. Lavi was about to say something else when Tyki interrupted him.

"You know you should really pay attention to your enemy than fighting your own allies." I turned around and stopped Tyki's arm from hitting me.

"Tch." I pushed Tyki back and positioned Mugen to my right and yelled "Second Illusion: Double Illusion Blades!" A blue light came from Mugen and went across my back to my left hand making a second Mugen. I jumped and slashed at Tyki with my two swords he kept dodging then Tyki got in a attack adding to my serious injures. I filched at the pain in my right shoulder Tyki kicked me into a nearby building.

"Yu!" Lavi yelled at me. I tried to get back up but I couldn't I knew that my wounds would heal because of me being a second exorcist but I also know that they won't heal as quickly as any another time. Because I was still recovering from the battle with Alma even if it was 6 months ago. _'Alma I'm sorry but I can't die yet I'll live for you, Alma and for our promise.' _I got up despite the wounds.

"I'm not gonna die yet." I said coming back to join the fight with Lavi.

"You exorcists don't give up even if your almost dead." Tyki said with a crazed grin. "That's good."

Ichigo's POV (In Road's dream world.)

"W-Why am I here?" Ichigo said looking scared and frighten he wanted to run away but then he remember that this is the enemy's doing and he has to fight his Hollow. He reached to his back to find Zangetsu wasn't there.

"Relax King I'm not here to fight you." I doubted that every time I ended up in my mind it always ended up with me fighting my Hollow.

"Then tell me why are we here?"

"Ichigo don't you remember this were you KILLED your mother."

"I know! But why did she send me here?"

"Didn't you hear? King this is the mind breaking game. She promised me that I could take you over by breaking your mind." Shiro laughed crazily. "I'm gonna love seeing the fears in your precious family and friends when I tear them to pieces."Ichigo clenched his fists.

"I'm never let you take over." Shiro laughed again.

"Fine but this time instead of beating me with your sword it's gonna be your mind." Suddenly right before my eyes I watched as the young me was walking with mom. The young Ichigo suddenly started running toward the girl trying to save her. I was screaming at him to stop that it was all a trap. "They can't hear you, King. These are just memories of the past." I watched as the gruesome scene kept replaying over and over again. I was on my hands and knees screaming for it to stop. I tried not looking at it but I could still hear it and when I closed my eyes I could still see it. "You kill her King you were the one who went after that girl. Trying to save her but instead of saving someone you killed someone."

"No..No.."

"Yes! You did kill her! You lead her into a trap king."

"I...I know that I've been living with that my entire life. And Mom has been dead for a long time. So this doesn't bother me." Ichigo said standing up with confidence in his eyes now.

"So you have that much strength left. I'm suspired since I know your mom's death is a touchy subject. But...what about your friends."

"Wh-" when Ichigo opened his eyes he looked down and saw the corpses of his friends all...dead and at the hands of Azien. I knew that this was just an vision that Road was showing me but I couldn't help it Mom's death over and over again and then my family and friends are dead at the hands of my enemy. I fainted from the shock of it all letting my Hollow become the king.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty hard trying to write Kanda's POV and writing the part about breaking Ichigo's mind. I've noticed that when I write stuff it's a lot slower than when reading it. About the Alma part I'm not going to say that Kanda knows about Alma being his long lost love ( Which still kinda creeps me out. How can a girl suddenly turn into a boy and love kanda still and want to kill him and also be friends with him?) I mean I know Kanda's first kiss was that creepy old guy that gave him Mugen but I didn't know Kanda was bi. (no I'm only joking.) Anyway thanks to everyone who favorited or story alerted this story. Next Chapter: Ichigo's Resolve. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: Ichigo's Reslove

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ichigo's Resolve<p>

Allen's POV

I ducked and another set of Road's candles zoomed over my head. I then ran towards her and swung my sword but she just jumped back a few spaces. "Get ready it's time, Allen~." I looked towards Ichigo and instead of purple lines under his eyes like what happened to Lavi. Some white thing was forming on his face making a creepy mask that was even more horrifiying then a level four's soul.

"W-What is this, Road? This isn't like last time." I asked her blocking a claw from Ichigo's monster form.

"Well a soul reaper's soul is different from a humans." _'Soul Reaper?'_ I thought confused. I then dodged a swipe of his claws and stepped back a bit.

"Ichigo, wake up! This is just another game of Road's!" I yelled at him. Just then one of Ichigo's claws caught me in the stomach and sent me crashing into the wall. I felt dizzy from all the blood loss that I had got from the wounds that Road and Ichigo had given me. I shakily got up with support from my sword. I watched as Ichigo walked toward me.

"Ichigo, I don't know what you saw in there but wake up! For your friends and family so they won't get hurt by-" Ichigo kicked me into the wall he then grabbed my neck choking me. I was about to black out when Ichigo grabbed his head dropping me. I laid on the ground coughing, glad to have air again. I laid there watching Ichigo wondering what was going on.

Ichigo's POV

"Like I would lose to my hollow that easy." Ichigo said standing up.

"Your still awake?" Shirosaki asked shocked.

"Yes I am. You know the only thing that kept me from really fainting is the thought of my family and friends. That I know that they are still alive and this is just a stuipd vision of my fears. And Azien is long gone and locked up in Soul Socetiy so he can't be a threat to them...but you can." Ichigo said somehow he had Zangetsu in his hands. I looked at Shiro confused.

"Looks like you won this time, King. But remember no matter how much you beat me I will still come back and one day I will be king. This was boring anyway I want to take over by fighting you. Not playing this silly game." Everything then disappeared.

Allen's POV

I saw Ichigo tear off the mask and then after a while he fell down. I crawled over to Ichigo I shook him. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!" I called trying to wake him up but every time I yelled my throat would hurt probably from Ichigo choking me. _'Surprisingly he had a strong grip.' _

I looked around for Road to see she was gone. I felt dissapointment but I also felt relived. _'I want to see her, but then I don't want to fight her...I shouldn't have these feelings for her but...I love her. I wonder when that happened I mean when did I start developing these feelings for the enemy...' _I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ichigo woke up.

"Hey Anna, What's wrong?"

"It's Allen! And nothing's wrong."

"Sorry I'm bad with names." Ichigo said. _'Great not another, Kanda.' _"We should go back to the others." Ichigo said standing up and he started to walk away when he noctied that I hadn't even moved yet. "Hey what's wrong?"

"...It's nothing." The next thing I know Ichigo had grabbed me by the collar.

"Look! What you just saw that monster that I was...was my evil side. If your still thinking about that Noah of yours get over it. You should be lucky to friends like that friends that like you no matter who you are or what you are. And who would even break the rules so they can be close to you. And I know you don't want to get close to them cause your afraid of killing them when your Noah takes you over. I know that feeling myself I sometimes even have nightmares that my hollow will take me over and kill my friends and family. That's why I fight for my own life against this evil thing in my mind."

"And you should fight too and also spead as much time with your friends as possible because one day that Noah inside of you might take over and you'll be gone forever so enjoy life as much as you can before it's gone." Ichigo let me go and walk away a little.

_'He's right...I should enjoy life while it last...'Don't stop keep walking forward till you die'... Mana I miss you everything was so much simpler back than..' _I similed and then fainted from to much blood loss.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kinda short and the fighting sence was short too I can't help it I'm bad at writing fighting sences that's why as you probably have already notice I skip around with the fighting parts and the characters mysteriously get bad wounds. And I know the part where Ichigo wins is boring and seems kinda of pointless but I couldn't think up anything else to make it more better so I stuck with what I had. There will be more Lavi x Lenalee coming up soon. And more interaction with the Bleach characters.

I just read the newest chapter of D. Gray Man and this is my reaction= Neah and Road like each other I knew it! No! not Lavi! Sheril or whatever your name is I don't care if your a powerful Noah I'm gonna kill you. Then I almost cried when I saw Link's grave not Link I actaully liked Link he was cool. And I was starting to like the Link x Tevak paring. Then Chaoji came along I never liked him but I starting to get over what he said about Allen in the ark then he comes along again saying I'm going to kill Allen. Chaoji is now on my list of people I don't like and I want to kill in D. Gray Man with The Earl and Leveir. Then Johnny is leaving :(. Then there's a nice peaceful conversation between Marie and Lenalee then Kanda appears Yay! I knew he was alive just like Hollyleaf I don't get how people could still say Hollyleaf is dead with the authors just said that she was the forgotten warrior. If you don't know what I'm talking about when I say Hollyleaf then read Warriors or Warrior cats as I like to call it.

Well here's the end of my rant yeah I like to talk alot but when I'm in public I'm as quiet as a butterfly. But when I'm at home I talk like 24/7. I think the author's note is longer than the chapter now but I promise the next chapter will be even longer since I'm still working on it but I'm almost done. Next Chapter 9: The Second Act. R&R


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Act

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Second Act<p>

Lavi's POV

I used Hiban on Tyki catching him off guard and the fire snake caught Tyki in it's flames. When the smoke cleared Tyki was gone. He looked around thinking maybe he had burned Tyki to a crisp but there was no sign of ashes anywhere. And now that he looked around the battlefield the Akuma were gone, they either were killed or retreated.

_'Maybe that's why Tyki disappeared it has happen before...I hope Lenalee is alright...' _I shook that thought from my head. _'No a bookman has no need for these kinds of feelings. Anyway Lenalee is strong I don't have to worry about her.' _Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by a shout.

"Lavi! Behind you! Watch out!" I heard Lenalee scream before he felt this sharp pain in his right back shoulder. The pain was so strong that he fell to his knees on the ground. He looked to his right shoulder to see a bright colored candle was the reason for the pain. He pulled the candle out with a grunt and then he tried to stand up again.

"Lavi please don't move your badly hurt." Lavi looked to his right to see Lenalee looking worried for him. He smiled a resurring simile and was going to tell her he was fine but someone started laughing like crazy.

"Looks like you were caught off guard unusual for you, Bookman Jr." I looked at the top of a building in front of me to see Road and Tyki with Road's door behind them.

"It seems like our fight has to come to end sadly. But we have got what we came for so goodbye, Exorcists until we meet again." said Tyki as they stepped into the heart-shaped door.

'Got what we came for?...what does he mean by that?' Lavi's one eye widen. 'Allen!' Lavi thought he tried to stand up despite the pain or Lenalee's worries for him. Once he was standing he tried to walk towards the way Allen had ran off to about a hour and a half ago.

"Lavi please you need to rest. Straining yourself is not going to help your wounds heal." Lenalee said hugging me from behind. I knew that from the sound of her voice that she was crying. I didn't like it when she was unhappy.

From the first time I saw her when I had come to the Order and saw her crying I felt like going down there and comforting her, hugging her, trying to make her laugh or simile until all the sadness was gone even though I did not know her at that time. Now every time I see her cry I feel exactly like that but then I know if I do those things Panda and Koumi will be really mad.

I'll probably won't be a bookman-in-training anymore which I don't want to happen because then all that training will go to waste and then I'll be chased for a month by Koumrin. I always had soft spot for her I know that, but I didn't realize that I loved her until we were on the ship heading to edo.

But I know she likes Allen and Panda will be mad at me if he ever finds out. So I guess I'm just content by watching from the sidelines as I have always done in the past even if it pains the heart that I thought I never had for me to watch.

"But what about Allen? He could be in danger. You heard them didn't you Lenalee? 'We have got what we came for.'" I felt Lenalee hug me tighter.

"I know but your injured and while you get treatment. Me and some others who are not that injured can go look for him." Lenalee was right she only had a few straches while I could barely move my right arm or walk. Anyway he could never agure with Lenalee.

"Alright Lenalee I'll get my wounds check. But promise me you'll be careful out there. Some Akuma might still be around." Lenalee let me go and stepped back letting me turn around to see her. I smiled a big warm simile and saw her look away and blush. "Yes I promise."

"Stop flirting already, Rabbit." Kanda said ruining the moment. I felt myself blush.

"I wasn't flirting, Yu." I said I then noticed that everyone had been watching us.

"So are you two a couple?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Yuroichi, that's very rude to be asking someone a personal question like that." I looked down and saw a black haired girl talking to a black cat.

"What? I just wanted to know." The cat meowed me and all the black order members stared at the cat in shock(even Kanda.). The cat looked at them with a bored expression. "What? Never seen a talking cat before."

"Um...no not really. And me and Lenalee are not a couple I like Lenalee as a little sister." Yuroichi nowerred her eyes.

"I see..." suddenly I blacked out.

Road's POV

Road sat a table with her family eating dinner. After eating The Earl looked towards me and Tyki. "So I heard your mission went well today." I smiled gleefully.

"Yes, it did. I had lots of fun playing with Allen and that strawberry."

"Did you find out about his weakness?"

"Yes it seems it's his mother's death and his friends and family getting hurt. But that hollow of his was trobule." The earl's eyes nowerred.

"How so?"

"Well it was weird the hollow wanted to take over his body which he did for a short period of time. Then for some reason it just didn't care if it lost or won anymore and he also said he wanted to take over by just fighting." Road said getting bored with the conversation.

"Interesting so this is the future..."

Allen's POV

Allen woke up to the room that he had woken up to the first night that he was in this town. He tried to get up but fell back due to a sharp pain on his neck he saw that he was wrapped up in bandages again. He looked to his right as far as his neck would allow him and saw Lavi laying next to him with his right arm in a cast. He then heard some muted talking getting closer. The sliding door opened to reveal Kisuke, Yuroichi (In cat form), Lenalee, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Johnny, and Lou Fa.

When they saw that I was awake they went dead silent. "Good morning Walker-san." Lou Fa said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Good morning Lou Fa. It's morning already?" Allen asked cause last time he checked it was still in the afternoon. _'Though that was before I fainted.'_

"Yes it is morning. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Just like Lavi has." Kisuke said holding a fan in front of his face. Suddenly his stomach growled.

"Sorry it seems that I'm hungry." Allen said smiling sheepilsy.

"Allen your always hungry." A voice said right by my ear making me jump back then I heard laughter.

"What did you do that for Lavi?" Allen said staring at the laughing red-head angrily.

"I just wanted to try it and see what your reaction was." Lavi said laughing again."And I was right it was so funny."

"Che your pathic beansprout if you got scared that easily." Kanda said coldly.

"The name's Allen, BaKanda! But since you can't even remember my name that means your the pathic one." Allen said now standing in front of Kanda with flames going up around the two. By this time Lavi had stopped laughing. Just as Kanda was going to pull out Mugen a sounding slap happened shocking everyone.

Allen was now on the floor with a red handprint on his cheek. Lenalee the one who had slapped him was now on the floor right beside him crying. "Why Allen? Why do you act like nothing happened? Like everything's back to normal when it's not? Why?" Allen then sat up and hugged her giving her a warm simile.

"Because Lenalee I was told by a very good friend of mine that before the monster inside of me takes over I should enjoy life until it ends. And that reminded me of what Mana always used to say to me. ' Don't stop keep on walking until you die.'" Lenalee saw his simile and hugged him tighter and cried harder.

"I don't want to lose you Allen. I already lost enough people in my life Suman, Tab, Cross, Anita, the ship's crew that helped us going to edo. And I had thought we lost all of you but we didn't cause here you three are alive and well. I'm so happy." Lenalee said smiling happily at Allen.

"Yeah me too." Just then Allen's stomach ruined the moment. Allen then blushed in embarrassment.

"Well come on everyone let's go eat breakfast. I have invited Kurosaki and his friends to eat with us." Kisuke walked out the door with Yuroichi following him.

"Well let's go Yuu." Lavi said cheerfully dragging Kanda out.

"Let me go, Rabbit!" Kanda yelled before there was a huge crash in the hallway. I ran out of the room with everyone else behind me and not really surprised at what we saw. Lavi had his back to a wall while Kanda had Mugen to Lavi's neck. Next thing I knew Lenalee had hit Kanda's head with her leg.

"Stop fighting Kanda." Lenalee said before grabbing Lavi's hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Che whatever..." Kanda said following them. Allen and the rest of the group then followed them. When Allen got to the kitchen he saw a huge table sitting there at the table on one side was Ichigo's group and on the other side was Lavi sitting by Lenalee and Kanda sitting far away from them. Allen sat next to Lenalee while Krory and Miranda sat next to me and Johnny sat next to Kanda while Lou Fa sat next to Lavi.

Allen saw that Lavi looked uncomfortable. "Um...Lenalee you know you can let go of my hand now." Lavi said with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lavi. I kinda of forgot I've been so out of it lately." Lenalee said letting go of Lavi's hand and when she did Allen noticed that she looked a little disappointed. Allen's eyes widen _'could it be that Lenalee...'_ Before he could contuie his thoughts. Ichigo spoke.

"So Hat-and-clogs why did you invite us here?"

"Well you see I can't keep this many people in my shop so I thought maybe they could stay at one of your houses. And I already know who will stay at who's house. Lenalee, Lou Fa, and Miranda will stay at Orihime's. Johnny and Krory will stay here. Kanda will stay at Chad's house and Allen and Lavi will stay at Kurosaki's house."

"No!" Ichigo said standing up. "There's enough people as there is at my house me, Dad, my two sisters, and Rukia and now two more will show up what will they think." Everyone watched Ichigo.

"Think about it this way Ichigo at least they are not girls." Rukia said.

"True...but there's one rule you have to follow if you want to stay in my house..." Allen and Lavi wonder what the rule was. "Don't you dare mess with my sisters because if you do you'll be dead." Ichigo said letting his over protected brother side show.

"You don't have to worry about me but...I don't know about Lavi." Allen said pointing at Lavi.

"What! Allen don't say that you make me sound like I'm a bad person. Anyway I would never go for anyone below my age I go for older women."

"And how old are you?"

"19." Everyone (expect the Black Order members) then stared at him surprised. "What?"

* * *

><p>AN:I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it took so long for me to update I've been really busy. My Dad decide to take two weeks off so I couldn't get on that much to write. And High School does keep you busy last week I had to write a full page short story and it took me forever to do. I doubt my life will get easier...

But the good news is I'm updating this story and that during my break I wrote Chapter 10 and Chapter 11(Which I'm still writing and have to work on.) I know I promise that they will go to school at Chapter 10 but when I was writing it I was thinking but I want to add this and that so I wrote it and it turned out that it's Chapter 11 when they go to school. Somewhere in this story I'm gonna add Cross somewhere...I don't know where in the plot or story he will go but he will appear because he's just like Kanda he won't die that easily. I'm also thinking about writing a oneshot on Bookman with LaviXLenalee in it if anyone is interested. And I might add Bookman's POV later in this story and maybe get him to mention the thing that I was gonna write for the oneshot but I will write the oneshot before that happens.

Wow I talk allot lol. Anyway if anyone wants to give me any suggestions for the story that I could use to make my story better feel free. Have a great day. Next Chapter 10: A Crazy Family. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10: A Crazy Family

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Crazy Family<p>

Lavi's POV

Since it was a Saturday Ichigo and Rukia took me and Allen around Kanakura town. I was very surpised at all of the technology cell phones, books that you could read on devices, and different other stuff. _'wow the old panda doesn't know what he's missing out on.'_

"And this is...my house." Ichigo said with dread in his voice. _'Sounds like Ichigo dosen't like his family. I wonder why? Who wouldn't want a family?' _Lavi thought right when Ichigo opened the door there was a yell.

"Ichigo!" Then Ichigo punched a guy that Lavi assumed was his father.

After 30 mins. Of fighting...

Ichigo's dad laid on the floor and said. "I have taught you well my son." Then Ichigo muttered.

"You haven't taught me a thing, old man." Suddenly a girl with short brown hair holding a spoon appeared.

"Ichigo are these your friends?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, Yuzu. They had some problems at their house so there staying here for a month or so."

"Really! Are you brothers?" _'Brothers? Hey this could be a great cover up.' _Before Allen could say something I put my good arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Yeah! Were brothers Allen and Lavi Walker." I said cheerfully.

" Hello Allen and Lavi. I'm Yuzu and my sister Karin is over there." She pointed to a couch where a black haired girl was sitting. "Karin! Come over and meet the guests." Yuzu called.

"Ok!" As Karin walked over to stand beside her sister Lavi noticed something.

"By the way are you two twins?"

"Yes!" Yuzu said then her expression went into panic. "What happened to your arm?" She asked looking at his cast.

"Well you see. We had a huge leak over at our house that's why we are staying over here. And there was water everywhere and Lavi had slipped and fell breaking his arm." Allen said. Lavi watched the twins expressions it seems Karin hadn't bought the lie but Yuzu surely did.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" I grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Do you mean your eye?" My grin faded.

"Uh...No what happened to my eye is not an injury or anything like that. It's just a personal problem like Allen's scar." Yuzu was about to speak again but Karin spoke up.

"Come on Yuzu. Let's go they don't want to be bothered anymore." Karin said dragging her twin off.

"Great! We have time to go to my room before Dad gets up." Ichigo said going up the stairs Me, Rukia, and Allen followed. Ichigo sat at a chair at his desk. While me and Allen sat on his bed and Rukia sat on the floor.

"Why did you say you were brothers?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"Because it was the perfect cover story. And since I don't have a last name I guess I'll use Allen's." Lavi said then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What are Hollows? Because I heard Renji said something about them during the battle." Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other for a brief moment then looked back at us. Ichigo had this look of dread on his face while Rukia had this simile creeping onto her face.

"Well we were going to explain it but that crazy lady intreped us by breaking that pot." Rukia said looking in Ichigo's closet for something.

"Um...That's Miranda Lotto and she's not crazy. She's just a little clumsy." _'Of course Allen would defend her.' _Lavi thought while wondering what Rukia was doing.

"Here it is!" Rukia said pulling out a drawing pad. Rukia sat down again and when she opened it Lavi now knew why Ichigo had not liked his question.

"Your drawings are still bad." Ichigo said he then got the drawing pad slammed into his face. _'It wasn't that her drawings are bad since some people can't even draw like that.(A/N: Like me lol.) But...what childish drawings.'_ After Ichigo's and Rukia's fight. They went into an explation of Hollows, Soul Reapers, etc.

Lenalee's POV

After everyone ate breakfast everyone then went their spereate ways. After Orihime showed us around town and where the best shops for clothes were. We went to her house and had found out that she lives alone. She did have an older brother but he's dead. I felt sad for her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Lenalee said. Her, Miranda, Lou fa, and Orihime were sitting in Orihime's living room.

"It's fine. It's been years since he died. These hairpins were a present from him before he died." Orihime said touching her blue flower hairpins.

"I'm surpised your so strong. I wouldn't know what to do if Koumi died."

"Koumi?"

"Yeah Koumi. He's my big brother and he's chief of the Black Order. He is a very protective brother every time he thinks I'm dating a guy he sends out Koumrin a robot that is as dysfunctional as it's creator. He once made up this crazy contest one time and mostly everyone thought that money was the prize. But when Allen won Koumi said it was to figure out who my boyfriend was.* Even though my brother is very protective of me he's still my only living family. And without his crazy antics I bet the Order would be a dull place."

"Your brother seems nice I would love to meet him." Orihime said.

"Yeah he is...Oh I just remembered something. I have to call Brother and tell him what's been going on." Lenalee got up and bowed. "Excuse me." She then walked into the kitchen. She tapped her earring trying to connect to the Black Order. These were specially made comuticars that could connect to the past.

"Lenalee!" I heard brother call happily.

"Hello Brother."

"So what's been going on my dear sweet Lenalee?" Lenalee then told him what has been going on but she had left out the parts about Allen. "So Lavi and Kanda came back. That's great news since they are there with you. Then we can send Miranda and Krory back to the Order. Cause having 5 exorcists on the mission is too mush and besides we are short on exorcists for missions here."

"Ok. That's fine I'm tell them right away."

"Good the gate will open tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. So Lenalee is there anything you want to tell me. Like is there any boys bothering you." I sighed.

"No brother there are no boys bothering me. Even if there were I would kick them with Dark Boots or Lavi or Kanda would hurt them for me."

"Ok just be careful, Lenalee."

"I will brother don't worry about me."

"Supervisor please do your work."

"I am doing my wo-" Lenalee heard before the connection was cut off. I giggled and shook my head. _'Looks like brother is slacking off again.'_ Lenalee then went back to the living room.

"How did it go?" Lou Fa asked.

"Okay. I told my brother what has been happening and he said that the gate is going to open tomorrow at 1:00 p.m. So that Miranda and Krory could go back. To HQ for more missions since they are low on exorcists and 5 exorcist on one mission is too much." I saw Miranda's head drop.

"Oh...so I'm going back...I was actually liking it here." I went over and patted her back.

"It's alright Miranda. You'll get another chance I'm sure."

"OK."

"Hey Lenalee did you...mention anything about Walker-san." Lenalee turned toward Lou fa. Lenalee knew Lou Fa had a crush on Allen which she supported since she thought Allen and Lou Fa would make a cute couple. Despite Lou Fa being a few years older than him. _'Just like how I have a crush on Lavi...' _Lenalee's eyes widen. _'Did I just think that?' _She felt her face heat up in a blush.

"Uh...No I didn't. I would never let Allen be taken away by C.R.O.W members or anyone else who thinks he's a threat." She said firmly.

Kanda's POV

_'I can't believe that fan guy stuck me with this giant that reminds me too much of Marie.'_ I thought watching the silent giant sipping some tea. _' At least he's not as annoying as the Beansprout or the rabbit.'_

* * *

><p>AN:

*1. This was in the reverse novels if you haven't read it. I thought it was hairlous and I had to mention it since the reverse novels are canon.

I hoped you like this chapter. And since were talking about the reverse novels I guess since it's canon that means Lavi x Lenalee is canon. Since on wikipedia it says when Lou fa is trying to find Allen she runs into the various couples at the Black Order and she did run into Lavi and Lenalee with Koumi getting mad at Lavi. I did find something out recently I'm consider tall by a lot of people but the funny thing is Allen is called short and he is one inch taller than me I'm 5'5 and Allen is 5'6. And I'm wondering if that makes me short... After watching random D. gray man couples on youtube I'm starting to like TykixMiranda,LavixMiranda, and KandaxLenalee. So I can't decide between MariexMiranda or TykixMiranda. A few more days till the next manga chapter comes out can't wait! Next Chapter 11: The Betrayer Of Her Heart.


	11. Chapter 11: The Betrayer Of Her Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Betrayer Of Her Heart<p>

Allen's POV

"Can you believe this Allen! They made me take off my headband and my earrings. And then they said I have to take off my eye patch. Luckily I told them I have a eye problem. So they didn't say anything after that." Allen and Lavi were walking through the hallways of the school and every time they pasted a group of girls they would start giggling, pointing, and staring at them or mostly at Lavi. And their boyfriends would stare jealousy or angrily at us.

"You know how the rules are Lavi." I saw Lavi slump.

"I know..."

"Lavi! Allen!" We turned around to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled running to her, picking her up and spinning her around. And when he did this I noticed all the girls that had been staring at Lavi had now disappointed or angry looks.

"Lavi! Put me down!" Lenalee yelled with a surprised, angry, but laughing expression.

"Ok...Princess." Lavi said putting her down with a grin. She blushed when she noticed everyone watching them.

"Hey Lenalee." I greeted walking up to the pair. Lavi was looking around.

"Where is Yuu?"

"Oh Kanda. He went to class. Come on." Lenalee said leading us to class.

"Yu!" Lavi called when he spotted Kanda. But before he even got to Kanda. Kanda had punched him in the face. Everyone was surprised.

"What happen to Mugen?" Allen asked.

"The same thing that happened to the Rabbit's hair." Kanda said. Allen looked around the classroom and saw Orihime and Tatsuki with a group of girls and Ichigo with Rukia, Chad, Kegio, Renji, and Murzio.

"Walker-san!" I turned to see Lou Fa.

"Hello Lou Fa." I said smiling. She then held up a paper bag.

"I-I made you lunch." She said neverously.

"Thanks Lou Fa for the extra food. I didn't think my own lunch would be enough." Allen said smiling politely at her and taking the bag.

"Ok everyone sit down now." I heard a fimaller voice say. We all turned to look toward the f front of the room. And saw Tyki Mikk with Road Kamelot. When I saw them both standing there I got confused but I had to hide a blush since Road just looked so cute. She was wearing a headband which kept her hair from spiking up.

"Hey boy! Sit down!" Tyki said I looked around and saw everyone sitting but me. Allen blushed in embarrassmentntnt and I sat next to Lavi, behind Lenalee, and in front of Kanda.

"Thank you. Now I will be your teacher for today since your real teacher is out...sick. This is Road Kamelot my niece. You can call me Mr. Mikk. _'Why are they here?' _I exchanged glances with my friends and I could tell that they were just as confused as me.

"Allen~!" I heard Road call. She then made a kid next to me move so she could sit next to me. And all through the lesson she stared at me. When the lunch bell rang I grabbed my lunch and ran to where Ichigo's group has lunch. When I got to the roof I panted for breath and sat down. My friends and Ichigo's group came shortly after. I was in the middle of eating when I felt arms go around my neck and hug me.

I sighed. "Hi Road..."

"Why did you run from me, Allen~?" I felt everyone's attention on us.

"Because I knew this would happen." I heard her giggle at my statement. _'You know her laugh is pretty cute...' _ I then felt Road kiss me. I had to force myself not to kiss her back with my friends watching I can't risk it. I pushed her gently away and her face went into a disappointed pout.

" Aww what was that Allen? The first time I kissed you you didn't push me away."

"That's because when someone walks into a room and their enemy jumps on you and gives you your first kiss. Then of course I didn't push you away I was too shocked to do anything."

"The cheating boy is right, Road." Tyki said appearing out of nowhere.

"Tyki don't agree with him."

"Uh...what's going on? Why are you acting so casual with the enemy?" Ichigo asked obvious confused.

"Now that's a good question." Lavi said going to grab his hammer from the thing on his leg.

"We are not here to fight. We come in peace."

"Shut up, Tyki. You've been watching too many Star Trek episodes."

"Hey that show is actually pretty good. I mean going into space with a crew of mixed up humans and aliens is pretty cool."

Road looked at him with a bored expression. "Your such a dork, Tyki. Come on Allen!" Road said happily. Dragging Allen away from the only thing that could quiet the monster that is his stomach. Everyone stared after me wondering what to do.

Road dropped me in front of a tree. And sat beside me clinging on to me again. "Road why are you here?"

"Because the Earl said that we have to watch over you." Allen looked at her confused.

"Why?" Road giggled again.

"Silly Allen~! Your one of us. And there are exorcists around."

"But they are my friends they won't hurt me. Lenalee even said that when she reported to Koumi that she didn't mention me." Road then looked at him with a sad expression.

"I know Allen. But You never know when someone very close to you will betray you. Especially when it happens to be the one you...Love." Allen then knew that she was talking from expirecne.

"You mean, Neah." Road looked at him surprised.

"You know the 14th's name?"

"Yeah we talked on a few occasions."

"Yes Neah Walker younger brother to Mana Walker. Betrayer of the Noah Clan and...of my heart." Allen's widen eyes widen at this.

"I'm the only one left from that generation of Noahs since Neah had killed them all expect me and the Earl. The Noah's from that time didn't like me that much maybe it was because I was the youngest but I think the reason was because they were jealousy. Me and Neah were the Earl's favorites and since no one liked me or Neah we became fast friends. He's the one that taught me the song to move the ark. And also taught me friendship and love. He told me all about his life and his brother Mana. And he told me his feelings and I told him mine. Then he gave me my first kiss and I gave him his first too."

"But I guess all love story have to come to an end. When I find out he betrayed us and the Earl said for him to be brought to him to be killed It broke my heart so much that I couldn't even think of him. The Earl saw how much the betrayal hurt me that he told me I didn't have to fight. Even though the Earl knew I was Neah's weakness. Neah would never lay a hand on me unless it was in comfort. I saw the battle where Neah died and it broke my heart to pieces. After that I promised myself I would never give my heart to another like I had given it to Neah. I remembered what Neah always used to say 'Never stop keep walking until the day you die' so I did."

"But...when I met you Allen you remind me too much of Neah. You have the same eyes that Neah had and the same kind, polite but fierce personality. I had told myself I would not love another person for fear of betrayal but it seems that I slowly had began to fall in love with you Allen Walker. Even before I knew you about you being the 14th. When we first met in that town in Germany. Since you had found out that we are human too you didn't want to kill me despite knowing we worked for the Earl. Now that I think about it I wonder if Neah was stopping you somehow from killing me."

"And in the ark when I kissed you and clinged onto you. You never pushed me away I wonder if it was because of you loving me or Neah or maybe it was both. I will never know the answer I guess. But I want you to know something Allen I have told noone this story not even Tyki or the Earl. Though I suspect the Earl knowing something about me and Neah. I will always love you Allen Walker 14th or not. Neah is long gone and your the one I love now." She then leaned up and kissed me and I kissed back this time since there was no one watching.

Bookman's POV

"So that's where he went." Tyki had just told the Earl about seeing the Bookman Jr. Bookman at him surprised. The Earl laughed at Bookman's expression.

"So you somehow got him to run away without you. And you thought that you were saving your apprentice. But you know I didn't have Fiddler take out all the parasites out of him. I mean what kind of bad guy would I be if I did that." The Earl said with that goofy grin that didn't seem to fit his real personality.

"Why?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Because I'm The Earl. And I knew something like this would happen. Now while we keep an eye on him and the other exorcists." The Earl said leaving.

_'Lavi...I promised Isabelle that I would keep him safe. How am I gonna do that now?'_

Unknown POV

I opened the shop's doors. "So your back." A blond man wearing a weird hat said.

"Of course I am. I'm here to see my idiot apprentice." The red head general smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. Right now I'm writing the 15th chapter and I got an epic plot for this story. About this chapter if you want to know who Isabelle is then read my One-shot A Bookman's Secret History. I didn't think Road's story was gonna take about 3 or 4 paragraphs. And we all know who appears at the end I told you I would put him somewhere in the story and plot. Next Chapter 12: The Demon is Back.


	12. Chapter 12: The Demon Is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Demon Is Back<p>

Allen's POV

Even though Allen didn't get to eat much for lunch. He didn't really mind since he found out more about Neah and got to spend more time with Road. But his day just had a turn for the worst...the demon is back from the dead.

"Hello...Master." Right when he walked out of school he had spotted the red demon and had tried to hide or run before he was spotted but it seems hanging out with people with different hair colors than the regular black, browns, and blonds means you could be spotted fast.

"What's with that happy face, Idiot Apprentice?" Cross said with that smug grin of his.

"I'm not even gonna ask why your still alive."

"Of course because I can't die."

"Because your a demon." Cross ignore him and grabbed Lenalee's hand and kissed it.

"You've grown out your hair it's beautiful." Lenalee blushed.

"T-Thank you."

"Master!" Cross still ignored him and went up to Orihime.

"And what's your name?" Cross said kissing her hand too. Orihime was too embarrassed to talk.

"That's illegal Master!"

"No it isn't Idiot Apprentice! She is a fully grown women."

"I know but she's only 16 years old."

Cross grinned."That's still good."

I sighed. "Master..."

Suddenly someone had dared to kick Cross in the face. Cross fell to the ground clutching his face screaming."My beautiful face!"

"Serves you right. No one touches, Orihime." Then Tatsuki turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo! How could you let him touch her?" she yelled.

"Hey! That's your job not mine."

"You know I'll forgive you for kicking my face. If you would care to join me for a drink." Tatsuki then punched him.

"No way. I'm too young to drink. And even if I wasn't and you were the only guy left in the world I still wouldn't." Tatsuki yelled.

Cross grinned. "I love feisty women." Tatsuki was about to yelled again when someone intreped her.

"Not to intrepete. But how did you survive? I heard that you were shot on the right side of your face. And when I saw the scene there was so...much blood." Lavi asked.

"This is why I hate bookmen. They ask too many questions." Cross said becoming serious. "I used Miara. Not only can she hide you but she can create real life holograms." All the black order members stared at him with shock and anger. While the rest were just confused.

"I needed the Order to think that I was dead to get them off my backs. You know what I'm talking about Idiot Apprentice." Everyone then looked at Allen.

"Yes...When that creepy pope guy had attacked me, Link, Tyki, and Road. I saw a memory of him shooting you with Judgement. But I thought you had died even Tim did. He would go to where you died very chance he got."

"Well I knew that he was coming so before he came. I Ordered Maria to hide us and for her to make a real life hologram. A real life hologram makes real blood and acts just like it's real. That's also the reason you couldn't find a body because I made it disappear. Tell this to no one not even the Order. And the reason I'm here is because of my idiot apprentice." Everyone then stared at Allen again.

"Why, Master?"

"Because your an Outlaw and I'm a Deadman. And since no one knows where you are and everyone thinks I'm dead. We could be traveling partners again." Allen's eye's went so wide that you would have thought they would pop out of their sockets.

"NO!"

"Why not, Idiot Apprentice?" Cross asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Cause that was like worser than Hell. I am never traveling with you again."

"Well you are going to have to weather you like it or not." Cross said he grabbed the front of my school uniform and whispered into my ear so no else would hear. "I doubt the 14th will kill me since I'm helping him. But what about your friends they were ordered to kill you if the 14th does appear. And I doubt the 14th will spare them."

"But their my friends. They will never hurt me."

"Idiot apprentice even if they don't attack. The 14th will attack and when he does they will have to defend themselves." Cross threw Allen to the ground yelling. "Life is not always the way you want it. So deal with it I thought you knew that from my training. But I guess you haven't learned anything yet."

Allen laid on the ground hearing the same things over and over again.

"_When the 14__th__ takes over he will kill someone you love."_

"_You never know when someone close to you will betray you."_

"_Life's not always the way you want it. So deal with it."_

Allen then stood up and turned away from his Master and looked at his friends and new friends. "I- I'll go with you, Master. I don't want to hurt anyone or get anyone more involved then they already are."

Allen then turned to Cross. "I'm ready to go. But can I at least say goodbye." Cross nodded and Allen turned back to his friends to say his goodbyes.

After saying his goodbyes to Lenalee he pasted Lavi and said. "Take care of Lenalee. While I'm gone." Lavi gave me a slight nod to showed me that he had heard.

"Ready to go now, Idiot apprentice." Cross said walking away.

"Yes, Master." Allen said running after him without looking back.

Lou Fa's POV

"Allen..." She whispered watching her crush walking out of her life. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Johnny.

"It's ok. I doubt this is the last time we will see him." Johnny said trying to comfort her when he saw her fighting back tears. He gave a small simile.

"You know it's ok to cry." Lou Fa then clinged on to Johnny crying on his shirt.

Lavi's Pov

As he watched Allen run after Cross. He saw Lou Fa clinging to Johnny, crying. Kanda looked emotionless as usual but he knew deep down he missed the Beansprout. Ichigo and his friends looked like they didn't know what to do. Of course they wouldn't they only knew Allen for a short time. And Lenalee...she was crying.

Allen's words echoed in my head _"Take care of Lenalee. While I'm gone."_ Lavi hugged Lenalee close to him surprising her.

"Lavi..." She whispered surprised.

"Allen asked me to take care of you." At Allen's name she started crying again. "It's ok Lenalee let it all out. But don't forget we were all Allen's friends and we are all sad that he's gone even if we don't show it. So don't blame it all on yourself." Lenalee cried in his arms until she couldn't cry anymore.

Lavi saw that she was asleep. So he picked her up bridal style and Orihime showed him to her apartment. She then showed me to the guest room where Lenalee was staying. He laid her down on the bed gently.

As he was going to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist and stop him. He looked down at Lenalee to see she was awake. "Don't leave me, Lavi."

"Your awake Lenalee. I promise I won't leave till your asleep." He pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat in it.

"Thanks..."

"I would do anything for you, Princess." He grinned. Which was true since she had captured the heart that he was not susspoe to have.

"Lavi...I..." She said putting her hand on his. Then Lavi felt her lips on his. Lavi's one eye widen and he froze in shock. Now he knew how Allen felt when Road kissed him. Lenalee ended the kiss and said something else that shocked him even more.

"I...Love...You, Lavi." Lenalee said before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. So Cross comes back and leaves with Allen, a small Lou Fa x Johnny moment and Lenalee confess to Lavi. I know the ending was kind of bad yeah...I'm not good at writing romace sences or happy, funny sences when I write it comes out sad and dressping. And I apologize for any spelling mistakes I have always been bad at spelling and the sutpid spell checker won't give me the right word. And I promise that it won't be like 'Oh Lenalee confess to me now I will confess to her and then we live happily ever after.' yeah that's boring simple that's why I don't like LenaleexAllen paring it's too simple because they both have the same persontile. No offense to Allen x Lenalee fans I just think it's boring...I like complicted parings like LavixLenalee and AllenxRoad.

Random songs that I think go good with D. gray man stuff:

RoadxNeah (past) RoadxAllen (present): 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Heracules

KandaxLenalee: 'Something There' From Beauty And The Beast

Allen's problem with the 14th thing: 'Who Says You Can't Go Home' By Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles

D. Gray Man: 'Why Should We Worry' From Oliver And Company (A/N: My fav movie and song.)

AllenxRoad: 'Love Story' By Taylor Swift

AllenxRoad: 'Just A Kiss' By Lady Antebellum (A/N: My fav band.)

Allen and Mana: 'Never Alone' By Lady Antebellum

LavixLenalee: 'Colder Weather' By Zac Brown Band

LavixLenalee: 'Bottle Up Lighting' By Lady Antebellum

LavixLenalee: 'Got Whatever It Is' By Zac Brown Band

LavixLenalee: 'What Hurts The Most' By Rascal Flatts

D. Gray Man: 'If I Die Young' By The Band Perry

I think that's it...I know a lot of songs. If you have noticed I'm more of a country fan. I don't know why everyone now of days likes rap and pop I know everyone has there own opion but to me rap is like...people talking fast with music in the background. As I said it's my opion so you don't have to agree with me. I like Country, some pop, some rock, and classical music. And I'm also a Disney fan and proud of it and I don't like the Disney channel now but I still watch the classic disney movies and listen to the songs. Now I think this author note's long enough with random stuff that I don't even know why I put in here... So next chapter everyone's fav captain appears, Next Chapter 13: The Third Act. See you then.


	13. Chapter 13:The Third Act

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Third Act<p>

Unknown POV

A white haired captain was looking around his office for his fuku-taicho so she could do her paperwork. _'She's probably getting drunk again.'_ He thought angrily. But before he could go out to find his drunk lutient.

A messenger came sending a message. "Captain Hustiguya is ordered to the Head Captain right away." The messenger said then he disappeared. Toshiro had no choice but to obey.

At The Head Captain's

"Captain Hustiguya you are ordered to a city called New York City in America."

"America? Why that far away?"

"It's a special mission. There has been many sightings of Hollows sometimes Menos Grandes." Toshiro's eyes widen. _'Menos Grandes?" _

"But recently those Hollows have been disappearing. Even though there is no Soul Reapers assigned to that city. You are ordered to take a group with you to find out what the cause is."

"Yes sir. I'll go right away."

At A Random Bar In Soul Society

"Mastumo!" Toshiro yelled at the drunk Mastumo with a drunk Kira and Hasgi.

"Hi Captain! Care for a drink?" Mastumo drunkenly holding up a bottle of sake.

"No!" Toshiro grabbed his drunk fuku-taicho and dragged her out of the bar. "Come on we have a mission to do."

Later...

Toshiro's group constited of Ikkau, Yumichika, Mastumo, Bakyua, and Momo. "...Understand. Now we leave soon." Toshiro said finishing explaining.

"Great I can't wait! Ever since the war ended it's been boring lately." Ikkau said grinning.

Lavi's POV

It's been two days since Allen had disappeared with General Cross and two days since Lenalee's confession. I had asked her if she had remembered that night when I took her to the apartment. But she said she didn't all she remembers is crying and falling asleep in my arms. Though she did say she had a weird dream.

I guess it's good that she didn't remember. Since she didn't remember then she could have been dreaming of Allen and thought I was Allen. That would explain the 'don't leave me part'. Though they do say a person subconscious is usually is right so maybe...she does really love me.

No! I shouldn't be thinking like that even though a bookman has no need for a heart. He has already fallen for Lenalee. But...she loves Allen. And Bookman would kill me if he knew I had _feelings._ Lavi touched his lips where the feeling of her lips on his still remind.

I don't know why she doesn't notice me. I mean all she talks about is Allen. "Is Allen alright?" "Where is Allen?" What about 'Lavi' sometimes. I know I sound jealous but I have been around longer than him and I comfort her when she's down and I take care of her and all I get is 'Allen'.

Then now she gave me my first kiss and I was her first kiss even if she doesn't remember and all I get is 'Allen'. Old Panda was right Bookmen have no need for a heart they only bring pain.

Allen's POV

Me and Master were in a Hotel in New York City. There had been rumors here so we decided to stay here awhile. Master had enrolled me in school to find out what extcally has been going on. Since it was the weekend I didn't have school and Master had gone off probably to get drunk with a women again.

Allen had two options 1. Go exploring in a huge city filled with people. Or 2. Stay in the hotel room. He went option 2. Allen was flipping through channels on a T.V. He was seeing what people liked in the future. All he saw was stupid boring stuff like couples breaking up, Teenage girls about his age having babies and other stupid stuff like that. The only thing he found interesting was the Food Channel and the History Channel.

As he was watching this lady make a mouth watering cake there was a huge boom making the TV go off. Allen got up angrily, he had been writing down the recipe to that cake so he could maybe make it. And someone just had to ruin it. Allen activated his innocence and killed the Akuma quickly. It took awhile but the T.V came back on and now the lady was cooking something else. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>AN: The second rule to D. Gray Man is never mess with Allen's food. The first rule is never mess with Kanda's hair, mugen, soba, etc. So I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's kinda of short but I didn't relize it was short till now. Now our fav. white haired captain enters the picture with a few more popular soul reapers. Lavi still fights with his feelings for Lenalee when she dose'nt remember kissing him. And the funny thing with Allen is just something I randomly put in there to show he was in New York. Sorry if I don't how New York City is like. I never really been out of my birth state and the only time I really see New York City is like during the New Years on t.v. And I don't watch t.v much since I don't like the shows on t.v anymore. Anyway I'm more of a grab a book and mp3 player and read while listening to music kind of person.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes or any name spelled wrong. I'm too lazy to look up the names. I've been thinking should Lenalee and Lavi get together or should Lavi randomly get kiddnapped and everyone has to go save him. I'm not gonna spoil the story but I'm wondering since I'm stuck between a fuffly sence where they get together or Lavi gets kiddnapped.

Now about the new chapter of D. Gray Man I keep forgetting to mention I've heard from others fans that the person who made D. Gray Man keeps getting a new style of drawing the charatcers and they don't like it. Well I didn't notice it till they had mention it and now that Kanda has come back and got his Mugen turned to a crystalized type. He looks not so much girly anymore. I was kind of sad that the old guy died I autcally liked him despite finding out all that stuff about him. And we get to see Allen YAY! and some random girl. I have been wondering why is Allen in a alley not at that mother's place. Well maybe because of that creepy guy following him...maybe we will hopefully find out more next month. Also when I went to read the last chapters again. When Allen left through the Ark he said "This is the last time I will have help from the Ark, Black Order, and the Noahs." so maybe that explains it.

I've notice D. Gray Man and Bleach has a kind of new style now. The Bleach chartachers have new haircuts which I don't like...expect maybe Toshiro's before he look..ok now he looks like Allen= cute. D. Gray Man I like the new style the charatcers look better than they did at the beginning. Now finally the filler on Bleach has pasted and they are starting the episdoes from the manga YAY! Now I think this author's note is longer than the chapter now. Next Chapter 14:A New School, And Strange New People. R&R


	14. Chapter 14:Strange New People

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: A New School And Strange New People<p>

Toshiro's POV

We had entered into a school to see if there were any reason has to why the hollows were disappearing. But all I had found out is nothing. It was lunch time and I was just about to go sit at some table. But Mastumo had dragged me to this table where there was only one person sitting. And it seemed like everyone was trying to stay away from him.

As we sat down the boy had looked up and now I knew why everyone was staying away from him. He had a red scar going down the left side of his face and to add to that he had white hair like him. But other than that he looked harmless he was wearing a red bow tie that you never see people wearing anymore and a white dress and pants.

"Hello! I'm Rangiku Mastumo. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker." He said with a polite simile. _'what a weird kid. Dressed up like he's going to church. Has a scar and gloves on his hands. And talks politely.' _Toshiro thought. Then everyone else introduced themselves.

"Why do you all have Japanese names?"

"Because we are all foreign exchange students." Toshiro said.

"Really cool. I'm new here too. Me and my Master just moved here from England."

"Is that why you have that British accent?" Mastumo asked.*

"Yep! Though my Master doesn't like to stay in one place all the time. So we travel a lot."

"Why do you call him Master?"

"Because he's not my real dad. My apotived dad died from...a car wreck. When I was only 10. Shortly afterwards Master came along. I call him Master since it would be wrong to call him...dad since no one can replace Mana. Also since Master is not like a dad to me all he does is call me Idiot Apprentice and drink with women."

_'that sounds like a certain someone I know.' _Toshiro thought.

"Did you say adoptive father?" Bakyuka asked.

"Yeah...Mana took me in and care about me like no one else had. Everyone else thought I was a freak." After that everyone slientily ate their food. Allen had a big attipe for someone so skinny and short. Toshiro found he had Allen in a few of his classes.

In P.E Allen was pretty altelhic I asked him how he was so good and he replied with when he was with Mana they would travel around and preform for money.

After School...

Toshiro was walking out of school with his group. When he spotted a guy with red hair wearing an uniform and smoking with a golden bird on his head. The right side of his face was covered by his hair. He was looking around when he looked towards me and started towards my dercition.

He then stopped in front of me. "There you are idiot apprentice." He looked down at me. "Did you get shorter. Now I know why Kanda calls you Beansprout. Wait what happened to your scar?" Suddenly he pulled out a gun.

He muttered something like "Akuma..." Then before I could do something before he could pull the trigger. An voice saved his life even though he's already dead.

"Master!" Allen yelled running to the guy with the gun. _'so this is his Master interesting...'_

"I'm right here. And he is not an Akuma." _'A demon? What are they talking about?'_

"Idiot apprentice you should have told me that sooner." Toshiro thought he hard Allen say 'I did...'

"It's a good thing too. Because I don't like to kill beautiful women." He said going up to Mastumo and kissing her hand. "Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"Yes! I love to drink."

"No Mastumo."

"Why not captain?"

"Because we have work to do. You can go drinking after work."

"Too bad I was looking forward to it." He said grinning.

"Sir what's your name?" Momo asked.

"Marian Cross, but you can just call me Cross."

"Master can I be excused?" We all looked at Allen to see him holding his left hand over his left eye.

"Sure go." Allen ran off. Shortly afterwards our phones went off meaning a hollow had appeared. I saw Ikkau and Yumichika run off toward where Allen had ran off to.

"Sorry I gotta take this call." I lied running after them. As we got there we saw someone in a white cloak take down the hollow with a huge black claw. As he turned around we saw a guy with a sliver mask on his face. When he saw us he ran away.

Allen's POV

It seems like my life's never gonna get easier the people he had met at lunch. Were now standing in front of me shocked they now were wearing black outfits like Ichigo and had swords. The one that looked like me had a white coat on his uniform. I luckily had my mask on so they didn't recognize me. I then ran as fast as I can.

"Hey wait!" I heard Toshiro call. I then heard them running after me. I finally lost them in a maze of alley ways. I deactivated Crown Clown and made my way back to the hotel room that me and my Master was staying in on the way back I got some dinner for myself.

"Iidot apprentice your late." I heard Master yell.

"Sorry I ran into some trouble but it's over now." I looked over to the couch to see Mastumo sitting there with Master.

"Oh Allen your home. What kind of trouble?"

"Well I was on my way to the store to buy dinner. When suddenly the ground shook and the next thing I knew there was this guy in a white cloak. I couldn't see his face since he had a sliver mask on. He had a black claw and he was blocking something invisible. The told me to run so I ran." Allen lied to her. He knew that Mastumo's friends had seen him go in that decrtion. And since her friends would either tell her or have told her about the person in the white cloak. He had to make a cover for himself.

"Oh I hope your alright."

"I'm fine if that guy hadn't saved me from whatever that was. I probably wouldn't be here right now." Allen had lied again. He saw the look of 'go away I'm busy' from his Master. So he went over to his bed and turned away from them to enjoy his dinner.

Lenalee's POV

It's been a few days since Allen went with Cross. And ever since that day Road and Tyki have disappeared too. And ever since then Lavi has been acting very strange. Like he would be talking to someone then I would walk into the room and go towards him and he would act nervous. I have never known Lavi to act nervous. Like this morning I walked into the classroom.

"Hi Lavi!"

"Hi Lenalee."

"Lavi what's wrong? You have been acting weird lately."

"Weird? I haven't been acting weird." The he would suddenly change the subject. "I'm having a good day. Have you had a good day?" The he spots Kanda. "Hey Yuu!"

"Don't call me that rabbit!"

It's really strange how one day he could go to playful, cheerful, goofy Lavi to nervous and doesn't want to talk. Once he asked me about if I remember him taking me back to the apartment that night.

I told him I didn't which was true since all I remember is Lavi comforting me and me falling asleep in his arms. Then I had a weird dream the next thing I knew I had woke up the next day in my bed completely forgetting the dream. I wonder if something happened that day to make him act this way.

_'Why do I even care...he probably doesn't feel the same way for me anyway.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hoped you like this chapter. Yeah so Toshiro meets Allen and Allen is almost caught. Lenalee is wondering why is Lavi is acting like that. Yeah when Lenalee said she dosen't remember all that stuff it reminds me of me. I kind of sleep walk like I would fall alseep on the couch then I would wake up in my bed. And I would ask my mom "How did I get in my bed?" and she would say. "I told you to go to your bed and sleep and you did." my response. "I don't remember that." That happened just last night sussopely I said "NO." to my mom but I don't remember... Yeah I don't remember things like I would be skipping into the kitchen going "I'm gonna get some food." Then I open the fridge and stand there and go "What was I gonna do again?"

Yeah today I writting something for fun and I might put it on fanfiction it's about Hollyleaf and Kanda. If you don't know Hollyleaf (I mentioned her a few author's notes back.) she's a cat from the series Warriors by. Erin Hunter. She's my second fav. cat behind Jayfeather her blind brother. I love Jayfeather! umm...yeah the next chapter Chapter 15: Shocking Truths. R&R.


	15. Chapter 15: Shocking Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Shocking Truths<p>

Toshiro's POV

Mastumoto had just came back from Cross's place. I had let her join him to find out some information from him. "So did you find out anything?"

"Not really...even when he's really drunk he's very smart. He would keep changing the subject. Saying 'let's not talk about that.' But I did hear something from Allen."

"Tell me." Mastumoto then told him what Allen had told her about the encounter with the white cloak person. "This just doesn't add up. First Cross wears a uniform, he has a gun, and Allen and Cross were both saying something about Akuma earlier. Then Allen runs off to the decrition of the hollow and then this mysterious white cloak person destroys a hollow. What's going on?"

"Then there's that not so pretty scar Allen has and he also wears unfashionable gloves." Yumichika added.

"It's either Allen was lying to us to throw us off the trail or he is just an normally troubled teenager." Toshiro said. After thinking for a few moments he turned toward Baykuya.

"Captain Kuchiki. Your the fastest of all of us. Do you think you could sneak into their hotel room and plant a device in there to see if they were lying or not?"

"I guess." He said getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Shiro-chan do we have to do this? I don't like spying on people's private life's." Momo said.

"We are not spying. We are searching for the truth. Now Captain Kuchiki here's the device." He gave Baykuya a small black device. "I would say plant it when they are asleep or not looking. And if you hear them say something report to me got it?" Baykuya nodded and Toshiro singled him to leave.

"Well this isn't a beautiful situation." For once Toshiro had to agree with Yumichika.

Baykuya's POV

Baykuya had heard Yumichika's comment before leaving. Usually he didn't agree with the brutes from the 11th division. But he had to agree with him. He was a part of a royal family and he thought it was disgraceful to spy on people's private life's.

Though he had a feeling none of the other soul reapers liked the idea either. But it looks like there's some things that come with the job that you don't want to do . He stood outside the window of their hotel room.

"Idiot apprentice, how could you almost get caught?"

"Hey at least they didn't see my face."

"But they could have then what would happen? We would be reported to that soul society. And we would be in more trouble than with The Black Order or The Noah Clan." _'How do they know about Soul Society? What kind of trouble? What's the Black Order and Noah Clan?' Baykuya thought. 'Well at least now we know the kid was lying."_

"I know Master. But luckily I had the mask on and that's all that matters."

"Allen I want you to promise me something."

"Yes Master?"

"Promise that when you go to fight Akuma's that your mask is on just in case something like this happens again. And when your at school if your eye actives try hiding it and just the Soul Reapers do their work. And do not tell them anything about who we are. Just lie or twist the truth around a little. "

"I know you were against letting that women in here. But I had to try to get something from her. But it didn't seem to work. It seems she was trying to get answers from me. Be careful Allen one fatal mistake could be the end. After all that creepy guy who shot me is still after you."

"Yes Master..." Baykuya heard before all the lights went out and it was silent. He waited a few more minutes before opening the window and he put the small device under a side table between the two beds. He then quickly flashstepped out and closed the window.

_'Mission complete. Now to report to Captain Hitusgaya.'_

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was gonna updated eariler but there's something wrong with fanfiction and I don't even know why it won't work right. Well anyway so Toshiro is susicpous of Allen and Cross and sends Baykuya to investige. And Cross tells Allen to be careful about what he says. I've been reading too many Nancy Drew books seriously. I'm sorry if they are OOC or if there is any spelling or grammer mistakes. Not that I'm saying that anyone's fanfiction is bad but I just hate how some crossovers are like "I'm Allen Walker, I'm an exorcist your a Soul Reaper let's be friends and beat up some bad guys." It's too.. simple like LenaleexAllen simple or OrihimexIchigo simple.

So the new chapter of D. gray man susspoe to come out today at sometime...I've been waiting for it since 5:00 this morning when I wake up for school. And it's still not out at least I found some raw stuff. I'm sad about it though it's all about Johnny and Kanda, no Allen or Lavi :(. At least Kanda is going with Johnny but I'm wondering is why isn't Lenalee with Kanda suriously. She's all "We can't find Allen! Where is Allen?" but she won't go try to find him herself. I kind like Lenalee but all she worries about is Allen what about Lavi. I mean Lavi hasn't been mention once in a long time and he's my fav. character and Allen's my second fav. charatcer and he was only shown once last chapter.

Well before I get into a bigger rant I'm just gonna end it here. Thanks to anyone who review, favorited, and story alerted The Stranger. I might start writting the rest of The Return Of Fell (though I don't think anyone is reading that...) and maybe Disappearance I don't like leaving my reader's disapionted with "Oh I lost the inspiration I'm gonna quit writing this, goodbye." cause I've been disapointed like that millions of times. And as I said last chapter I was writing something about Hollyleaf and Kanda if I do put it on fanfiction. I'm not gonna put it on this site till it's finsh it's just a little fun thing I did since Hollyleaf and Kanda seem alike to me anyway. Ok so Next Chapter 16: Twisting The Truth. R&R


	16. Chapter 16:Twisting The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Twisting The Truth<p>

Allen's POV

It was lunch time again and Allen looked around for the Soul Reaper group. Hoping they wouldn't sit with him, he didn't like lying. Sure he used to lie to his friends so they wouldn't worry about him. But this was a completely different story.

"Hello, Walker." Sure enough they did sit with him.

"Um..you can just call me Allen. You don't have to be so formal, Toshiro." Allen said with a simile.

"It's Hitusgaya." "Ok...sounds like Kanda." I muttered.

"Not to be rude. But this is the second time I heard that name." Momo said.

"Oh..Kanda. Yeah remember me saying I have traveled around a lot. Well the longest time I stayed in a place was in Japan. I made a lot of good friends there. Yuu Kanda was one of them. Though I wouldn't really call him a friend."

"Why is that?" Ikkau asked.

"He didn't like anyone saying his first name. And we would always fight it would start with calling me Beansprout then I would yell 'My name is Allen, BaKanda.' Then Lenalee would break up the fight."

"Lenalee?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah she was another one of my friends. Though all of my friends are older than me."

"By how old?" Mastumo asked.

"Well Kanda and Lavi are 19 and Lenalee is 17."Before anything else could be said the bell rang, saving Allen."Oh the bell well gotta go. See you in P.E. Toshiro!"

"It's Hitusgaya!"

Toshiro's POV

From Baykuya's report he could tell that Allen was twisting the truth. 'So does this mean Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are from the same group as Allen?' Toshiro then called for a meeting. Before going back to class, the Soul Reapers put green pills in their mouths.

On the roof...

"We all know Walker is clearly lying. What I'm wondering is are those friends of his like him." Toshiro said. "If Allen said was partly true and they are in Japan. Then there is a pobbsile chance that Kurosaki knows them."

"But there's also a chance that Ichigo dosen't know them." Ikkau said.

"No he knows them. I know that for a fact since it seems Kurosaki is a magnet for trouble." Toshiro said knowingly.

Ichigo POV

Lavi had invited his friends over for dinner which was a disaster. "Ichigo why didn't you tell me, You have such pretty friends!" Before Dad could say anything else. I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Shut up, old man." Lenalee was chatting with Yuzu. While Lavi was annoying Kanda again while stealing glances at Lenalee. Loufa and Johnny talked to Karin. As Lavi stole another glance toward Lenalee I became annoyed as ever.

'Seriously why doesn't he just tell her his feelings? Even if I'm dense I could still see their feelings for each other. It's as clear as day! I didn't really notice it till that day after Lavi came home after taking Lenalee home. He came in my room quietly thinking I was asleep and I heard him whisper to himself. 'Bookmen aren't susspoe to have hearts. Anyway she likes Allen...' Ok so he likes her but he is has dense to her feelings, as she is to his feelings.'

Later...

Lavi's friends had gone home. And we were sitting in the living room watching the History Channel. Because Lavi had said something about a 'Panda?' who was gonna kill him if he didn't study and he thought watching the History Channel was better than reading books.

"Hey Lavi-nii-san?" Yuzu called to Lavi.

"What is it?"

"Where is Allen-nii-san he hasn't come home in awhile?"

"Well you see Dad came home from his business trip. And decide to take Allen with him on another trip because he is underage." Lavi answered. 'Where does he come up with these good lies?'

"Oh...that's sad. I'll miss cooking a lot of food for him." Yuzu said with a sad face.

"Well I bet he'll come back soon to vist." Lavi said trying to cheer her up.

Ring! Ring!

Ichigo took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. "I'll be right back." He said. Ichigo got up and went to his room. He closed to door and locked it. Then he opened his cell phone.

"Helllo, Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitusgaya to you, Kurosaki. I have no time for chit-chat. I'm calling for information."

"What kind of information?"

"Do you know anyone by the names of Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well we have met Allen Walker who is their friend."Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise.

"You met, Allen? Where is he? How do you know him?"

"Head Captain sent me with a team to New York. To investigate why Hollows are disappearing when there is no Soul Reaper assigned here. And while here we met Walker and now he along with his Master is under suspicion of defeating Hollows without permission of Soul Society. If that's true and Allen's friends are doing the same, then they are to become like the Quincy."

"Why! They are doing nothing wrong. Besides it's not like they are killing the souls. They are saving it just like we do."

"Kurosaki you seem to know a lot about these people. Mind sharing with me?"

"No! I'm not gonna let innocent people die when they did nothing wrong!"

"You're too soft Kurosaki. I hate killing innocent people too. But that's the way it's go to be. Now if you don't tell me the info then I will be forced to...report to Soul Soctiey about you helping the enemy." "Fine! Go ahead! But I'm not sitting around when innocent people that are from the past die in the future."

"Kuro-" Ichigo hanged up the phone angrily.

* * *

><p>AN:I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So the story gets more and more intresting, Allen tries to lie but fails. Toshiro has a feeling that Ichigo knows Allen's friends and he's right. Ichigo dosen't want to talk and now Ichigo and the exorcist are in troblue with Soul Society. I noticed the Noah Clan hasn't appeared in a while, don't worry they will appear soon. And there will be more AllenxRoad stuff and coming up soon is a huge LavixLenalee sence. I am a terrible lier my family will know if I'm lying if I'm laughing. And they will also know if I'm up to something if I'm grinning. Just like that fake rock in my room it says on it 'When Irish eyes are smiling they are usaully up to something.' I'm a little bit Irish so yeah, and no I do not have green eyes or red hair..though I do have a little red in my hair...They also tease me about my eyes, something about cat eyes...werid. Anyway sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes. Next Chapter 17: The Plan.R&R


	17. Chapter 17: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Plan<p>

Toshiro's POV

Toshiro put the phone away without saying a word. "Captain?" Mastumo asked.

"Kurosaki knows something but he refuses to tell. But he did say something before he hanged up. That Allen Walker and his friends are from the past."

"What!"

"But...the past? Then how did they get to the future?" Momo asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling Walker is behind this."

"Allen? Why him?" Ikkau asked.

"Because everything leads to him. What kind of trouble are they in with these Black Order and Noah Clan? Who is this guy that is after Walker? There is so many questions and only Walker can answer them."

"But Captain. Every time we try to question him he avoids it." Mastumo said.

"Then we will just have to force it out of him." Toshiro said ending the meeting without another word.

Lavi's POV

It had been 30 mins. Since Ichigo had left to answer his call. When he came back Lavi noticed something was bothering him no matter how much he tried to hide it. "Hey Yuzu I'm gonna go over to Chad's house. He called and asked me if I wanted to sleep over."

"Ok Ichi-nii have fun." Ichigo turned to leave then he turned around again.

"Hey Lavi do you want to come with me? Your friends Kanda and Johnny will be over there."

"I guess..." Lavi said curiously getting up and heading with Ichigo to his room to get our stuff. Even though he didn't really have anything but the clothes on his back.

"So what's this all about?" I asked when were in his room with the door closed. Where his family couldn't hear them.

"I'll tell you later. My family likes to spy on me a lot. Besides I think it's best to explain when everyone is present." When we got to Chad's house. I was shocked to see everyone here. Lavi still confused went and sat down by Kanda.

"Now that everyone's here. I can tell you what we are all here for." Ichigo then went into the phone call that he had got from some 'Toshiro'.

"What do we do?" Orihime asked.

"We hide and I know the perfect place."

At A Abandoned Warehouse

"Hey Shinji! Are you there!" Ichigo yelled. A few seconds later the doors to the warehouse opened and a short blond haired girl even shorter than Allen. Came flying out and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"Hey Strawberry! What's with all these people. Didn't we tell you not to show where we live." She turned her mad gaze to Rukia and Renji "Epically to Soul Reapers."

"Hello to you too Hyrioi. Sorry this is on such short notice. We needed some where to hide out for awhile." Ichigo said looking around."Where is Shinji?"

"So Ichigo you came crawling back to us." A blond man said walking out of the warehouse.

"I'm still not joining. We just need somewhere to hide. And since you guys have been hiding here for thousands of years. I thought why not come here." Ichigo said with a grin.

'I'm still not joining? What does he mean?' Lavi thought confused.

"Well your always welcome here Ichigo. Since your one of us." Shinji and Hyroi walked back into the ware house and we followed.

Allen's POV

Allen was walking back to the Hotel he was staying at. He kept looking around cause he felt like someone was following or watching him. Suddenly out of nowhere Toshiro and his group appeared around him surrounding him.

"Ahhhh!" Allen yelled surprised falling down on the ground. All the people around him stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. Since they can't see Toshiro and his group. Baykuya and Ikkau grabbed him and they all flashed stepped away with me. They stopped at a abandon house. Good thing they stopped I feel dizzy and sick from all that flash stepping. Baykuya and Ikkau dragged me into the house and dropped me on a chair in the middle of the room. They tied me up with ropes to the chair so I wouldn't escape.

"What do you want?" I asked though I already knew what they wanted. I shouldn't saw this coming and I shouldn't have let my guard down.

"We want answers now." Toshiro said in a commanding voice. Allen knew they wanted answers but he didn't think they would do something as extreme as kidnapping him.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now we get to the action Allen gets kiddnapped by Toshiro and Ichigo and everyone else hides in the Vizard's hideout. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out but maybe it will next week. With school and me feeling like I'm gonna throw up any second I have been writing often has I should. Also with me and my brother waiting for the new Zelda game to come out Zelda: Skyward Sword. I've been trying to beat my file on Zelda: Twilight Princess I'm almost to Gandrof Yay! (I do not know how to spell his name.) Next chapter there will romance, suspense, mystery, fatherly love, and...deadly songs? Next Chapter 18: The Deadly Song. R&R.


	18. Chapter 18: The Deadly Song

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Deadly Song<p>

Cross's POV

_'Where is that idiot apprentice? He should have been home hours ago.' _Cross usually liked spending time with women but tonight he just wasn't feeling it.

"What's wrong, Marian?" said a golden blond sitting next to him.

"Nothing I'm just wondering where my idiot apprentice is." Cross taking another sip of his drink.

"I didn't know you had a son." _'Why do they always think he's my son. Yeah I guess he could be considered my son since I am his guardian. But I would never consider treating like my son. Like a certain General does to his apprentices.'_

"No he's not my son. He's just a kid I picked up off the street after his adoptive father died. He was a friend of mine that told me to take care of him."

"Oh how kind of you. If your that worried about him. Then why don't you go try to find him."

"You don't mind if I have to make our meeting short."

"No I don't mind. I hope you find him, Marian." She said walking out of the room closing the door. Leaving Cross to himself. Cross got up and left the hotel. He called for a taxi and told it to go to the school.

Even though there was no one there since it was around 10 or 11 at night. He thought maybe Allen would be close by. He looked everywhere but still couldn't find him. Cross then started to walk back to the Hotel the way Allen goes.

Cross knocked on all the doors of all the houses he saw. Sometimes no one would answer or someone would threaten to shoot him. But people who did answer he would asked them if they saw a white hair boy but they would say "No."

He was about to give up when at the last door he finally got an answer. "Yeah I did see him. He was walking fine one second. Then he screamed and fell on the ground in surprise almost. And then it looked like something invisible grabbed him and then the next second he was gone." A black haired lady said.

"Thank you miss, for telling me. I had been wondering what had happened to him since he didn't come home."

"Is he your son?"

"I...guess you could say that." The lady looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well I hope you find him soon."

"I hope so too. Well good night miss and thanks again."

"Your welcome sir." She said closing the door.

_'Soul Reapers...' _was all Cross could think of.

Lavi's POV

"So that's the situation." Shinji said. "Ichigo what's with you and getting in trouble with Soul Society."

"I don't know..." Ichigo said.

"Well nothing we can do about it now."

"Does anyone want to listen to some music?" A guy with long blond hair asked.

"Sure." So everyone got quiet as Rose got out his guitar and played a nice slow romantic song. I then suddenly got a idea.

"Hey Lenalee do you...want to dance?" He then felt like wanting to take back the words. _'Why did I ever ask a stupid question like that?'_

"Well...maybe."

"Oh come on it's not like Koumi's here." She giggled.

"That's true." I got up and took her by the hand leading her to the middle of the room. I felt everyone's gazes on us but I ignored it all. All I could think of was how beautiful Lenalee looked.

"So do you know how to dance?" I asked neverously.

"Yep! I love to dance." She said cheerfully. "Do you?"

"Well I've seen people dance but never actually done it before."

"Great! I'll lead then." Lenalee came close to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I then neverously put my hands of her back pulling her close to me. We then started moving back in forth in a nice simple motion.

Suddenly other people joined us. Rukia had forced Ichigo to dance with her. Uryuu and Orihime danced together. And surprisingly that girl Lisa and gotten Kanda to dance with her. Even Shinji and Hyrioi were dancing together.

As we sway back forth I couldn't help but stare into Lenalee's mesmerizing violet eyes. We were lost in our own little world. Lenalee then leaned her head against my chest making me blush a little. _'I could stay like this forever.'_ Lavi thought. The whole moment made him forget all his worries.

With Lenalee leaning against him with her pretty black hair that shines in the moonlight and the romantic music. Made wish he could stay in this perfect moment.

"Lenalee..." He whispered.

"Hm.." She answered looking up at him peacefully. He cupped her face in his hand and he slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Shocking not only him but everyone around him even Lenalee. Everyone had stopped to stare at us. I didn't realize what I was doing until the music had stopped.

My eyes widen in surprise and I broke the kiss stepping away from Lenalee. I saw her shocked expression and I saw her put her hand to her lips. I didn't know what I was doing when I kissed her it was like I was under some spell.

"I'm sorry Lenalee..." And that's all I could say. "I'm sorry." I then ran out of the warehouse I didn't stop running. I finally collapsed at a river bank. _'I ruined it. Even though I love her I knew she would never return my feelings. So I didn't want to say anything to ruin our friendship. And now I had to go and ruin it. She probably won't speak to me again. If she does it will probably be really awkward. I shouldn't have asked her to dance.' _Lavi thought.

He then felt tears running down his face. _'Am I crying?'_ It felt foreign to him, to cry, to be sad. Before he met Lenalee I never had these feelings of happiness, sadness, friendship, and...love. Before I had no feelings I was like a stone. I never had compassion for the people that died in those wars that he had to recorded. And now he knew why Bookman weren't susspoe to have feelings it brought too much pain.

Allen's POV

"Starting talking Allen Walker." Toshiro said coldly.

"I said I don't know what your talking about."

"Yeah right your 'Master' sure knew what he was talking about. Tell me Walker what is this Black Order and Noah Clan? What kind of trouble are you in?"

_'How do they know all this?'_

_**'Cause they heard you and Cross talking about it.'**_

_'Neah? Where have you been? I haven't heard you in a while.'_

_**'That's because I only appear when your in trouble.'**_

_'Well that helps...'_

_**'Yeah...But I can't help you if you won't let me take over.' **_Neah said a sly voice.

_'Fine you can take me over. But only for a little while. Just don't hurt them, Uncle Neah.'_

_**'Well this is surprising. This is the first I heard of you wanting to use your Noah powers, idiot nephew.'**_ Neah said before Allen lost consicouis. Allen's skin turned dark and his eyes turned gold. Toshiro and his group were taken completely with Allen's change in apprence. 'Allen' then broke into crazy laughter and then they knew that wasn't like the Allen they knew.

"_**So you think my Nephew will just tell you if you tied him to a chair." **_Instead of the young voice they were acosmmeted to Allen's voice sounded more grown up.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"_**It's not who I am that matters. It's what I am that you have to be concern about. Now would would you like to hear a song?" **_Somehow 'Allen' had broken out of the ropes that kept him to the chair. And now he was standing with a crazed grin of his face. 'Allen' walked closer to us. Everyone pulled out their zanpaktous to defend themselves when a haunting sweet melody filled the air.

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
>Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita<p>

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao<p>

Surfaces numerous of your faces  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<p>

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni<p>

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born  
>umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga<p>

Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth  
>ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo<p>

I will still continue to pray  
>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru<p>

Please bestow upon this child your love  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<p>

Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss  
>tsunaida te ni kisu wo<p>

So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
>Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita<p>

Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao<p>

Surfaces numerous of your faces  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<p>

There was a clunking sound as swords fell to the ground, as their owners clutched their heads in pain. A moment later all the soul reapers laid on the ground.

"Who are you..."Toshiro asked almost not awake just like his comrades are.

"_**Some call me the 14**__**th**__**, some call me by my real name. But what you have to remember is that if you ever try that again with my nephew. Then I will personally see that your dead. I don't care what my idiot nephew says, cause unlike him I'm not so kind."**_ He said before Toshiro lost consiucos. Neah then heard a gun click behind him.

"_**Well nice to see you again...exorcist." **_Neah said turning to see Cross pointing a gun at him.

"Nice to see you again too, 14th." Cross said grinning.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.I think the best song to go with the LavixLenalee in this chapter is 'Dancing away with my heart' by Lady Antebellum it's from their new album. I know I said it will probably come up next week but, next week is a holiday. And I won't be really to get on much on the computer. I think this is my best chapter yet and I've already wrote up to 23 chapters. Though I have to really work on Chapter 23 alot. I love this chapter cause I got to write in Cross's POV (sorry if I made him OCC) and made him look like a fatherly figure. And I also love this chapter cause of the LavixLenalee and Neah! Yay! Last chapter I said I feel like throwing up well it's gone and I didn't throw up luckily. But now it's my throat it's like this burning and now I'm choughing really bad. I heard the virus has been going around. But I think I got it from my sister, first she feels like throwing up but she dosen't. Then her throat hurts and now she's been throwing up and has a fever. Hopefully this isn't a pattern and I won't be like she is now. Next Chapter: The Fourth Act. R&R


	19. Chapter 19:The Fourth Act

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: The Fourth Act<p>

Neah's/Allen's POV

"_**It's been a long time since I last saw you."**_

"Yes it has. Have you taken Allen over completely?" Cross said lowering his gun.

"_**No he let me take over for awhile."**_

"Surprising since he refuses to use his Noah powers."

"_**Yeah it shocked me too. So you have been taking care of my nephew. I don't really like your training. But I agree with you about how Allen needs to learn about how cruel the world is. It looks like my time is up. Next time we meet exorcist I will have taken over completely." **_Allen's skin and eyes turned normal and he stumbled a bit.

"Master?" He asked confused at what had happened. He look around and spotted all the soul reapers on the ground. "What? Are they dead?"

"No they were just knocked out." Cross said turning around."Now let's go before they wake up." Cross said walking off. Allen still a little confused followed his Master but not without looking back one more time.

Lenalee's POV

_'He kissed me...He really kissed me.' _Those were the thoughts that were running through Lenalee's head, after recent events.

***Flashback***

Lenalee leaned her head on Lavi's chest. _'I wish I could stay in this moment forever with Lavi. Why does he always make me feel so peaceful when he's around?'_

"Lenalee..." I heard Lavi whisper.

"Hmm..." I looked at his handsome face with half lidded eyes. The next thing I knew he was kissing me and everyone had stopped dancing. It wasn't till the music stopped that Lavi broke the kiss and stepped back. _'Why is Lavi acting like I'm gonna slap him?'_

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Lenalee." Lavi said to me before running out of the warehouse.

*Flashback*

_'Why? Why did he kiss me than run away? It's like a totally different Lavi from the Lavi I know. This Lavi was shy, nervous, sacred, and innocent. Not like the outgoing, fun loving Lavi we all know and love especially me...Lavi was one of the people that I met long before I met Allen. We shortly became friends after we met. Everytime I was off duty and Lavi was in the library. I would visit him and I would just sit there listening to Lavi talk for hours about useless knowledge. Soon I found that I was in love with him.'_

_'After Allen arrived I started spending less time with Lavi. Because I knew that Lavi would never return my feelings. Since he was a bookman and bookman can't have feelings. So I thought maybe if I spend time with Allen I'll fall in love with him and I won't have to deal with this pain anymore. But it didn't work I was still madly in love with Lavi. I love him...but does he love me? Wasn't that kiss evidence enough. He loves me..but he doesn't know how to act on his feelings since he has never had this feeling before. Lavi...' _Lenalee then ran out of the warehouse. Ingroing the calls behind her.

She needed to find Lavi before he did something stupid. I finally found him at a river bank. "Lavi?" I asked sitting next to him. He looked at me long enough for me to see he was crying.

"Lavi? Are you crying?" I asked surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying." He said wiping his eye.

"Lavi it's ok to cry. Everyone cries sometimes. Even the coldest at heart cry. I say that people who don't cry don't have a heart." I assured him.

"Lenalee, Why are you here? Did you come here to tell me that you like Allen instead of me." _'So that's what he was thinking.'_ I giggled.

"No Lavi I didn't come here to say that. I only see Allen as a brother or a friend." She sat down beside him.

"Then why are you always around him? Ever since he came to the Black Order. You stopped spending time with me and everything was always about Allen. And when you kissed me that night then you confessed to me and fell asleep. I thought you were just dreaming about Allen and said my name cause I was there."

"That wasn't a dream? I thought that was a dream the confession, the kiss. Anyway Lavi the reason I was always around Allen was because since the first time we met I've had a crush on you. And it slowly turned to love. But I knew that you were a Bookman and Bookman aren't suppose to have feelings. So I thought that would never return my feelings. So I would spend time around Allen because I felt like if I fall in love with him, I wouldn't have to go through the pain of loving someone that would never love me back. But it never worked cause you were always there protecting me, caring for me. And now that I know you love me. I can do this."

Lenalee then kissed Lavi and this time Lavi kissed back. It last for a few minutes but to the couple it felt like forever. Lenalee broke the kiss.

"I love you, Lavi."

"I love you too, Lenalee."

Kanda's POV

So the rabbit finally did it. It's about time since he's been going on and on about:

"I love her but why is she always going on about Allen?"

"Baka rabbit just go confess to her already."

"Didn't you hear me ,Yuu. She likes Allen."

"Don't call me that, Baka rabbit! She dosen't like Allen."

"What do you mean, Yuu."

"I told me not to call me that!"

Even Lenalee would go on about how she loves Lavi. But he could never love her since he was a Bookman. That's why he had to get them together. Even if it meant asking that Rose guy to play a romantic song.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked this chapter of The Stranger. Thanks to the people who reviewed and story alerted. I know the short converstion between Cross and Neah was kinda of short and boring. Sorry I had to write something for it. I hoped you liked Lenalee's and Lavi's confession. I got the idea of the reason why Lenalee would always be around Allen because of what I know, I think the reason why the AllenxLenalee fans like that paring cause Lenalee always talks about Allen or Allen-kun as she calls him. I didn't really know what to write for the end of this chapter so I thought it would be funny if Kanda was so annoyed that he was the one that got Lavi and Lenalee together.

Well it seems now I have a fever, I've had a fever for a few days...not fun. I went to the doctor yesterday and got medince and stuff so hopefully I'll get better. Well at least my sister is better. At least it's Thanksgiving holiday and I don't have to go to school until next week. But when I get back I'll probably have a buch of test and makeup work. I hate math...my worst subject. Well before I get into a bigger rant... Next Chapter 20: Disguises and Kidnappings. R&R


	20. Chapter 20:Diguses and Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Disguises and Kidnapping<p>

Allen's POV

After that event me and Master moved to Dallas, TX. It was really big place. Everyone used a car to get around. It was different from in the past where everyone used carriages, horses, walking, or trains to get around. Master made me dye my hair brown and gave me some makeup to hide my scar. He also bought me some in style clothes. I don't know where he got the money for all this but I'm not gonna ask.

Master had dyed his hair blonde and had gotten some stylish clothes too. I asked him why we were doing this and he said to hide from our enemys. I looked in the mirror and I was surprised to see me look so different. I had forgotten what I looked like before I turned Mana into a Akuma. Since I was so used too my white hair and scar. But now I looked like how I would look if I had never turned Mana into a Akuma.

"Idiot Apprentice, go get us some food." I turned to see Master on the couch of our hotel room.

"But I don't have any money."

"Here."Master said throwing him some cash. "Now go."

"Yes Master." Allen said going out of the hotel. He grabbed a bike that Master had bought to get around easier. He rode down to the nearest place with food. He came out of the store with some food. Suddenly someone jumped on him making him almost drop the food.

"Seriously Road every time we see the boy. Do you have to jump on him?"

"But I love him, Tyki." _'Road? Tyki? How did they find me? And with this disguise on too?'_

"How did you find me?" I saw Road grin.

"Silly Allen your the only one who would wear long sleeves and gloves in this hot weather like this."

"That's true. Why are you even here?"

"You ask a lot of questions, boy." I saw Tyki was in his human form smoking again.

"We are here to see you Allen~."

"Why?"

"To warn you." Tyki replied.

"Why? I thought the Noah Clan wanted to kill me for being the 14th."

"Well I don't know the Earl had said he wanted to be by the 14th's side. And he wanted us to save you one time. Now he wants us to warn you." Tyki said confused himself.

"Warn me about what?"

"That your not to trust anyone." Tyki replied

"Don't I already know that." Allen said with a deadpan voice.

"I know but there's something you don't know Allen~. You see we are the Noahs in the past." Road said.

"But I thought Noahs could live for a long time?"

"Well you see, boy. Something happened in the past for there to be new Noahs. But we don't know what. But we don't really want to figure out because it will mess up the whole past and future thing."

"But why did you warn me about them?"

"Because Allen that means you have to be very careful with you choose as friends. Besides you already met about 7 of them already, without knowing it. " Road then let him go and Road's door appeared behind them. "Goodbye Allen and be careful."

"You too, Road." Tyki and Road then entered Road's door.

_'Future Noahs...I've already met 7 of them without knowing it! Who are they?'_

Lavi's POV

_'Lenalee loves me.' _This was probably the greatest day he has ever had.

"We should go back." Lenalee said standing up.

"Or we could stay here." Lavi said standing with her and wrapping his around her waist. Pulling her close to him and giving her a quick kiss.

"But we need to go back. They might be worried about us."

"Fine we'll go back." Lavi said letting her go. "But promise me we will go on a date together." Lenalee giggled.

"Sure, Lavi." Suddenly Lenalee turned frighten and she gasped. I then felt something sharp and cold on my neck.

"Your not going anywhere." Said a cold voice. "Your coming with us." I then saw soul reapers surround us. _'So they caught us. Ichigo did warn us about this. But I can't do anything with my hammer. I can't get away fast enough, but Lenalee can. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.'_

"Lenalee! Go! Tell the others, I'll be fine on my own. Besides your the only one who can get away quick enough." I saw her start to cry.

"But Lavi I don't want to leave you." I gave her a asurring simile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Lenalee actived Dark Boots and jump high and landed on top of a nearby roof.

"After her!" Ordered the cold voice. A group went after her but stopped when I got out of my captor's grip and did a Hiban.

"No one hurts, Lenalee. Not while I'm around."

"But noone is gonna save you either." I turned to see my captor was a girl around Allen's height. She had a golden thing on her finger. He could tell that it was very dangerous. She had a captain's coat on. _'She must be a Captain and this must be her squad.'_

"See my zanpaktou." She motion to the thing on her finger. "It can kill you in two strikes on the same spot. Now if you don't want to be killed then you will come with us." I knew that I couldn't escape since I knew they would follow me and I can't fight in the air. And I might lead them to where the others are hiding. I could only hope that Lenalee gets there safely.

I dropped my hammer in defeat and the soul reapers grabbed it. A gate then opened and they binded my arms with some type of spell. And guided me into the gate _'I'm sorry, Lenalee. But this is the only way I can keep you safe.'_

Ichigo's POV

_'Where are they? What's taking them so long?' _Ichigo was just about to go look for them himself. When the warehouse doors opened drawing everyone's attention. There stood Lenalee with her innocence activied and she was crying.

"Lavi...they got Lavi." She said. I turned into a soul reaper and ran to her.

"Show me." She nodded and lead me, Rukia, Renji, Shinji, and Hyroi. To a river bank.

"I recognize this spiritual pressure it's..."

"Captain Soifon." Renji said finishing Rukia's statement.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! The 20th chapter already. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I mention a few chapters back that I wouldn't make it like they confess and then nothing really happens. Yeah I made it to where they confess thier all happy then Soifon comes and kiddnappeds Lavi. Soifon is not gonna be a major part in the story and I doubt any of the soul reapers mention last chapter will appear later. If they do they won't have a big part they'll just be there to make this a D. GrayMan/Bleach crossover. Also about the Dallas, Texas thing yeah I didn't know where they should go next and since I have NEVER been out of my birth state. I deicde to do Dallas, Texas and yes I have been to Dallas, Texas, I go like every year. So I thought why not. The reason I didn't descirbe the in style clothes they get is because 1. I'm too lazy and 2. I don't wear that kind of stuff, I don't even wear makeup and I'm a girl. Anyway I don't really know what's really in style now a days so you'll just have to make it up your mind what they wear.

Remember that part where the Earl said "So this is the future..." (It was after the battle) That was foreshadowing, and I guess you could say that what Tyki and Road say in this chapter is like foreshadowing too. I wonder if anyone can guess who are the rest of the Noahs. I keep forgetting to say this but I know I have D. gray man parinings. But I doubt I'll have any Bleach parinings mostly because I am a fan of IchigoxTatsuki (If you read any of my other stories you should know that.) But I am also a IchigoxRukia, RenjixRukia, and ShinjixHyroi fan, I'm also a fan of IchigoxSenna. But I only put hints of them in the dancing part. So they are not really gonna have a major part. Sorry if you wanted some Bleach parinings.

Sorry if there is any misspellings or mistakes. Thanks to anyone who favorited, story alerted, or reviewed. The next chapter for D. Gray Man will be coming out soon. Yay! I can't wait. I hope we get to see some Allen or Lavi. I mean I like Kanda and Johnny but seriously that was like the shortest chapter in all of D. Gray Man history and the boringest too. The chapter for Bleach it's finally getting intersting again. I started to get boring with Bleach cause it started feeling like a filler. Also to the person who reviewed last (Too lazy to look up name.) yeah I used to read and watch stuff on the Wii Internet too. But after our Wii broke down and it just came back renewed and stuff. I haven't once gotten on the Wii Internet. So I think this author note is long enough lol. Next Chapter 21:Loneliness. R&R.


	21. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

I know one of the rules of fanfiction is not to make a chapter an Author's Note but I've seen million of people do it. Anyway the reason why this chapter is an Author's Note, no I'm not quiting this story and I'm not redoing the whole story over again. I wasn't quite satsifed with last chapter so I'm gonna redo it a little bit, only the part about the Noahs. And I'm also gonna rewrite the chapters coming up it won't be too hard but it might take me awhile. Since I'm gonna be really busy with Exams coming up and I'm gonna be busy with the youth group at my church. I'm gonna try to maybe upload the next chapter before christmas break that's in two weeks. So just hope that I get the next chapter up fast, though I don't really see nothing wrong with the next chapter...but I might tweak a few things before I upload. I hope all the fans for this story are still with me, sorry about last chapter if you were pretty disapointed with it. I was too. So since I don't know when next chapter is coming up...Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or whatever you celebrate and also Happy Birthday Allen Walker.


	22. Chapter 21:Loneliness

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Loneliness<p>

Allen's POV

"What took you so long, idiot apprentice?" I heard Master say. I wasn't surprised to see a lady there sitting by Master. "Give me the food already, so me and this lovely lady can eat." I gave him the bag of his food and grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I rather eat here then hear lovely dovey talk, esicallpy from Master.

I set my food on the counter and looked at the grinning figure behind my reflection. "Hello Uncle Neah."

"Hello idiot nephew."

"Could you stop calling me that. Your just like Master."

"Then do you want me to call you, Beansprout?" I sweatdropped.

"No idiot nephew is just fine." I ate in silence for a few moments before Neah said something.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Allen looked at his uncle like he was dumb.

"You want me to go up to my Master and say. 'Hey Master guess what Tyki and Road told me?' You really want me to do that?"

"You've got a point."

There was a few more minutes of silence. "Hey Uncle Neah?"

"Yeah."

"How did you knock them out?"

"I used the _song._" Allen looked at him surprised.

"But I thought that _song _was only for controlling the Ark."

"Well when you play the _song_ on the piano you can control the Ark. But when you sing it out loud you can do mostly anything that you want to. Except kill or hurt people, but you make other things hurt a person. For example if I sang the _song _and I was fighting a enemy, I could make stuff around me do whatever I want. Like how you play the _song _in your head and it summons the Ark." Neah explained.

"So you sang the _song _and it knocked them out."

"Yep!"

"Wow it's that easy." Allen mumrered.

Lavi's POV

I was then leaded into a giant room where there were captains on all sides of me. The captain who had brought him here got in line with the others. There was an old guy with one arm, in front of him. _'He must be the head captain.' _

"Do you know why your here?" The head captain said a commanding voice.

"Not really...sir." Lavi said a little nervous.

"Well at least you some manners. You are here for destroying Hollows without permission."

"What's the problem with that. At least I'm saving the souls. Why do you have to treat me like I'm the bad guy? The ones you should be going after is the Noah Clan."

"Silence! You did not have any permission to speak. You will be executed in ten days."

"What!" Lavi couldn't believe his ears. He was gonna be killed in ten days, just because he defeated Akuma, all because he did his job. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lenalee after the war, even if he was a Bookman. But it seemed this war was gonna kill him before that. He was to spend the rest of his life as a prisoner waiting for the day that they killed him.

Lenalee's POV

_'Lavi...' _Lenalee had been crying for a long time now on the couch at the Vizard's hideout.

"Lenalee it's gonna be okay." Lou Fa said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not! Lavi's gone! I should have never have left him alone."

"There was nothing you could do to prevent it. Captain Soifon is strong if she hits you in the same place twice with her zanpaktou you're dead. I'm surprised you got away she was trained by the Goddess of Flash herself, so she is fast. Anyway if she did spare you, you would have been taken with Lavi to Soul Society anyway. Then we wouldn't know what had happened to you. So stop blaming yourself." Shinji said.

"There is something we can do. You have done it before Ichigo when I had lost my powers. And I was gonna be executed." Rukia said.

"Yeah. But after the Winter War they strengthen the defense. So I doubt you can get in the same way. But this time let's not have one of your flashyenternces, Ichigo. Let's be more sneaky." Renji said.

"And there's one way to do that. Since I'm part of one of the royal families. I have a private gate that I can use to get to Soul Society." Rukia said. "So who's coming to save Lavi."

I got up from the couch. "Your really gonna help him."

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Ichigo said.

"So we are going to save the rabbit, che." Kanda said getting up from sitting by a wall and grabbed Mugen.

"Well I guess that means we are going." Shinji said walking up to them with Hyori behind him.

"Why are you coming Shinji?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I can't help seeing this Princess in distress."

Lenalee felt her eyes tear up again. "That's Lavi always used to call me. He always called me princess."

Shinji grinned at her. "Well then let's go save your prince."

"I would love to come but I can't fight. So me and Lou Fa will be staying behind and we will be helping in a different way." Johnny said he then handed commicters to all of them.

"What is this a earring?" Ichigo asked holding it up.

"No it's a commicter. It's so if you get separated you can still commicte and I think there should only be a few people going. So Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Shinji, Hyroi, Lenalee, and Kanda should go. We will tell you how to get there without running into anyone." Lou Fa said.

" How will you do that?" Shinji asked knowing how Ichigo is not that sneaky or good at being quiet.

"I will use golems that look like Hell Butterflys to keep watch on you. Kisuke helped me make them." Johnny said like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"So now are we ready to go?" Ichigo asked. Everyone nodded, then Rukia got out her zanpaktou and turned it in the air like a key. And a gate opened they then ran into it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. I didn't really think I would upload since I've been so busy. I mean with Finals this week and my dad change his work times so I can't really get on the computer much anymore. I really wish I could have a laptop... I also feel sick again yesterday I was fine, today I feel really sick. But I still had to go to school to do a stupid French Exam. Well anyway enough of that...So in this chapter Allen talks with Neah, Lavi finds out he's probably gonna die (Which you probably already know he's not.), and a group goes to recuse Lavi. This is probably a boring chapter sorry. But I hope next chapter will be better.

So the chapter for D. gray man already came out. (Which all of you have probably already read...if you haven't then go read it.) I thought this chapter was the best I have read in D. gray man though I watch me say that for next chapter, lol. I mean it was hariolus it starts off with a guy thats probably gay since he thinks Kanda is beautiful and wants to keep him. The only thing surpising during Kanda's 'reason' was when he said 'I'm the one that turned him into Neah.' It could have been the translators fault I don't know. But it still surpised me since the only people who know the 14th's real name is Allen, The Earl, Road, and probably Cross. It was either the translators or the person that wrote D. Gray Man that made the mistake. Or if it wasn't a mistake...it does make you wonder. Though I kinda of knew that when that bottle went rolling and Johnny ran after it, I knew he was gonna look up and see Allen. Cause in any Series, Movie, Show, Book, anything that is such a cliche thing.

Though the best part in that whole chapter was when Kanda was like 'I really want to cut him up.' it was like Kanda knew that was Allen or maybe the clown thing just reminded him too much of Allen. Since Allen's innonce is called 'Crowned Clown.'. And I thought Allen's reactions were funny too. It looks like it went to Mother's house to get all that clown stuff. There's another thing I'm wondering though the girl that Allen was holding at the end of the chapter looked a little like the one that had called him an Angel that one chapter. Either it was a diffrent girl and she was just there when the Akuma attacked. Or she was the same girl and she's somehow with Allen. Ummmm another to think about.

So thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, story alreted, and thanks to the person who put me as one of thier faviorte authors. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes. Also next chapter some AllenxRoad! Next Chapter 22: The Rescue. R&R


	23. Chapter 22: The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: The Rescue<p>

"She knows how tough life can be, and she still keeps going."

Ivypool's thoughts on Hollyleaf, Warriors: Omens Of The Stars #5: The Forgotten Warrior By. Erin Hunter.

Allen's POV

"So Uncle Neah about these future Noahs, Road said something about me already meeting seven of them. Got any ideas?" Allen said looking at his adoptive uncle behind him in the mirrior.

"Sorry idiot nephew I don't really know."

"I see...it looks like my life just gets harder and harder." Suddenly Allen felt something on his head. He then looked in the mirror to see Timcampy on his head. "Timcampy! I haven't seen you in a while."

"My Timcampy I haven't seen you in years." Neah said.

"Hey Uncle Neah, I keep forgetting to ask you. But how do you know Tim?" Allen said holding Tim in his hand.

"Well you see idiot nephew I made Tim. Cross had got him when I gave Tim to him. Cause I told him to watch Mana cause I knew I would come back to him. And I did as you Allen."

"So you made Timcampy...cool!"

"Are you done talking to yourself, idiot apprentice! Cause this beautiful lady needs the bathroom." I opened the door.

"Yes...Master." I turned to the lady and bowed. "Sorry miss."

"Don't worry about it." She said going in and closing the door.

"Are you trying to flirt with my women?" Cross said in a threatening tone.

"No I would never, Master. Besides I already have a girlfriend." Allen then realized what he said and put his hands over his mouth.

Cross looked at him suspiciously. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"I-I meant I already have friends. I don't need a girlfriend." Cross looked at him like he didn't believe him. "Oh yeah I forgot something, be right back." Allen said walking out of the hotel room. Once he was out of Cross's sight he ran out of the hotel.

_'I can't believe I said that. Espically in front of Master.' _

"Allen!" I felt Road jump on me and kiss me again. She then jumped off and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Allen. Let's go on a date." She started to pull me somewhere.

"A date?" Allen felt his face heat up. Road pulled me into her door and the next thing I know we were in Paris.

"Come on Allen let's go to that shop." She said pulling me in the direction of a candy shop.

"Slow down, Road." I said grinning happily. Road grabbed a dozen of candy and put them on the counter.

"The total is _" The lady behind the counter said.

"What! I don't have that much!" Allen said surprised.

"Don't worry dears I'll give it to you for free. For being such a cute couple." The lady said.

"Thank you miss." Allen said with a slight blush on his face.

"Your welcome." We exited the candy shop.

"Road is this really a date or you just wanted me to buy this candy?" I asked her as she skipped beside me licking a lollipop.

"Both." She grinned.

Lavi's POV

They gave me a white cloth to put on. When I put it on it looked like a white robe. They also made me take off my bandanna. They locked me in a cell with one chair in it. Like I was gonna run away with soul reapers all over the place and with no where to go. The door to the room opened and in step in a certain white haired captain. Lavi thought he looked almost like Allen but a bit smaller.

"You can leave us now." He said to the two guards. The two guards quickly left. The Captain sat in a chair in front of my cell. "I'm Captain of the 10th divisionHustiguya Toshiro. Your name please?"

"It's Lavi sometimes I'm called Bookman Jr. too."

"Okay Lavi do you know a Allen Walker?"

"...yes I do." Lavi said hesitating for a second.

"Tell me what are you hiding from us?" Lavi knew he couldn't tell the whole truth since they were from the past. But sometimes it was better to tell the truth than lie. Lavi then told him about the Earl, Akuma, Exorcists, and Noahs. But he didn't say anything about the 14th.

"I see so these exorcist fight Akuma that this Earl guy made...that's crazy! Why would I believe something as crazy as this."

"Because Soul reapers and hollows exist." Lavi said quietly because the thought that Soul reapers and hollows alive was crazy as exorcists and Akuma.

"Look I don't really care if your telling the truth or not. I just want to know what Walker is hiding?" Toshiro said coldly.

"Allen...what do you mean? Allen's not hiding anything. He's a exorcist like us." Lavi said trying to get out of answering the question.

"Then why did his skin turn dark and his eyes golden. His personality changed and he sang a song that did something to us Like he was a Vizard, and I know you know what happened tell me!"

_'Did he just say something like he acted like he was a vizard?' _Something then clicked in Lavi's mind. _'Then that means...'_

"Well Allen is special...he has been prophised to be the 'Destroyer Of Time.'"

"Destroyer of time, huh? Well that doesn't answer my question. What had happen to Walker?" Lavi finally gave up trying to get around the answer.

"Fine I'll tell you but...listen to me when I say we are not the enemy nor is Allen. There were 13 Noahs but later they had found a 14th Noah, The Noah of Melody. He is sometimes called the Musican cause nobody really knows his true name, not even the Bookman. The 14th had a brother named Mana Walker." Toshiro looked at him surprise. "Nobody really knows why but the 14th had betrayed the Noah Clan. He had run away with his brother Mana, to later to get killed by the Noahs and Earl. Somewhere between the time of the 14th running away and getting killed, the 14th met a Exorcist General named Marian Cross. He promised General Cross that he would return to Mana someday. 30 years after the 14th's death, a boy fated with a cruel fate was adopted by the clown Mana Walker, his name was...Allen Walker." Toshiro listened to the tale with a surprised and shocked look.

"So Walker is this 14th Noah." Toshiro got up and walked toward the door. "Thanks for the information. If I know Kurosaki he'll probably try to rescue you. Tomorrow you will be transported to the place where you will spend your last days." Toshiro opened the door and walked out. The two guards from before came in and stood guard with expressionless faces. All Lavi could think is _'What happens now?'_

Lenalee's POV

We had sneaked into Rukia's mansion without being spotted. "Here." Rukia gave me and Hyroi a soul reaper's uniform."You can put this on to hide better. Sorry if it's too short, it's some extra uniforms I have."

"Thanks." Lenalee said smiling. She went into Rukia's bathroom and changed it was a little short but other than that it was perfect. She changed her hairstyle into a ponytail instead of the regular pigtails. She left the bathroom and let Hyroi to get changed.

"So what's your relationship with Lavi?" Rukia asked slyly.

"Uh..." Lenalee didn't know what to say. "Um...well he's one of my best friends." She said she didn't really want to tell everyone they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Lenalee wanted to announce it with Lavi by her side.

"He seems to care a lot about you and you do too. He seems to really like you, he even kissed you." Rukia said with a knowing smile. Lenalee blushed when she remembered just what happened only a few hours ago.

"I'm ready." Hyori said stepping out the bathroom. We sneaked out and met the boys beneath a cherry blossom tree.

"So does everyone have their communicators?" Ichigo asked since he was the leader of the rescue mission.

"Yes."

"Good now we will be splitting into teams."

"Why? Wouldn't be easier to go together?" Kanda asked.

"No because we would be easily caught. If we go into teams then if one team gets captured. We could rescue them easier." Rukia said.

"Now here are teams. Team 1: Kanda, Lenalee, Hyori, and Shinji. Team 2: Me, Rukia and Renji." Ichigo said.

"Why did you pair us up like that?"Renji asked.

"Look I didn't think up the teams, Johnny did. So don't complain."

"Okay enough fighting you two. Now let's go we are just wasting time just standing here." Rukia said.

"Fine."

"Hey Ichigo I have a plan?" Shinji said with a grin.

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking why don't my team go through the sewers." Shinji said.

"That sounds pretty good. It would be easier for us to hide then you guys. Oh Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said looking her confused.

"Your gonna have to hide your hair."

"Okay..but how?" Rukia then popped a black wig on his head.

"Now no one will recognize you."

"Don't do that you midget. Warn me before you do that ever again." Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Okay...strawberry." She said with a teasing smile. As they went off fighting Lenalee couldn't but hold back a laugh. She looked up at the blue sky. _'Don't worry Lavi. We are coming for you.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Stranger. (That I haven't uploaded in a while) Sorry I've been so busy with Christmas, Family, Youth Group at my Church, School, etc. I hope you all had a good christmas I didn't we had to wait until after church to open our presents, actaully it wasn't until probably dinner time till we got our presents since they still hadn't finished the gift wrapping. Well anyway I got a lot of books, 2 Nancy Drew games (Which I already beat.) , some breakable stuff, and a warm blanket. Also with my dad's work sheclade change, I can't get on the mornings anymore and I can really on get on for about a hour or so at night. Anyway in this chapter Allen talks to Neah more, Allen almost tells Cross that he has Road has his girlfriend, Road takes Allen on a date (Which we will see more of next chapter), Lavi talks to Toshiro, and the resuce groups does stuff...yeah.

The chapter for the D. Gray Man was so short to me and the new chapter made all my theroies go down the drain. I liked that we got to see Allen and Kanda interact again. That fight was pretty cool to and we got to see some humor. Actaully I thought how the author drew the sences was pretty cool. Though when it shows Wisely for the first time in that chapter I was like 'wait a minute why are they zooming in on this random lady..next page... Oh never mind.' And when I got to the part where Tyki started talking I was like 'wait how did he get there...back a page...wow I'm surpised I didn't notice him standing there..' Yeah I think I was just too excited for the chapter. Can't wait till March for the next chapter and my 15th brithday! It will be like a very early brithday present for me. Yay!

About the Lavi sence I orgainlly had wrote down a sence where the 13th divison captain talks to Lavi but then I didn't like it so I change it to Toshiro. I didn't like it that much but every time I tried to write it the way I wanted to come out it would come out simalar to that. And I really wanted to upload today too. So please don't review and say 'Maybe I should change it because it dosen't really go with the plot or story.' I know but I couldn't really come up with anything else so deal with it. About the quote from Warriors I'm start doing quotes from fav. books of mine at the start of each chapter now. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, story alreted, favorited story, and for reading this fanfic. Next Chapter 23: Dates and Fights. R&R.


	24. Chapter 23: Dates And Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Dates and Fights<p>

"Real courage is not to give up hope, even in the most terrible darkness, and to carry on. That if courage and love is deep as despair, deeper, then light may come again"

-Fell (Sequal to The Sight)

by. David Clement-Davies

Allen's POV

After the candy store me and Road went to the park and walked around. We got some ice cream and I had gotten some of Road's candy and put it on top of my huge icecream cone.

I heard Road laugh that pretty laugh of hers. "Your funny and cute when your hungry, Allen."

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Thanks...I guess."

After we ate icecream with candy. Road pulled me to a ice skating rink. "But Road I don't know how to stake." I said as I held on to the side of the rink.

"It's like dancing but with specail shoes." Road said as she skated past me. _'This is not like dancing.' _I thought.

"come on Allen stop being scared." Road grabbed my hand. Making me let go off the wall. I stumbled a bit, if I wasn't holding Road's hand then I would have probably fell. "See it's not that bad." Allen saw he was perfectly skating.

"Yeah it's not..." Allen skated peacefully with the Noah of dreams._ 'Today Road is different she's more funnier and not really hostile. If I didn't know she was a Noah then I would probably think she's a normal teenage girl.' _Allen looked into Road's beatuiful voliet eyes and saw happiness and not the regular crazy, evil look. People probably looked at Road and thought she's such a child or she's really immature. But he loves her childness and playfulness, because whenever he's down or gloomy she somehow brightens his mood.

_'I wish we could just forget about the war. And runaway together and be together till we're old and gray. Though she does live forever and I do already have white hair...'_

"Allen? What's wrong?" Road asked.

"Oh nothing it's just..." Allen's eyes softened. "I was just thinking about how beatuiful you are when you are happy."

Surpisly he saw a blush on Road's cheeks. "Really?..."

"Really." Suddenly Road jumped on him almost making him fall onto the ice.

"Your so sweet, Allen~." She said before kissing me.

"Hey! You two! There's little kids here!" A guy yelled. We stopped kissing and saw everyone had stopped skating to stare at us. He has never been embarrassed so much in his whole life.

"Um...Road I'm pretty tried of skating. I'm kind of hungry."

"Ok...I know the perfect place to eat too." She said grinning at me.

At the Effiel Tower

"Vous desirez?" A waiter asked coming up to our table. I didn't know what he said so I let Road answer for me.

"Je voudrais une salade et un the, s'il vous plait." The waiter then turned to me.

"Vous deirez monsieur?"

"Uh..."

"Il voudrais un sandwhich et un hamburger..." Road kept listening off foods in french for me. "...s'il vous plait." The waiter then walked off pretty shocked from the order.

"I didn't know you knew French, Road?" I said pretty surpised.

"Well when your family is rich and you have a thousand of tutors. And you have lived longer than what you look like. You learn a few things." Road said smiling.

"So I guess you'll be paying since your family is rich and all..." Allen said hopefully.

"Now Allen what kind of Boyfriend would you be if you had your girlfriend pay for you?"

Allen grew a disapointed look. " A single boyfriend?"

"Your smart aren't you, Allen. But since you have a history of trouble with money, I'll pay."

"Thanks Road." I said smiling. Suddenly a smelled a waft of desiclous food. A big huge pile of food was placed in front of me and I dug in the second it was there. A few snotty people was giving me some disugted looks but I didn't care and so did Road. Road giggled at my eatting habits thinking it was pretty cute and funny.

When the Road had paid for the bill. They got up and left the resturant. They walked through the town at night. "You know Paris is so much preitter at night." Road grabbed my arm and clinged onto me. I had gotten usae to her doing that so I didn't mind much. Anyway she is my girlfriend.

"Yeah but what makes it even better is us together. With no one to stop us." I smilied down at her. And we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Road?"

"Yeah?'

"Do...you want to get married after the war is over? If we survive that is..."

Road looked up at him in disbelief. "We are only on our first date and your already asking me to marry you."

"Well it won't be our last date. And it's not like we're getting married now. Anyway I'm too young to get married. Besides before we can get married I have to propses." Allen said nervously.

"I would love to marry you, Allen Walker." She said kissing me again.

Lenalee's POV

We made it into the sewers without any trouble. "How much longer is it?" Hyroi asked.

"Shut up already! Yeah I know we've been walking for who knows how long. But at least it's the easiest way to get there and not get caught." Shinji said. There was slience expect for the rushing water beside us and the sound of our feet on the ground. "Here we are. If I remeber correctly it was right here." Shinji climbed a ladder and opened a hatch. "Yep I was right. Come on up." He said going outside. We followed him, there was white bulidings with a huge tall white tower in the background.

"That tower is where your friend probably is." Hyroi said pointing to the tower. We ran towards the tower for a while before I got a call on my commicater.

"Lenalee!"

We all stopped. "What is it Johnny?"

"Someone is coming your way. He seems strong. You have to hide." Johnny said sounding sacred.

I looked around to only see the way we had come and the path ahead. "But there is nowhere to hide."

Suddenly there was a huge spritual pressure making them stop running. There was a huge crashing sound and a wall collapse making dust fly everywhere. When the dust cleared a man stood there he was wearing a captain's coat. He had a scary aura around him. "I thought you said Ichigo was this way?" He said.

A little girl with pink hair appeared on his shoulder. "He was Kenny."

"Well all I see are these weaklings." He said looking at us.

I saw Kanda draw Mugen. "Who are you calling a weakling?"

"So you want to fight? You do look pretty strong...for a girl." He said smriking._'Oh no now he did it. No one never gets away with calling Kanda a girl.' _Lenalee thought.

"That's it! First Iullison: Ichigen!" Kanda yelled sending the hell's insect in the deriction of the captain. The captain just swung his zanpaktou destroying them all at once.

"Cool trick but is this all you got?"

"Lenalee go!" Kanda said getting in front of me.

"But Kanda I can't leave you to fight him alone."'

"Yes you can. I'll be fine on my own. All you have to worry about is recusing the Baka Rabbit. Anyway you should be the one to recuse him." Kanda said smiling a bit at her before clashing swords with Kenpenchi. Shinji, Hyroi, and Lenalee then ran off leaving Kanda to fight the fricest fighter in Soul Soctiey.

Lavi's POV

Lavi watched as the door to the cell opened and in stepped in Captain Hitusgaya. "It seems your friends have already started trying ot save you. I have orders to take you to the place where you will stay until your exucation."

Some guys in white put this red collar on my rock with cords that were attached to them. We walked outside it was nice to feel the nice breeze and see the sky again. Just like it felt when he had escaped from the Noah Clan. But this time it wasn't like that since he was still captured.

"Here is where you will stay. Don't be hopeful about your friends saving you. We don't use the tower anymore and we know they are gonna go there so we set a trap. So you will be seeing your friends shortly." Lavi was then leaded into the white building. _'Lenalee please be careful.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've been meaning to upload but every time I tried I'm like 'oh I'll do it tomorrow.' So I finally get the chance to upload yay! I'm always so busy this time of year. Anyway this chapter we get to see Allen and Road have their first date, and don't worry there will be conseques. About the French thing yeah I'm taking French so I thought I would use it in my story so my French teacher can't say that I'm not studying. Oh and never take French it is very very hard. So we finally get to see some fighting Yay! I'm horrible at describing stuff so I may just put in a few things of the fight. So who do you think is gonna win Kanda or Kenpenchi? Because I do not know yet.

Well I'm really tried right now since last night I had gone to this church sleepover thing and I went to sleep at 1 in the morning and a storm woke me up at 6 in the morning. Then I haven't slept all day yeah...I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favorited story. Also look up the oneshot that I made about a week ago it's called 'Laviella'. Next Chapter 24: Secrets. R&R


	25. Chapter 24: Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Secrets<p>

'I won't forget you.'

'And I never you. Not through the moons since we last met. Go well, return to your Clan now. Find the fourth.'

...

'I will wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!'

-Jayfeather (Jay's Wing) and Half Moon,

Warriors: Omen Of The Stars #4: Sign Of The Moon.

Cross's POV

Allen walked into the the hotel room with a simle. "Where were you idiot apprentice?" Cross asked still supicous after what Allen had said.

"Um...nowhere just around. Looking around." Allen said nervously obviously lying. Cross looked back at the T.V.

He heard Allen let out a reilef sigh. "Well I'm going to bed." Allen got ready for bed. He then laid down and closed his eyes.

Cross sat there for a long time. Before he heard the sound of his apprentice's breathing slow meaning he was asleep. Cross got up and turned off the T.V. He walked out of the hotel room with Timcanpy following him. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. Then he turned to Tim. "Tim show me what Allen did tonight."

Timcanpy then showed him Allen's date with the Noah of dreams. _'That idiot! He should know that he can't trust a Noah.'_

Allen's POV

Cross banged the door open and threw Tim at Allen's head so hard that he fell off the bed. "What was that for Master!" Allen yelled at him till he saw how angry he was.

"Idiot apprentice! What are you doing trusting a Noah? Espically dating one!"

Allen's eyes widen then he loooked at Tim. "Timcanpy I told you not to tell him."

"Allen you can't trust her."

Allen stood up and stared at his Master defilantly. "Why can't I! She hasn't tried to hurt me. And we love each other."

"Allen you can't trust her, she's a Noah. She's just using you to get information!"

"No she's not! Road is diffrent then back then. You don't know anything about her!" Allen ran out of the room with tears threating to come out.

"Wait Allen!" Cross yelled after him.

Lenalee's POV

"Lenalee wait!" Lenalee stopped with Shinji and Hyroi.

"What is it Johnny?"

"I saw Lavi being leaded somewhere else. To the south of where you are now. Be careful Lenalee it could be a trap." Johnny said worried.

"We came all this way for nothing." Shinji said frustrated.

"At least we it a trap now. It's like they knew we were coming." Hyroi said.

"But we don't know where the new place is. So we can't go back to the sewers. We are gonna have to meet up with Ichigo's group." Shinji said tapping his comicater. "Ichigo did you get all that?"

"Yeah. Hey Rukia where are we?"

"We are close to where Kanda is fighting." Rukia said.

"Ok we will be there soon." Suddenly petals appeared all around them.

"Your not going anywhere." Lenalee looked up to see another captain with long black hair and cold eyes. _'He looks like Kanda...' _

"Great it's Captain Kuchki. Run while I hold him off." Shinji said pulling out his zanpaktou. _'So this is Rukia's brother.'_

"Come on he will be fine on his own." She ran after Hyroi but not without looking back. _'First I leave Lavi, then Kanda, now Shinji. Why does everyone want to protect me?'_

Kanda's POV

Kanda stood there panting. _'This guy is a monster. No matter how much I cut him he still stood there like nothing. Though I'm not exactly normal myself.'_

"Is that all you got?" Kenpenchi taunted.

"Che I'm just warming up." Kanda said standing siraght and getting into a stance. "Second Illiuosn: Two Illiuson Blades." A blue light went to Mugen and over to his left hand making a second Mugen.

"Good cause I haven't had a good fight like this in a long time." Kenpenchi said taking off his eyepatch making his spritual pressure go crazy.

A little ways off...

"Kenny looks like he's having fun." A littled girl with pink hair said grinning.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I just had to put that quote Jay's Wing (Jayfeather) and Half Moon are just so cute together! Too bad they can't be together though. Anyway...so Cross finds out about Allen's relationship with a Noah. Allen gets upset. Shinji is now fighting Bakyua. Kanda and Kenpenchi's fight is getting much more interesting. The plot will get a whole lot better in the next chapter well with Allen anyway. That is if I could sit down and write the rest of the chapter. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks for anyone who reviewed, story alerted, or fav. story. I finally got to read Allen and Mana's back story it was so touching. I've also been reading some of the reverse novels and just last night I got to see some pics of the character book. Also just yesterday I read a oneshot from the author of D. Gray Man it was...pretty weird and confusing it's called Continue if anyone wants to read it. I don't really like it that much I guess I'm just not a big fan of Zombies and Vampires. Though it doesn't have vampires anywhere in it. You know just when you think Bleach is finally ending it comes out with another arc. Well hopeful this one will be worth it if we finally get to know Ichigo's dad's back story.

So the new chapter for D. Gray Man came out sooner then I expected then I hear it's not coming out next month. Yeah I do hope it does come out next month. This chapter was pretty nice I guess... Allen repeats like the same over and over again. I don't what the deal was with Neah appearing and looking like Tyki and also with him crying and saying 'Do you hate me?'. Or something like that I've heard that Allen had imagined him but I had actually thought that he had actually appeared. But yeah I kinda ruined that whole scene for me since I had read a fanfic about that scene about a day before I found out it was out. When Allen and Kanda were talking I was waiting for a 'it's Allen!' moment but it never came. There is not much to talk about. But I would've thought that when Link came back I would be excited or something. But I was like 'That's cheap! I actually thought you died and a little bit cried. Even though I had a feeling you were still alive.' well that was what I was thinking. But I'm actually glad he's still alive now I can hopefully see some LinkxTevak moments though I doubt it's gonna happen.

Yeah I'm in a really good mood today. So I hoped you enjoyed my pointless rant/Author's Note. Next Chapter 25: Hardships. R&R


	26. Chapter 25: The Fifth Act: Hardships

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Hardships<p>

__'___ I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But Redtail was my mentor. I owe him more than any cat. And you killed him. You killed him and betrayed the Clan. I'd rather die than follow you!'_

_-Dustpelt,_

_Warriors: #3 The Forest of Secrets,_

_By. Erin Hunter_

Allen's POV

Allen sat in a cafe with his head buried in his arms. "Hey I'm about to close up." said a lady behind the counter. When Allen didn't stir she thought maybe he was asleep. "Are you sleeping?" Allen put his head up and shook his head. "Well I'm sorry but it's closing time. And I don't really want to leave you here by yourself." She said smiling a kind motherly simile. The lady sat next to him.

"You know if your upset about something you can talk to me about it. I'm a very good listener." Allen looked at her. "Well you see I like this girl and she likes me. We went on our first date today and somehow my Master had found out about it."

"Why is that bad?"

"Well because...he thinks she's just using me. But she's not, he doesn't even know her at all." The lady smiled down at him.

"Well I think the obvious answer is to show your Dad that your girlfriend is not that bad." Allen looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"How?"

"Well you could invite your girlfriend to your house for dinner or something like that..."

_'Well that's not really what I was looking for. Since that could never work. But maybe if I...'_ Allen's thoughts were cut short when his eye started bothering him. He put his left hand over his left eye and got up to leave. "Thanks miss." Allen said bowing and running out the door.

Allen defeated the Akuma outside the cafe and ran toward the hotel. His left arm hurt like Apocryphos was close. He slammed open the door to the room. "Master-" Allen stood shocked at the scene in front of him. "How?..."

Unknown POV

As soon as he left the lady's appearance changed to a slim women with long black hair tied back into a ponytail with a bell. She wore a black suit and had golden eyes. She got out a cell phone and spoke into it."Mission complete, Lord Millennium."

"Good so what has our little Road been doing behind our backs?"

"It seems her and the 14th are in a relationship." There was silence for a while.

"It seems that after all these faithful years she has finally betrayed us. Now we will have to take matter into our own hands. From this day onward Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk are now are our enemies."

"Excuse me Lord Millennium but why Tyki too?" Lulubell said a little shocked.

"Well it seems he's in on it too. Besides I knew Tyki was against me from the start. He has those human friends of his so i knew he didn't want to destroy the humans. He is the Noah of Pleasure so I knew he did find pleasure in killing the exorcists. But the only real reason he would kill the humans is because of his fear of me. But now that he's got a plan to defeat me, he's one of the enemies."

"I see..." Lulubell said in understanding.

"I'll tell it to the others later."

"Yes Lord Millennium." Lulubell shut off the phone.

Lenalee's POV

Lenalee ran after Hyroi following her. Suddenly we heard voices coming toward us. We skidded to a stop. I looked toward Hyroi. "What do we do?" I whispered to her. Someone then grabbed us and pulled us into a dark alley. They put their hands over our mouths to keep us quiet until the soul reapers had past. I heard a sigh of relief before we were released.

We both turned to see Ichigo and his group. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. But that was all we could think of so we wouldn't get caught."

Hyroi hit him in the head. "Isn't that already obvious, idiot strawberry."

"My name does not mean strawberry! It means one who protects!" Ichigo and Hyroi then went off fighting.

"Shut up!" Renji yelled making them be quiet. "If you keep on fighting like that then all of Soul Society will know where we are hiding."

"Renji's right we don't have time for this." Rukia said turning to Hyroi. "What happened to Shinji?"

"He ran into your brother before we could make it here. He stayed behind to fight him while we ran." Hyroi said.

" Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Rukia said tapping her comicater. "Lou Fa tell me where Lavi is."

'Ok uh...he is to the south of where you are at. Lavi is in a white building surrounded by soul reapers.' Lou Fa said.

"Thanks." She turned to us. "Let's go." We followed her to where Lavi is.

Kanda's POV

Kanda watched as Kenpenchi took off his eyepatch releasing a strong yellow light energy everywhere. It made him cringed a little under the intense pressure. Kanda rushed forward and clashed the two Mugens with his zanpaktou. "Tch." Kanda jumped back.

"First Illusion: Ichigen!" The hell insects went toward Kenpenchi, but again he swung his sword knocking them back. Only one had gotten him in the shoulder. He didn't even flinch at the pain, when the hell insect bit into his shoulder.

Kenpenchi pulled it out and grinned. "you gotta do better than that." He ran toward him at a fast rate where if he had hesitated for a second he would have a huge gaping wound in his chest. _'Che he's gotten faster. Did taking off the eyepatch make it happen?'_

Kanda dodged and clashed and swung as he fought. He only got a few wounds on Kenpenchi, but it didn't make him slow down or get exhausted. Kenpenchi fought like a mad man which he probably was. Very second he was dodging or clashings his swords with his zanpaktou. He could barley get a hit in.

Kanda getting frustrated used his right sword to get a attack in and shouted out."Eight Flower Mantis." Kenpenchi was cut off guard when Kanda slashed him eight times making a flower pattern on his back.

Kanda not wasting any time turned around and was about to slash Kenpenchi when he held up his Zanpaktou blocking Mugen. Kanda used the distraction to use his left sword to plunged it into the soul reaper's chest. Kenpenchi stumbled a bit and looked like he was having a difficult time fighting two against one.

A little ways off...

"Kenny..." Yachiru whispered worried about Kenpenchi. She hasn't seen him have this much difficulty fighting someone since Ichigo.

Back to the battlefield...

"Heh your pretty good." The soul reaper captain pulled the sword out of his chest and stepped back. Kanda was about to attack again when he noticed that Kenpenchi looked relaxed.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you attacking?" Kanda asked confused. He tensed up wondering if this is a trick or something.

"Your one of Ichigo's friends aren't you?" Kanda looked at him confused. _'What's that got to do with anything?' _

"I'm not his friend just a comrade."

"Well even if your not friends with Ichigo, your friends with that red head guy right?"

"Not really..."

"Well you fight well and that was a pretty good battle while it lasted. But I'm on your side since Ichigo seems to be with you guys. I'll take you to where your friends are headed and where the red head guy is." Kanda seeing that Kenpenchi was telling the truth and that he had put away his zanpaktou. Relaxed a little and deactivated Mugen. But he didn't put Mugen up he was way too cautious to put it away.

"Then go ahead." He still didn't trust him but that didn't mean he couldn't have a guide there. Especially someone as skilled at fighting as him.

"Yachiru we're leaving." Kenpenchi said just before the little girl from before appeared on his shoulder. They then ran off toward the place where Lavi is.

She looked at me and smiled. "Can I call you Princess?"

Kanda stared at her shocked before it turned into anger. He was just thinking about killing her but then he was reminded of just who's shoulder she was sitting on. "Why?" Kanda said trying to control his anger.

"Because you have such pretty long hair. Like Rapunzel. But your better than Rapunzel because you have a sword." She said happily. _'Something is definitely wrong with this child's mind. I blame the monster.' _He scowled at Kenpenchi.

"Hey Yachiru where was that kid again?"

"Uh...I think it's...that way." She pointed right which lead to a dead end.

_'How did I ever end up in this situation?'_

Shinji's POV

"So who came up with this brilliant plan to have this trap waiting for us?" Shinji asked calmly while taking out his zanpaktou.

"Mostly everyone knew that Ichigo Kurosaki was gonna to try a rescue mission. The Head Captain ordered for us to fight any intruders." Byakuya said coldly holding up his zanpaktou. "Scatter Senbonzakura." The blade turned into a thousand petals leaving only the hilt in his grasp.

Byakuya pointed the hilt toward him sending the petals his way. "Collapse Sakanade." Shinji's zanpaktou turned into a sword with a hoop connected to the hilt and five holes in the blade. The zanpaktou spun around sending out a pink mist. Messing up Byakuya's sense of direction.

Shinji flashed stepped out of the way of the petals and appeared behind Byakuya about to strike. Byakuya turned around making the petals appear to block his attack. When really he was in the opposite direction of where Byakuya thought he was. He slash Byakuya's back and flash stepped away.

Byakuya's face was shocked and he then turned around when I was behind him."How?"

"It's very simple my Zanpaktou Sakanade confuses the opponents senses of directions." Shinji return the thousands of petals to his blade surprising Shinji. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"There is no point of me fighting a pointless battle. It's just a waste of time." Shinji returned his zanpaktou to it's sealed state still confused. Baykuya was walking away when he turned back. "Lavi is located at the Second division. And tell Rukia to stop this nonsense before she gets hurt." As Byakuya turned he thought he saw worry in the cold captain's eyes. _'Nah I'm probably just imaging things.'_

Shinji ran off toward the Second divison still pretty confused as to why Byakuya had ended the fight so soon.

Lavi's POV

Lavi sat in the white building with the only light source from a tiny window on the back wall. The window had bars across it so no one could escape. Below the window was a bed with white sheets. It really looked like a prison cell.

Lavi laid on the bed and stared up at the window letting his whole life past through his thoughts. _'I always knew that one of these days. That one of the wars that I'm recording would get me killed. It almost happened one time when I had gotten shot. My reason to live has always been to be the next Bookman but now I have an even bigger reason. And that is to live the rest of my life with Lenalee not caring if I ever become Bookman or not. Lenalee...'_

As he thought that a big crash sounded. Lavi sat up and looked toward the door to the building. The door was suddenly kicked down revealing Lenalee standing there in her dark boots. Lavi expression lit up for the first time since he had been captured. "Lenalee..."

"Lavi!" I stood up and she ran toward me and hugged me. We kissed and broke apart. I looked at her to see her almost in tears. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. We were finally together again and this time I will never let her go.

"Sai." We both fell to the ground with our arms behind our back. We looked up to see Captain Soi Fon standing there. "Omaeda carry them." She said walking out of the building.

"Yes sir." The big fat guy went and picked us up. We were brought out of the building. The bright sunshine hurt my eyes since I been in a dark buliding for a while now. Once my eyes adjusted I notice that Hyori, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. Had been knocked out and were now in the same position as us. I looked around wondering where Yuu was.

When I saw him ran toward us at a fast speed with Mugen trying to attack the guy holding us. That's when Captain Soi Fon flashed stepped in front of us and said: "Sai." Making Yuu fall to the floor like we had.

"You." Soi Fon pointed to a random person. "Carry him and follow me." I then noticed that even Shinji had come since he had been knocked out too and was being carried. _'I wonder what's gonna happen now.'_

* * *

><p>AN:I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and If you have noticed this chapter is pretty long. The chapters from now on will be longer cause of more POVs. I was gonna upload this during the week, but I never got the chance to write the rest of it until last night. And I was too tired to upload it. About this chapter so Allen gets advice from a women that turns out to be Lulubell. Lulubell tells what the Earl about Allen and Road. The Earl says that Road and Tyki are now enemies. That doesn't mean their exorcists now. It means their really on no one's side just like Allen. Yeah I'll be explaining more about that in the next few chapters. Orgainlly I was just gonna make the women a lady who just gives Allen advice, but then I had to have a idea to get Road and Tyki in trouble with the Noah Clan. So I changed it to Lulubell. I hope you really liked Kanda's and Kenpenchi's fight, I tried to be really descriptive. To me really I don't think that Kenpenchi would end a battle that quickly but I had planned on ending the battles in this chapter to move on with plot and story line. Same goes for Shinji's and Byakuya's fight too, I didn't really know what to do with that fight so I ended it quickly. I hope you all are not mad at me for that. And I'm also sorry for the ending too. I really didn't know how to write that everyone got captured and somehow have Kenpenchi appear and not get captured. Yeah so let's just say Kenpenchi guided Kanda there and left him.I hoped someone thought Yachiru's nickname for Kanda was funny. I'm really bad at humor like I'll say a joke and my whole family takes it seriously. I really hate when that happens.

Well since it's already March and even though I know that the new chapter is not coming out this month I still check like every minute. Next Thursday March, 8 is my brother's 19th Birthday and since it is please check out my brother's youtube account which is Shadowrock ZX it has alot of Megaman stuff, Luigi's mansion, walkthroughs of Phoenix Wright, and parts of Zelda: Skyward Sword walkthrough. It might have some other stuff but I don't really know.

Anyway I hoped like this chapter and I'll hopefully be uploading the next one sometime maybe this week or the next week. If I'm not too busy with school, family, and church then I'll maybe upload this week, but I really won't count on it with me getting distracted with things and all. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favorited the story. Next Chapter 26: Transformation. R&R


	27. Chapter 26:Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Transformation<p>

_'Know that without night there is no day; without lies, no truth;without despair,no hope. Beware above all of hate, but call to its opposite too. For all things have an opposite and, if you choose it, with will and care, you may turn one thing into its reflection.'_

_― The Sight,_

_David Clement-Davies_

_Allen's POV_

"How?...How did you find me? I thought I had hidden perfectly by going to the future." Allen stared wide eyed at Acropyhos. Acropyhos was holding Master Cross by the neck tightly, Master was limp in his grip. I saw that Judgment was on the floor like he had dropped it.

"...Allen...run." Master said weakly. Blood was dripping out of his mouth across his chin.

Acropyhos turned his head toward me. "Allen Walker. So it really is you. I had heard from the Order that there was this door that had appeared on the ark. A door that sent you to the future, I had heard it appeared just right after you left." Acropyhos let go of Master letting him drop to the ground. He walked towards me while I stepped back holding my left arm that was going crazy. "I had saw you in the crowds but I couldn't tell if it was you or not. With the brown hair and the missing scar but I felt that it had to be you so I followed you here. Allen Walker do not resits. I am doing this for your own good."

Acropyhos stepped closer to me as I stood there in shock, in fear. My mind was telling me to run and don't look back but I was frozen in place. My body was not responding to any of my mind's commands.

When Acropyhos's hand got one inch close to my face. Shots rang out and three bullets hit Acropyhos in the face. I looked to Master standing and holding Judgment."Run Allen! And keep running, don't you dare stop, Idiot Apprentice!" Master's shout jolted me awake I ran through the doorway and down the staircase in the hotel, and through the front hotel's doors.

I knew that even though I had gotten a head start Acropyhos would catch up to me. "Tim take me to the airport." Timcampy who had followed me nodded. I jumped on my bike and raced after Tim following him to the airport. I peddled as fast as I could knowing Acropyhos was right behind me.

We made it to the airport in a few minutes. I threw the bike to the ground and ran as fast as I could with Timcampy right behind me. I didn't really much care if I ran into people, this was a life and death situation right now.

I ran up to the desk that said tickets. When I got there I ran in front of the line, not caring that there was a huge line of people waiting. "Excuse...me..miss but..is there a..plane that's gonna be leaving...shortly?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"There is but you'll have to stand in line. I'm sorry sir but you can't just cut in line like this." The woman said sternly.

"Believe me if I had the time I would stand in line. But right now I'm in a emergency, and if I don't get on that plane right now. Then I lot of innocent people will get hurt." I said urgently hoping she would go ahead and give him the ticket. Because he could already feel Acropyhos a few steps behind him.

The women and people behind looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you suggesting sir that there is a bomb on that plane?" Right now he just felt like face palming himself. 'Is all they ever think about is bombs?'

"No miss what I mean is if I don't get on that plane right now then you and everyone else around me will get hurt. Please give me the ticket miss, right now I'm in a life and death situation." He said looking at her with pleading eyes.

The women probably wanting to save her's and everyone's elses lives gave him the ticket to fly to New York. He gave her a smile. "Thanks Miss."

I then fled toward the gate leading to the plane. I ran past the metal detectors and everything else that would stop me from getting onto that plane. "Hey wait!" I heard people call behind me.

I didn't stop since I could almost feel Acropyho's breath on my neck. I quickly gave the lady by the gate my ticket she smile and said. "Have a nice flight."

As I walked into the gate the doors closed behind me. I heard shouting behind the doors. "I'm sorry sir but the plane is already ready for take off and beside you don't have a ticket. Why don't security escort you back and you can get on the next flight."

Even after all that running out of fear. Allen gave a chuckle as he heard that. He walked to the plane and got on. He then sat in the only seat he could find, by this very fat guy with food everywhere.

"Hello." The guy said with food in his mouth, making chips fly everywhere.

"Hi..." Allen said nervously. He then felt his eyes close tiredly. After all that running it made him even more exhausted, then he was already. And he hadn't really got any sleep since the few minutes last night.

"My name is Kyle. What's yours?" The guy said.

"Allen Walker..." I said sleepily without even opening my eyes.

"Your really tired aren't ya?" Kyle said.

I nodded my head as sleep finally came over me. I woke up hours later to a loud snore. I looked over to see Kyle was sleeping. I then noticed it was pretty dark in the plane, that's when I found out I had slept almost the whole plane ride. And since it was night time already, my stomach growled from not eating anything all day long. But since no one was awake he doubt that any of the flight attendants were awake at this hour.

My mouth water as I caught scent of delicious food. I looked to my left and saw in the grip of Kyle's hand, a bag of chips. My eyes widen and drool dripped out of my mouth as the scent of the chips drew me in. My hand gently pryed away Kyle's fingers from the bag. I stopped my movements as Kyle moved a bit and snored loudly. As he calmed his movements I gave a sigh of relief, I resumed prying his fingers from the bag. When finally I rescued the chips from the evil monster that had almost wasted them.

As quietly as I could without making any sound, I dug into the bag. Eating the chips like a cheetah pouncing on it's prey. In only a few seconds I finished the bag on chips, as I did I stared at the empty chip bag hoping that more food would just appear at of nowhere.

And it surprisingly did. "If your hungry here have some more." Kyle, who is awake now, said placing his bag on my lap. It was open to reveal more snacks. "My Doctor says I need to go on a diet anyway."

I grinned and thanked him. Before digging into the millions of snacks. Kyle watched amazed and surprised at how Allen went through the snacks quickly. In less than a 30 minutes Allen had finished.

"Wow that was amazing! I never thought someone of your size could eat like that. What's your secret?" Kyle asked him with hopeful eyes.

"Uh...secret?" Allen looked at Kyle nervously before looking away. It's not like he could tell a complete stranger that his secret, of why he eats so much, was because of his innocence"I just get a lot exercise. That's why I never get fat." Even though he said that to avoid getting someone else involved. What he said was true really, with him running everywhere at once.

"You know that's what my doctor suggested to me. But when I get hungry, I get hungry." Kyle said smiling rubbing his stomach. He looked at the window and his eyes widen. "Hey look we're here!" I looked at the window too to see New York at night. Despite being here before, just seeing it from the sky at night when it was lit, was a breathtaking sight.

I then heard excited chatter around, I guessed the other passengers were awake now. "Attention passengers we will be arriving soon." Someone said from the speaker.

Allen then felt anxious to get off the plane. He knew that Acropyhos will be following him, so he knew that he had to get far away from the U.S.A as he can. Without letting Acropyhos know where he's going. But other than that he just really wanted to get up and stretch his legs since he's been sitting down for a very long time. His thoughts then went to what had happened to his Master. Even though I hate Master, I can't really say he doesn't have feelings. But what had become of him after I left? I doubt Acropyhos had gone back to deal with Master, but if he had Master would have been long gone by then.

"So Allen why are you here visiting New York?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just here to go to another country. I'm only going be in the city just for tonight. Since it's late enough and besides I've been on a plane long enough. Once I get off this plane, all I need to do is find a place to stay for the night. But I don't have much money for even a hotel. I guess I'll just have to sleep on the streets again." I said in a disappointed tone. I didn't even think I was gonna be going by myself somewhere, so I didn't think to perform for any money.

"Well you could stay with me tonight. I live here in New York." Kyle said grinning before the plane landed and a voice came through the speaker. "Thanks for flying at our Airlines, please exit the plane and have a good night." The doors to the plane opened and everyone got up grabbing their stuff, heading out the plane.

Me and Kyle got up and headed out of the plane. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night."

"Don't worry about it. I just can't let a fellow food lover stay on the streets." I went up to the ticket place and paided for a ticket to Spain. I then followed Kyle to the streets where he called for a taxi. We both got in and Kyle told the diver where to go. "So Allen did you even bring anything with you?"

"Um...well you see I was in a bit of a hurry. So I forgot..." I said nervously. "But I don't really need anything anyway. As long as I got Timcampy, I'm ok."

"Timcampy?" Kyle said confused at the unfamiliar word.

"Yeah. Hey Tim you can come out now." Just then a golden bird like thing flew out from Allen's sleeve.

Kyle stared amazed at it. "What is it?"

"It's a robot bird thing. It was my uncle's at first but then he gave it to me when he died." Allen smilied as Timcampy landed on his head.

The taxi slowed down and announced they are here. "Well here we are." Kyle said giving the money to the taxi driver and getting out. I followed and looked up amazed at the huge tall building. I followed Kyle to almost the top floor and into a big huge suite.

"Wow this is even bigger than a hotel room." Allen said looking around amazed.

"Of course it is. It's a suite, I was able to afford it because of my job." Kyle said sitting down on the couch.

"Your job?" Allen asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I go around the world tasting different foods and then write about my opinion. I'm a food critic, as they say." Kyle said smiling.

"Cool I wish I had a job like that. Then I could eat all the food I want." Allen said happily.

"How old are you Allen?"

"Um...16." The room then fell into silence. Just then something fell on the table in front of them, It was my suitcase.

They both looked up to see Timcampy flying above the table grinning. "Tim how did you even fit my suitcase in your mouth?" Tim's response was only a bigger grin. Allen sighed. 'I guess that's one of the mysteries of Timcampy that I'll never figure out.'

Kyle looked at Timcampy surprised. "Is that even possible?"

I nodded. "Well for Tim it is. Somehow...I really don't know how he does it. Timcampy is full of mysteries. I know he eats food for fun, I mean it's not a robot actually needs food. But Tim does have emotions."

"I've never heard of robots like that. Usually robots don't have emotions." Kyle said shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Well I guess Tim is different." I said smiling as Tim landed on my head again. "Hey Kyle do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked standing up and grabbing my suitcase.

Kyle pointed to the right. "Down that hallway first door on the left."

"Thanks." I went down the hallway and found the bathroom. As a took a shower I washed out the brown dye from my hair turning it white again. After the shower I got dressed in a white dress shirt and pants and put two gloves on. I washed off the makeup from my face revealing the same familiar red scar.

I walked out the bathroom, grabbing my suitcase. To find Kyle on the couch munching on a sandwich and watching T.V. He turned to me and froze almost dropping his sandwich. "Woah! What happened to your hair and face?"

"This is my true hair color and I've always had this scar." I said like it was no big deal.

"Really because just a second ago you had brown hair and no scar." Kyle said confused.

"Makeup and dye." I said simply. I yawned sleepily, before noticing on the clock on the wall that it was about 12. "So where do I sleep for the night?"

"Well since I'm the only person who lives here there's really only one bed. I guess you could sleep on the couch. Just let me go get some pillows and blankets." He said getting up and heading down the hallway.

I sat down on the couch, patiently waiting for him to get back. Kyle came back with a blanket and a pillow. "Here you go. Well have a good night, Allen." Kyle said turning off the T.V and lights. He then walked down the hallway to his room.

I laid my head on the pillow and pulled the blanket around me. Feeling very cold, though it was warm in the room. 'Right when I get reunited with everyone, I'm alone again.' I thought as I then let sleep come over me.

I awoke to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and any other breakfast item. I sat up and saw breakfast at the dinner table. My mouth watered as I got up walking to the table and sitting down at it. Not even noticing the presence of some else in the room. Before I dug into the food, I noticed Kyle was sitting at the other end of the square table. I backed away from the food and excused my rudeness.

Kyle only smiled. "No it's okay go ahead." He picked up a fork and started to eat some scrambled eggs on his plate.

I then started to eat the food. Until it was almost gone. "Hey Allen when does your plane leave?"

I got out the ticket from my pocket and looked at the time. "It says it leaves at 11:00 am." Kyle looked up at the clock.

"Well it's about 10:00 now. So will probably have to leave soon with the traffic and all." Kyle said finishing his breakfast and stood up. I stood up with him and grabbed my suitcase. We walked out the door and exited the building. Kyle called for a taxi and we got in.

As Kyle told the driver where to go. Allen watched as a little boy past by holding his dad's hand, licking a ice cream cone happily. Flashes of his time with Mana appeared before his eyes. The memories were too much and he averted his gaze.

Suddenly a memory appear, one that was...not even his. It was a memory where there was a younger Mana sitting by a campfire with 'Allen' the dog. 'Allen' grabbed a very familiar ball with a star on it, 'Allen' walked up to me and dropped the ball. He looked up at me, playfully. I picked up the ball and threw it, making 'Allen' run after it. Mana looked at me and smiled. _"Allen really does like playing with you, Neah."_

"Hey Allen we're here. Are you ok?" Kyle's voice brought me back to the present. I noticed I was holding my head, and it throbbed like it was in pain.

I put my hands down and gave Kyle a fake smile. "I'm fine." I followed Kyle out of the Taxi.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now...at least." Kyle said shaking my hand.

"Yeah I guess it is." I said smiling.

"Well if you ever come back to New York, visit sometime." Kyle got back in the taxi and waved. Before the taxi drove off.

I smiled and waved back to him. I turned around and walked into the airport. After a long time of explaining that Timcampy is not a bomb but a robot bird, that you really can't turn off. I finally got on the plane heading to Spain.

About an hour long on the plane, it was about lunch time. And since I was really hungry, I tortured the flight attendants, passengers, and cook with my eating habits.

I fell asleep five hours later, plagued with nightmares of memories that weren't mine.

_Dream_

"_Neah wait!" I turned around to see a black haired women with clear blue eyes. She has a green cross in the middle of her neck. She wore a exorcist coat with a high collar to hide the innocence._

"_Maria?" _

"_I...I..." Maria looked conflicted and lowered her head sadly. "...I want to help you on your mission, in any way I could."_

"_I can understand why Cross does, but what's your reason? Your an exorcist, I'm a Noah we're sworn enemies."_

"_I've also have resentment to the Black Order, they took me away from my family as a young teen. I met Marian at the Order he was the same age as me. He was a brilliant scientist and I a hardworking exorcist. He became a part of my family, he is like a brother to me. And I cannot go against my family, even if I have to work with my enemy." Maria smiled. "But I don't think your a bad guy Neah. Your doing the right thing, protecting your brother. I'll support you till the end."_

"_Thanks Maria but if you want to help. I suggest you go back with Cross, it's too dangerous for you to be around me." I turned around and walked off a few ways behind some trees. I hid behind the trees watching as Mana talked with Maria._

"_Maria he's right you know. It's too dangerous to go with us." Mana put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"_I know but..." Maria's eyes filled with tears. "...I love him. And I want to stay by his side to the end."_

_A brief flash of hurt appeared in Mana's eyes before disappearing as quickly. That's when I realized Mana had feelings for Maria."Maria there's something you got to know. Neah...already loves someone else." She turned, shocked._

"_What?" She looked hurt. "Who is it?"_

"_I don't really know. But I do know it's one of the Noahs."_

"_A Noah?..." Maria looked confused, hurt, and angry. "But isn't he going against the Noahs. How can he love a Noah and also try to defeat them at the same time?"_

"_Calm down Maria. Why don't you ask yourself that question? Your an exorcist but your in love with Neah, a Noah, the enemy. Though don't you, yourself go against the Noahs also? And your own kind which is the exorcists?Maria you can't always judge people by what they look like, whether they be Noah or exorcist. It's on the inside where their true heart lies."_

_Dream_

Allen's eyes snapped open as he was jolted awake, by the movement of people all around him. Guessing the plane had landed, he exited the plane. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the airport into the crowded streets of Spain.

As he looked at a map looking for a hotel. His mind wandered back to the strange memories that he has been having. It was obvious that those were Neah's memories. But it was confusing like who was this Maria person? What is really going on in all these dreams?

Allen grabbed his head as it started to hurt. And almost fell face down on the ground if strong arms hadn't caught him. "Are you alright, boy?" Allen looked up shocked to the see the owner of the voice.

"Tyki? Road? What are you doing here?" Allen steady himself as he stood back up, with help from Tyki, who had caught him.

"Allen it's terrible." Allen looked down to see sadness in Road's eyes. "The Earl has marked us as betrayers and has ordered the other Noahs to kill us."

Allen was shocked to hear that, since the Earl favored Road and Tyki very much. "Why?'

"He somehow found out about our relationship and The Earl thought Tyki is in on it too." Road's eyes widen. "Allen!"

Allen collapsed on the street with darkness wavering on his vision.

"_Neah what's wrong? Why is your head bleeding?" A 16 year old Mana sat beside a 15 year old Neah. On a bench in front of a huge white piano, that Neah had been playing a few moments before._

_The panicked older brother stood up quickly and left screaming. "Help! I need help!"_

Road's POV

"Allen!" I yelled. Allen collapsed with dark skin slowly creeping onto his face and a bleeding stigma on his forehead. Tyki picked him up and we quickly went to the closest hotel we could find. We got a room and Tyki set him on the bed.

Allen was sweating and looked like he was in pain. There was no doubt the 14th's memories were devouring him and he was trying to fight, like the fighter he is.

"Oh Allen..." I sat beside him on the bed holding his hand while Tyki sat in a chair.

Lavi's POV

Lavi felt impact to the ground when Omaeda dropped them onto the ground. The group of prisoners sat in the middle of the captains.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki of the 13th division and Lieutenant Abarai of the 6th division for your recent actions of going against the Soul Society. You are hereby strip of your rank and banished from the Soul Society." The head captain stated.

Everyone stared at him in shock even some of the captains were surprised. "What! You can't do that! Just because they were helping us...doing what was right." Lavi said angrily.

"Well then mind telling us what you think is right?"

Lavi looked at everyone who had tried but failed to help him. Finally he looked into Lenalee's eyes, understanding what he was about to tell them, she nodded. Lavi sighed. "Fine I'll tell you everything. But please can you release me and my friends. It's pretty uncomfortable and I don't like to talk for a long time, while being uncomfortable. We won't run, if that's what your thinking." Lavi said noticing some the Captains tense up.

"Certainly." A minute later the weight lifted and he could freely move his hands again.

"Thanks." Lavi and his companions stood up. "Now since this is gonna be a long explanation. And we really don't have time for that. I'm gonna explain quickly."

"Since I don't have my hammer for this Lenalee, Yuu-chan why don't you do some demonstrations?" A sword was then quickly put to his neck, a little too close for his comfort.

"Don't you dare call me that again idiot Rabbit." Kanda said dangerously with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Ok, Ok..I get." Kanda back away, but still looked like he would cut up anyone if he got to close.

"Now you see innocence..." Lavi started talking about the innocence, Noahs, and Akuma.

After about an hour.

"I see. I'm sorry that this seems to be a misunderstanding. You are free to go." The head captain said in which Lavi was given his hammer and clothes back.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo started to get a headache and held his head. He felt like his head was splitting open and he felt the hollow in the back of his mind. He noticed Shinji and Hyroi were in the same predicament as him. Before the three of them collapsed on the ground, holding their heads screaming.

Lenalee's POV

Lenalee and the others watched horrified as Ichigo, Shinji, and Hyroi fell to the ground, holding their heads screaming. "What's going on?" Lenalee questioned but nobody answered for they were as confused. Lenalee saw white stuff forming on their faces and their eyes went black golden like a Noah's.

Hollow masks complete formed on their faces. But they also had stigmas on their foreheads and gray skin also just like the Noahs. They stopped screaming and stood up. The exorcists activated their innocence and the soul reapers got out their zanpaktou. In unison the three vizards said. "The Earl is waiting for the actors to do their part in the finale. For they will have to be there for the curtain call. When the Destroyer of time and him face off in the finale of the world."

They then fell to the ground, but before anyone could rush over to help them. The Earl's ark appeared pulling them in.

"Lenalee something has happened to the Vizards." Johnny said over the communicator. "They suddenly started screaming, then a hollow mask appeared on their face and they looked like a Noah. Then they gave us a message, then the Earl's ark appeared. And they disappeared into it."

"Lenalee I think something must be happening to Walker-san. We have to find him!" Lou Fa said sounding scared.

"What do you mean, Lou Fa?" Lavi said.

"I don't know but I just have this feeling. That something very bad is happening to Walker-san and he needs us now."

Unknown POV

"Welcome to your new home my brothers and sisters." The Earl said hiding a evil gaze behind his glasses. "Why don't we start off with introducitions. My name is the Earl or Adam the 1st Noah."

"I am Hachigen Ushoda the Noah of Judge."

"I'm Noah of Pleasure, Shinji Hirako. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shinji said bowing.

"Noah of Desire, Hiyori Saurgaki."

"My name is Rojuro Otoribashi, you could just call me Rose for short. I'm the Noah of Wisdom."

"Love Akikawa, Noah of Pity."

"Noah of Wrath, Kensei Muguruma."

"I'm the Noah of Dreams! I'm Mashiro Kuna!" Mashiro said in a way too cheerful voice.

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki!"

"I'm Karin Karin Kurosaki..."

"**And we're the Noah of Bonds."**

"I'm Yuroichi Shihoin the Noah of Lust."

"Noah of Ability, Kisuke Urahara, at your service."

The Earl looked gleefully at all the Noah before noticing one more person in the shadows. "And who are you?" The Earl asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Noah of Melody."

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this extra long chapter that took me about 3 weeks to write. I was planning on uploading it around spring break but I was busy. And then the whole week after that I was busy too. Since my 15th birthday was yesterday. I wasn't planning on Allen's POV being so long or having a OCC in there. This story just writes itself. Neah's memories are gonna play a big role in this story next chapter. Neah's past is my theory really, it's based off of rumors and other theories. I got really lazy at the end of this chapter cause by the time I go to this part, I really forgot what I was gonna write about. So I revealed the future Noahs and the final battle is gonna take place soon. I recently thought up a very good and surprising ending to this fanfic. It's not gonna be anything your expecting probably.

To B3GIN: It doesn't sound harsh at all. Yeah I know it goes fast I know that, I try to rewrite it. But I can't write it a way where it goes a little slower. And I've trouble on staying on 1st person view. And I've always been bad at grammar and spelling. I think I'm improving with writing though, but I'm not as good as a lot of people are. My uncle gave me a writing book to help me, I haven't read it yet but it might help me better with writing so I'll probably read it when I'm not so busy.

To Shadowman 747:You can edit for me I don't mind. I've been needing someone to do that for a while.

For this chapter I had got some ideas from the recent chapters. Yeah well that's it I have to leave now. Next Chapter 27: The Deal. R&R.


	28. Chapter 27: The Deal: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would be living in my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: The Deal<p>

Part 1

'I would not have survived that dark time if it weren't for Cloudtail. He gave me another destiny, and I knew that no matter what I looked like, I would be alright. As long as Cloudtail loved me, I was no longer Lostface, but Brightheart.'

-Brightheart,

Warriors: Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans,

By. Erin Hunter.

Allen's POV

"_Neah your gonna be okay. Mom sent for the doctor, he'll be coming shortly." A young Mana sat in a chair beside a bed. Where he held the hand of a young Neah. His head had bloody bandages wrapped around tightly._

_**So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.**  
><span>Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita<span>_

"_I'm sorry but I've never seen a situation like this before." The Doctor said wrapping new bandages around Neah's bleeding head. "There is nothing I can do. All you can do now is wait for the bleeding to stop and hope that he'll survive." Neah watched as his brother and mother followed the doctor out of the room. The pain in his head grew worse, like his head was splitting open._

"_It seems there's going to be a new member of the family joining us." A voice said before he grew into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares. One of which he had killed his Mother._

_**Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...**  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao<em>

_The pain on his head lessen until it was gone. Neah opened his eyes and sat up to a unfamiliar room. "Oh so your awake." Neah turned his gaze to the speaker and saw a fat, chubby guy with a huge grin._

"_Where am I? Where is Mom and Mana?"_

"_Your brother is still alive and healthy...unfortunately." The Earl said the last word very softly, so Neah wouldn't hear it but he still picked up on it. "But I'm sorry to say your Mother is dead. You had killed her by transforming into a Noah."_

_Neah went into shock."I-I k-killed...Mother's d-dead." Neah felt tears run down his face. "Why? Why did I kill her? Why am I here and not with Mana? What is this transformation you keep talking about?" Neah still mourning the death of his mother, listen to the Earl as he explain everything. After the explanation Neah felt anger and hate build up inside him. All because of this war Mother had died and Mana was all alone in the world. A plan then started to form in his mind...the first step is to gain their trust, then I'll end this war so Mana and everyone in the world can live in peace._

_**Surfaces numerous of your faces**  
><span>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<span>_

"_I would like to introduce the new member of our family." The Earl said motioning to a figure in the shadows._

_The figure stepped out, revealing a young man of 16 years with red spiky hair and sliver eyes. "Nice to meet you. My name is Neah Walker, the 14th Noah, Noah of Melody." He smiled a fake smile, for behind the happy smile was pure hatred for what the Noah had done to his family._

_**A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth**  
><span>Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni<span>_

"_Where am I? What's going on?" A girl around 15 years opened her eyes to the sight of two men standing beside her bed._

"_Why does my head hurt so much?" She grabbed her head and closed her eyes, wanting the pain to stop. Gentle hands grabbed her's and pulled them away from her head. She looked up to see a handsome young man with red hair and striking sliver eyes, gazing at her calmly. _

"_The pain will go away soon, I promise. Now sleep." She closed her eyes, as a sweet melody filled the room lulling her to sleep._

_**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born**  
><span>umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga<span>_

"_Neah we have a mission." Road said sitting next to him at the white piano._

"_Really where is it this time?" Neah gave Road a kiss on the cheek, which made her turn away blushing._

"_The skeleton guys that protect the egg need more. So we're going to invade the Black Order."_

"_Finally some fun for a change. All the missions have been really boring lately." Neah stood up and held Road's hand. They left the room by walking through Road's door._

_**Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth**  
><span>ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo<span>_

_Neah watched from the shadows as Road attacked the exorcists with her nightmares. He was not worried about her since he knew that her true form was somewhere else. His job was to keep watch on the skeletons and make sure none of the exorcists came close. For the Black Order did not yet know the existence of a 14th Noah. _

"_Ahh!" Neah watched in shock and curiosity as a skeleton who was turning a red head scientist into a skeleton, was shot in the head by the same scientist. Neah felt the feeling of hatred for the innocence in the gun. But it was not like he wanted to since being a Noah made him feel like that when he was close to innocence. Even though a exorcist disguised as an scientist had killed a skeleton. Neah didn't go any closer he watched from a far, watching what happened next. _

_The exorcist dropped the gun and looked like he was in pain. It was to be expected since half of his face was a skeleton. He watched as the skeleton ordered the new ones into the gate of the ark. A few skeletons had picked up the exorcist, carrying him to the ark gate. Neah saw Road couldn't keep the exorcists back anymore and she collapsed from exhaustion. Neah quickly caught her and ran into the Ark before any of the exorcists could stop us. _

_He went into the piano room and laid Road down on the couch. He returned to the egg factory to meet the exorcist almost turned skeleton. Neah kneel down beside him. "What's your name exorcist?"_

"_Why would I tell you? You Noah scum!" The red haired exorcist spat._

_Neah watched him calmly. He whispered into his ear. "What if I tell you, I want to help you end the war and defeat the Earl?" The exorcist looked up at him with a emotionless expression, as much as he could mange now with one eye._

"_Why?" _

"_That I can only tell you in private. Now why don't we go somewhere else, shall we?" Neah picked up the exorcist and brought him to a empty room in the Ark._

"_Why? Why do you want to destroy the Earl? Your a Noah, so why?"_

_Neah sat down in a chair by the bedside. "I don't really like explaining things to people without being introduced first. My name is Neah Walker I'm the 14th Noah, Noah of Melody."_

"_Marian Cross." The red haired exorcist sneered._

"_Now before I get into a whole explanation. How about we fix your face. I don't think you want to go around looking half dead." A song filled the air has a bright light appeared lighting up the room. When the bright light disappeared Cross's face was no longer half skeleton, but had a white mask with a red mark where the skeleton face was._

"_The reason why I want to kill the Earl is because, when I was turned into a Noah. I had killed my mother leaving my brother all alone to fend for himself. I felt hatred for the war since if the war had never happened then me, Mom, and Mana would be living peacefully right now. So what's your story exorcist? Why are you dressed up as a scientist and not a exorcist?"_

"_I just recently found out about being a exorcist. A friend of mine Maria who's a exorcist had come home with innocence. The innocence had reacted to me and I had put in my gun. But I made Maria promise that she would tell nobody, since I did not want to get involved in the war has a soldier. Even though I've always wanted power to protect her. I just didn't want to be involved with the politics of the Order. I hate the order they took Maria away from her family by force and they also ruin the lives of innocent kids by forcing the innocence to merge with them."_

_Neah chuckled and held out his hand to the exorcist. "Then do you want to make a deal?To end this long cold war, by fighting against both sides? Did you know Marian that there is another side to this war?"_

_The exorcist looked at him confused. "What?"_

"_We'll make a deal if you Marian become a exorcist of the Black Order or really a spy for me. Then I'll leave the Noah Clan, and I'll travel the world looking for my lost twin and people who are on my side. I'm the other side of this war Marian, the side that sees both sides as being wrong. The Order for it's unnecessary experiments and the Noah Clan for just making humans suffer as Akuma. And the only way to do that is to defeat the Earl and the Heart both. For destroying the Earl only destroys the Akuma and Noah abilities and destroying the Heart will only take away the innocence but combined the war will end forever. So do we have a deal Marian? I want to end this war just as much as you do."_

_Marian seemed to be thinking over for a long while. "If it means ending this meaningless war..I'm all for it."_

_They shook hands. "Well welcome the other side, Marian."_

"_Why do you keep calling me that? it's Cross." Cross said looking a little mad._

"_Well that's your first name isn't it? And don't friends call each other by their first names?"_

"_We are not friends just partners."_

"_I thought they were the same thing."_

_Cross looked so mad at the stupidity of the Noah, though if only he had known that Neah was just teasing him. "Hell no!" _

_**I will still continue to pray**  
><span>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru<span>_

_Blood sprayed everywhere on the walls on the mansion. Neah had succeed in killing the Noah of Bonds, Noah of Pity, and the Noah of Judge, the Noahs who had just been attacked by him and we're outraged by his betrayal. Especially since the Earl had favored him above all the Noahs. _

_Neah stood up wincing from multiple wounds._

_The Earl just stood there with that never ending grin and with those glasses that hid his eyes that shows every emotion. "I'm surprised your still alive and standing."Neah looked at him with shocked eyes. "So tell me Neah why did you attack them? Your own family?" _

_At that statement anger overcame all his emotions. "They are not my family!" He played the familiar melody in is head as spears and different swords that he had just stabbed the other Noahs with appeared behind him. But before he could attack he dropped to the ground due to wounds, making the weapons drop too. That's when he realized now wasn't the time to end it, cause first he had to find the Heart. _

_Neah struggled to get up and walked into the ark gate that appeared behind him. "Neah! Wait! There's something I have to tell you!" Neah looked back to see Road and gave her a sad smile._

"_Road...I'm..sorry." The gate then closed._

_**Please bestow upon this child your love**  
><span>douka konoko ni ai wo<span>_

_It had been a few months after betraying the Noah Clan. After battling and killing 3 more Noahs, The Noah of Pleasure, The Noah of Desire, and The Noah of Wisdom. Neah had finally got a few more people on his side and has also finally tracked down his long lost twin brother, Mana._

_Neah looked up at the brightly colored tent. He was not surprised that Mana chose to be here since he has enjoyed pranks, jokes, and just making people laugh. Neah walked through the circus grounds looking for Mana. Suddenly he felt something hit his foot he looked down to see a ball with a star shape on it. A little puppy started wagging his tail and barking at him playfully. _

_Neah picked up the ball and watched it curiously. "Do you want me to throw the ball?" The puppy as if saying yes, barked and stood on his hind legs. Neah just smiled and threw the ball a good distance away, seeing the puppy run after it. He decided to get out of there before it came back._

_But before he could even take a step a bark came from behind him. Neah sighed and turned around to the puppy with the ball again. Neah took the ball and was about to throw it to where it would be a long way from here, when a yell stopped him. "Allen there you are!" Neah saw Mana run up to them. _

"_We're never going to get better if you keep running off Allen." Mana kneeled down by the puppy named Allen. Allen barked and licked Mana's face happily not even caring that Mana had just scolded him. "Fine I get it. You know I can never be mad you, beside your just a puppy." Mana grinned and patted Allen's head._

_Mana then looked up at me, like he was about to say something then stopped. "Neah...is that..you?" Mana stood up and stared at me shocked. _

"_Yes it's me, Mana." Mana then pulled me into a bear crushing hug._

"_Neah it really is you! I've never thought I would see you again." Mana let go of me and I saw tears running down his face."Sorry..it's just..I..I was so worried. When I saw mom lying there...dead and you gone I-I-" I grabbed Mana's shaking hand and placed the ball in his hand._

"_Well I'm here now so you don't have to worry anymore, Mana-nii-chan." I gave him a genuine smile, one that a younger brother would give to a older brother._

"_You haven't called me that in years, Neah. Now that your here Neah I promise that I'll never let you go again, I'll protect-" Neah held up a hand to stop his speech._

"_I'm sorry Mana but this time the job of protecting goes to the younger twin. I feel happy that you want to protect me and all but...you don't have the power to stop the people who are after us." Mana looked confused._

"_Who are after us Neah?" Mana looked alarmed. "Does this have to do with what happened to you and why mom died?" Neah nodded his head sadly._

_Neah walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against the bark. "I think it's better if we sit down, it's gonna be one long story."_

_**Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss**  
><span>tsunaida te ni kisu wo<span>_

"_Remember that song that Mom would always sing to us?" Neah said leaning against a tree staring at the campfire and petting Allen the dog, who was asleep beside him. Neah had bandages all over him since he had just fought and killed the Noah of Wrath and Lust. _

_Mana looked up from cooking dinner. "Yeah." _

_Neah grabbed a stick nearby and started to draw symbols in the dirt. Mana walked over to see and sat down beside him. "This the notes of the song, Mana. No one else can read this but us. If I don't survive this war before I can even end it. Promise me you'll hand this down to your children."_

_Mana looked surprised at how serious Neah was acting. "But Neah-"_

"_I'm sorry Mana but there is no true way to find the Heart because it might not even exist in this era." Neah chuckled. "And who knows maybe one of your descendents will be the Heart. The Heart is the only one who can kill the Earl and the Earl is the only one who can kill the Heart. And without killing them both the war will never end. For if the Earl kills the Heart it could mean the destruction of the world and if the Heart kills the Earl the world will be safe but the innocence will still live on ruining innocent lives..."_

"_Neah how many Noahs have you fought and killed?" Mana asked cutting off his ramble._

"_I would say about 10 Noahs so there's one more Noah for me to battle."_

"_But aren't there 13 Noahs? So shouldn't that be two more Noahs to battle?" Mana asked confused._

_Neah sighed and watched the flames flicker in the campfire. "The Noah of Dreams, Road she...is special. I can't even bring myself to think of laying a hand on her in hatred. I had asked her to run away with me so we could hopefully find the Heart and end the war. But she didn't want to since she said the Noah Clan is her family and she could never betray family. Even though I felt upset at her decision I respected it. Because I could never feel pure anger at her, no matter how much I wanted to."_

"_I'm so proud of you, Neah!" Mana patted Neah on the back._

"_What?" Neah seemed surprised._

"_Your in love, Neah. Yeah it's a Noah but you don't care about the little details. All you see her as is herself and who she is on the inside. And also even if she does something you don't want her to, you don't force her and respect her decision. That's true love right there, Neah." Mana gave Neah a smile._

"_Yeah I guess it is..."_

"_So tonight let's celebrate."_

_Neah looked at him confused. "Celebrate what? There is really nothing to celebrate in time of war."_

"_Don't so deary, Neah. Let's celebrate because we are here together and nothing can separate the bond of twins. Besides I think it's a nice time to celebrate when you find out your little brother is in love." Mana rubbed Neah's hair like a older brother would do to a younger._

"_Hey I'm not that little we're both the same age." Neah grinned moving Mana's hand from his hair._

_**So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.**  
><span>Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita<span>_

_The sound of a gun clicking behind his head alerted Neah to who was behind him. "Nice to see you again, Exorcist...or should I say Marian." Neah turned calmly though there was a gun a few inches from his head._

_Cross chuckled and put Judgment back into it's holster. "I find it very amusing that a gun especially from a exorcist can be right close to your head, and you act calmly about it." Cross lit a cigarette and put it to his lips. _

"_Well it's not like you would hurt me."_

__Cross blew out some smoke. "How can you say that when I'm still a exorcist and your still a Noah. You may never know I could be tricking you and the next thing you know I could be killing you in your sleep."__

_"_Yeah but I'm a very light sleeper due to the Noahs, so I doubt you could kill me just like that."__

__Cross was about to response when someone yelled. "Marian!" A lady with black flowing hair and clear blue eyes ran up to them. As she stopped Neah noticed she wore a exorcist uniform dress with a high collar, behind the collar he could faintly see a green cross imbedded into her neck.__

_"_Maria didn't I tell you to stay at the hotel while I visited a old friend of mine?"__

_"Well I couldn't help it if I wanted to see this 'friend' of yours."She looked towards me and her face turn from teasing and angry to curiosity and __surprise. "...Is this your friend?" Cross nodded and Maria's face turned red and she seemed nervous. "Hello..my name is Maria. Sorry for my interruption, I just wanted to know why Marian has been so secret lately."_

_"Well nice you miss Maria. My name is Neah Walker. And of course you will get to know why your best friend has been keeping secrets from you." Cross shocked almost dropped his cigarette._

_"What? Your really gonna tell her?"_

_"Why she is your friend. Is she not? And friends don't turn their backs on friends." Neah then went explaining everything without waiting for a response._

_Maria looked sacred for a moment and backed away a little. "Your a Noah?" _

_"Yes but I'm not on the Earl's side nor am I on your side. As I explained already. Now Miss Maria will you join my cause with Marian of course. Or will you join the wrongful side in their injustice." _

_"Of course!" Neah was a little surprised since he thought she would reject it or think about it for a moment. "Of course I will join you, if Marian thinks it's right then I think so too. I hate the Black Order they took me away at a young age away from my Mother, Father, Brothers, and Sisters. And they allowed me no outside contact, they even told me that if I die then no one would know of my death. I mean I could get that maybe since I don't want them turning into Akuma. But...just my family not knowing what had happen to me makes me sad. And that is why I'll join you in your quest, Neah. So we can end this war forever and I can go home peacefully to my family."_

_"Good resolve you have there. I guess we could always use a girl on the team." Neah joked earning him a good slap in the face from Maria._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Maria crossed her arms and looked away scowling, with her face beaming red._

_"Neah stop pestering the lady." Mana said walking to stand next to him._

_Neah rubbed the throbbing pain on his cheek while grinning. "Nice to see you too brother. This is my older twin brother, Mana Walker."_

_Before Maria could say something Cross came up and patted her on the back harshly, pushing her forward toward Mana. "He's a nice young fellow, Maria. So why don't you two get some lunch, I bet your starving with that appetite of yours?" Just at that moment Maria's stomach growled indicting how Cross was correct._

_Maria blushed. "Well I can't let a lady starve, now can I?" Mana said knowing Neah and Cross wanted to talk in private._

_"I guess..." Mana led Maria into town for lunch._

_"Finally...now did you make what I asked you for?" Neah asked holding out his hand._

_Cross threw a briefcase into Neah's waiting arms. "I hope you like it. It took me forever to get everything perfectly correct, since your little blueprints didn't help much."_

_Neah opened the briefcase seeing a golden golem with a symbol on the center. Hearing Cross's comment about his blueprints, Neah glared. "Hey it's not like I'm a scientist or I would probably know everything about making a golem." Neah picked up the golem activating it immediately. "Thanks, Marian." _

_The golem grinned showing sharp teeth and looked at Neah, as he was the one holding it. The golem then suddenly bit his finger. Neah winced but it wasn't like it really hurt since he had far more hurtful things in his life. "I'll name it Timcanpy."_

_Cross looked at him confused. "Timcanpy?"_

_"Yeah a golem as special as this needs a name." Neah shook off the golem and grabbed a paper out of his pocket, unraveling it. He held it up to Timcanpy showing symbols in a circle. "Now record this Tim and never show to anyone but me you got that?" After staring at it awhile the golden golem finally nodded his head. "Good."_

_Neah tore up the paper into the smallest pieces of paper that couldn't even be seen, much less put back together. Timcanpy settled in his bright red hair comfortably. "Your planning something aren't you,Neah?" There was a silence where not even the birds were chirping. "That's why you had me make Timcanpy, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah...I'm not going to be around for very much longer. No matter how much I run, the Earl keeps get closer. It's like I'm just running in place and not moving anywhere. As I feared I'm not going to be able to find the Heart in this lifetime. The Earl is gonna try to kill me soon and that is why I need a host soon."_

_"A host?"_

_"Yes a host that will turn into the 14__th__ Noah and destroy the Earl once and for all. I was hoping to find the heart before I have to result to this but..."_

_"Wait a minute." Cross said stopping Neah's talking. "Why can't you just regenerate like the other Noahs?"_

_"I can't regenerate since I'm not a true Noah. I'm just something that should have never happened, but it did. Once I find a host and pass it on to that person. Overtime the memories will wilt away the existence of the host, letting me be in charge of the body. And I'll keep finding a host till I find the heart and eradicate the Earl once and for all."_

_"So why did I make Timcanpy for?"_

_Neah chuckled. "Well if I can't find a host before my time is up in this world then Tim here will find the host for me. I've already transferred my memories to him."_

_Cross looked at the little golem, despite making him he was expecting it to somehow start talking all of the sudden."How?"_

_"Well just now when Tim bit my finger. So whoever he bites will become the next 14__th__ host. And if it is a pregnant lady then her newborn child will become the 14__th__ sadly. And please when I'm gone watch Mana for me, plus if I ever return then I might try to find Mana." Neah looked toward the bright sky that was contrasting to the feelings deep down inside him._

_**Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...**__  
><em>_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_After killing the 13__th__ Noah the Earl had jumped out of nowhere surprising Neah. They had long drawn out battle but since the Earl was so strong and Neah had gotten massive amounts of wounds from the 13__th__ Noah. The battle ended very quickly. _

"_So how does it feel Neah? To be killed by the ones who cared about you like you were family." The Earl glared menacingly. _

_Neah laughed. "Are you kidding me now, Earl? No one cared about me there except for Road. You used me for your own selfish deeds while all the other Noahs hated me."_

"_We were your family, Neah."_

"_No! You are not my family! You had me kill my mother and abandon my brother. And you use people for your own gain. The whole world is not evil. Yes I believe that some people have the wrong intentions but deep down inside everyone has feelings and a heart.-" _

_The Earl punctured a huge hole into his chest with his sword. "You promised you would be beside me forever, then you kill my whole family. A traitor like you deserves a very painful and slow death." _

_Neah coughed up blood and felt the bile taste in his mouth. He felt a dire need for air has he gasped for oxygen. He couldn't move his body anymore and he saw his eyesight worsen and get blurry. "Road if your here, I want to tell you something"_

_A dark figure leaned over him. "Yes Neah." It felt good to hear Road's sweet voice again. _

"_I love you, Road. I know you wanted to stay with them because they were all you had left of a family. Even if they were the reason you had lost your mom. So I...don't blame you...for that. Besides...I'm *Cough*..happy that...you made...that..decision...since..I didn't...want to...put you...in danger." Neah cough violently."What...*Cough* I want..to say is...even if..you hate me...I'll still love...you. And please...keep walking forward...for me." Neah closed his eyes as the darkness and cold overcame him._

_The last thing he heard was the voice of Road. "I hate you, Neah! For leaving me in this condition!" And the last thing he felt was tears faintly dropping on his face._

_**Surfaces numerous of your faces**__  
><em>_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this part of chapter 27: The Deal. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, fav. story, or story alerted. I decided to put this chapter up for two parts since it took me forever to write Neah's past and all. And I just finished this part today. Since I got finals next week I'm gonna to be very busy. But I'll be getting out of school the 31st of this month so I might be able to finish this chapter shortly. This is my theory of what happened during that time. I got this whole theory from reading the manga chapters over and over again and also from reading others theories. I still got a lot of unanswered stuff from this part in the chapter that I will answer in the 2nd part, basically Road's 'condition'. You can guess it if you want to but I'll be surprised if you get it right. About Timcanpy basically Neah did make him since he came up with the idea and gave it to Cross. Well if you had read about Allen's past in the D. Gray Man Reverse then you would know about the part where Red tells Mana that some red head guy told him Mana's name in which Mana thought that was his lost younger brother. Well in this theory of mine I think that maybe Neah had left Mana alone somewhere and never came back. And Mana not knowing Neah had died had gone crazy when Cross told him that Neah had died and went to look for him.

Now about Mana and Neah being twins I got that idea from the new chapter, and I've heard of a story where there was a pair of twins born but not on the same day or year. So it is possible for them to be twins and for Mana to be older then Neah. Also about Cross's name, I'm still confused about that. When I was writing this I thought his first name was Marian and his last was Cross. Cause really the other Generals are called by their last names but I just found out recently that Cross is the only one that is called by his first name which is...Cross. Yeah...I wrote most of this chapter in the very early morning before school at around 5 a.m. Though I do my very best writing in the early mornings. So I won't really be changing the thing about his name since I don't really want to go back and change a lot of stuff because of that tiny detail.

I know this very old by now but...I love the new chapter! I don't usually fan girl about stuff cause I am a tomboy myself but after finding the anime universe, I've been doing that a lot lately. But anyway as I was saying...I liked how Link looked in this new chapter. I've always liked blond guys, never really dark haired guys. I mean I didn't really start liking anime guys with black hair until I got into D. Gray Man and Pandora Hearts. (Which I have already finished the anime and am now reading the manga.) Anyway...I did really like the ending of the chapter I can't wait to see Neah's past.

Well I really hoped you enjoyed my ramble...just joking I hate when I ramble too. So next is part 2 of chapter 27: The Deal. R&R


	29. The Deal: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p><em><em>**The Deal: Part 2**

_"On his brow a leaf of oaken, Changeling child shall be his fate. Understanding words strange spoken, Chased by anger, fear, and hate." _

_― Fire Bringer,_

_By: David Clement-Davies_

Road's Pov

I watched as Allen laid there with bloody bandages wrapped around his forehead, and a gray dark coloring creeping up his skin. "Allen..." I whispered again clutching his hand. My heart is in pain since even though I tell myself and everyone else I hate Neah. I can't bring my heart to hate him, I don't feel love for him anymore since over the years it had turned into bitterness but...I don't really hate him.

But now that I love Allen instead of Neah. And 'Allen' was going to cease to exist and Neah would come back. _'I don't know what to do...I want Allen to stay himself and be with me, but I feel a little happy that Neah is coming back...is it..because of that?' _I clutched Allen's hand tighter and tears slipped out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Allen...I don't know what to do..." I said softly as tears fell from my eyes.

"Road..." I heard Tyki's voice said. I look at him seeing that he had concern and serious face. "What's your relationship with the 14th?"

Hearing that I tense up for a second, I then relaxed and gave him a sad smile. "We...were very close. Before he betrayed the clan." I looked back at Allen's face to see the gray coloring slowly creeping onto it. I can't tell Tyki the truth, I can't tell no one. No one but the Earl and Wisely knows. I have to keep it a secret for Tyki's protection, because if the Earl knew that he had became a Noah then who knew what the Earl would do.

That's when it came to me. "Tyki I'm gonna try something to stop Allen for eroding away completely."

He was so shocked that he dropped the cigarette that he was just smoking. "What? How?"

"I'm gonna use my powers to try and talk with Ne- I mean the 14th to see if we can come to some agreement." I gave him my brightest and truest smile that I only showed when I was around Allen.

"But Road something could happen. That's dangerous."

I turned back to Allen. "I know but I have to try. I don't want him to die." I pressed my forehead to Allen's and close my eyes, entering Allen's head where Neah the 14th resided.

_Flashback_

_A small petite girl with spiky blue hair cried over a red haired guy that was dead. A fat guy wearing a suit and a tall hat watch from the side. "Neah! Where are you!" A woman's yelled breaking the silence._

_Road look up at the direction where the voice had come from. "Road." The Earl said motioning her to leave the dead Noah and hide. She wiped away her tears and followed the Earl into the shadows to see who the woman was._

_Not even a second later then a lady with long black hair ran into the clearing. Road could clearly see she was a exorcist. The lady gasped seeing Neah's dead body and she collapse next to his body and started shaking him, telling him to wake up. "Please wake up, Neah! I...I..I love you!"_

_She laid her head on his bloody chest and started sobbing. Road felt anger and jealously at those words. But she also felt confusion and sadness. Neah loved her and told her truthfully the reason why he was going to betray us. Was he lying then and actually betraying us because he was in love with a exorcist?_

_Anger overcame her and she quickly surround the exorcist with candles. The Earl didn't even try to stop her, as she quickly won the fight with the exorcist. The woman exorcist looked up at her with frightened eyes that made her feel happy. _

"_How dare you say that you love, Neah. Neah loves me and no one else. He is the father of my child. And it's your fault that he betrayed us and had to die like this. Leaving me like this. It's your fault!" Road raised her hand summoning candles to surround the now frightened and bloody exorcist. "It's your fault. So you will die, exorcist." Road then moved her arm down making the candles fly forward and dig themselves into the women exorcists flesh. Road gave a sadistic grin as she screamed in agony and pain with the last of her breath. Finally falling on the ground with lifeless eyes._

_Road gave a crazy sadistic laugh as the Earl watched her with concerned eyes for never seeing her like this._

_Months Later_

_A figure in a black cloak held a bundle of white in her arms. It was night time and people had gone in for the night. The baby in her hands started to cry. "Shhhh. It's ok. Your going to a safe place." She looked up at the fancy house in front of her. "I brought you into a cruel world that I really don't want you to experience. Here is your new home. You'll be safer here then with me."_

_The baby still continue to cry so she rocked the baby and hummed a melody, the 14th's melody. Until he fell asleep, she then proceeded to put the baby on the porch of the rich house. She quickly knocked on the door and ran into the shadows to prevent from being seen._

_Light flooded into the darkness as a women came out of the house in a expensive gown and night robe. "Now who could be knocking at this time of night..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down to see a bundle of white. She picked the bundle up to see a little baby boy with dark hair inside. And she read the small note that was stuck on the boy's blanket._

_She looked around to see if anyone was around, not seeing anyone she smiled and brought him inside. It broke her heart to see her little boy was going to grow up without her but she had to protect him. She would come back every so often to see him. She hoped she did the right thing. "Goodbye my little Tyki." She then walked into the streets until she faded into the darkness._

_End Flashback_

The scene before me was shocking It was like a huge city that had been destroyed by a monster. _'So this is the inside of Allen's mind.'_ That when she saw him the person that she hadn't seen for a long time. "Neah..." Neah Walker turned around with a grin upon seeing me standing here.

"Long time no see, Road." He looked me over. "I see you haven't change a bit." I stood there like a stone staring at him with fear, confusion, uncertain, and...love in my eyes. I don't know if I should run to him and hug him, or be angry with him.

That's when I noticed sitting next to him in a big huge chair, chained up was Allen. "Allen!" I ran over to him and hugged him I noticed Neah seemed to be barely visible or solid.

Neah smiled seeming to know what I was thinking. "It's because my memories are being completely transferred into Allen. Once it is complete Allen will be no more and I will be in his place."

I looked at Allen's face fearfully to see Neah's image replacing his. I stood up and walked over to Neah punching him in the face, making fall to the ground. Even though he could have dodge it he knew that would only make me madder. My hands shook, "Please tell me..." Neah looked up at me holding his cheek. "How?...How can I save Allen?"

Neah smiled sadly and stood up. "I don't think there is a way to stop the transfer. But...there might be a way to make him a Noah and also let him be himself."

"How? Please tell me, Neah! I...I...can't live without him and his smile. Wherever he is even if he is at death's door he still keeps that smile." Tears fell down my cheeks when I said that. I haven't cried since Neah had died. This is why I told myself that I would never fall in love again. But I did...and it just had to be someone else who was destined to disappear from this world.

"Road...you really did fall for my idiot nephew." Neah sounded sad and hurt. I looked up into his sliver eyes, the same as Allen's, to see he was truly hurt. "Well I guess that's what I deserve, after being gone for about 30 years. And leaving you, you were really mad at me at the time." Neah closed his eyes and sighed. Before opening them again and looking toward Allen. "There is a way to complete the transfer without erasing the existence of the host. But...it is tricky and will take a long time to do it."

My eyes lit up in hope. "But since me and Allen will be fused together. Our memories will fuse too and when he is in Noah form I will be in control but, when he's not he will be in control."

"So...you'll both be in control of the same body?"

"It's not the same as when my memories were reawaken after a long time. At that time I could only be in control of Allen for a short while, like if he was under a lot of emotional pressure. Now it will be official." Neah walked over to Allen and put his hand on Allen's forehead. Symbols appeared on his forehead and on Neah's hand. I heard Neah mumbling words like some type of lost language.

He let go of Allen's forehead and the symbols disappear. I noticed Neah looked like he was about to fall over, I caught him as he fell. But since he was so heavy I had to set him down on the ground. "Road...don't worry this just because I used up the rest of my power, when most of it had already been transfer to Allen." I saw he was already fading away.

"Neah there is something I need to tell you. I can't tell this to Allen but, you at least should know. After so many years of not telling you I regretted not telling you this, but...I was pregnant with your child when you died, Neah."

Neah was speechless. "Wh-Wh-What! Then where is the baby now?"

"Well that's going to be hard to tell you. We had a boy, since I didn't want him to get involved with the war so I left him with a family. But it seems our son and his adopted brother became Noahs." I smiled at him sad.

"Then who is it?" Neah asked still processing the thought that he had son with Road. "It's the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk. But please don't tell him, I don't want to burden him anymore. Especially if something happens to you or me."

"I promise." He said grinning before disappearing.

"See you later, Neah." I used my powers to travel back into my own mind and body.

Lavi's POV

"We have to find, Allen." I said holding Lenalee's hand. Lenalee looked at me with questioning eyes. "My theory was correct."

"What theory, Lavi?" Lenalee asked. I could feel everyone's gazes on me.

"The Hollows are just like Akuma since our weapons can hurt them when it only should be hurt by Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers are just like us Exorcists. But I've had a little guess of what the Noahs were in the future from finding out about Vizards, and my theory only got stronger after I found out about Allen's escape."

"Wait...you don't mean that..." Rukia seemed frightened and speechless, who wouldn't be after realizing the truth. "But..Ichigo would never do that to his nakama. And I don't know the Vizards very good, but if Ichigo can trust them. Then so do I, they would never do that."

I looked into her eyes and gave her a gaze that told her, that there was nothing he could do and that he was sorry. "What is she talking about, Lavi?"

I sighed and turned my gaze to everyone in the room. "The Vizards are just like the Noahs. That means all the Vizards now have been turned into our enemy, the Noah Clan." Everyone was speechless and shocked was apparent in their eyes.

Even though they had threaten to kill their comrades for protecting innocent people, they were only following the rules. In their hearts they cared for them and even if they didn't, they owe them their lives. So they couldn't bring themselves to actually kill the Vizards. But if it was to protect they would do it, even when they had to kill someone they cherished and knew would never do that. Himself was a good example of that, being in many wars himself and making fake friendships that wouldn't even last one day. Then having to write about them like they were dust on a old book. Even though deep down in his lost heart he knew they weren't.

The only person in this whole room had kept a straight face (Except him or Kanda.) was the captain of the 1st division. "So what will you do now, Captain of the 1st division?" I asked serious.

He was silent for a while before speaking. "We will fight and defend against our enemies. Without holding back." He slammed his staff on the ground indicting that he won't change his mind.

I grinned. "Well then why don't we make a deal?"

The head captain raised a eyebrow at me. "What kind of deal?"

I grinned."Well since you know now that we aren't any threat and that your comrades are now your enemy. Why don't we work together as allies?"

"I don't see why we would need any help but...knowing from past experiences and hearing how strong the Noah Clan is. It wouldn't hurt to get help I guess." I slipped my hand away from Lenalee's hand reluctantly and walked to head captain, shaking hands with him sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this part 2 of The Deal. The reason I made Tyki the son of Road and Neah was because I've heard people saying how Tyki looks like Neah. And going back looking at it he does, so you have to wonder...what does he look similar? So I came up with this theory since it is possible...I think. Anyway if your confused about all the flashbacks in this in stuff I'll explain. Basically the Earl knows of Road having a baby and he knows that she gave him to a family. But he doesn't know that the boy actually turned into a Noah with his adoptive brother, only Wisely really knows that. Because he does know a lot. And about Sheril Kamelot which I really don't like...Tyki is his adoptive brother. About their last names I have two theories about that you choose which one you think is best.

1. Either Sheril's last name was really Mikk and he married Trica Kamelot which maybe she was from a very wealthy family. And since he married her he had to changed his last name to Kamelot. To keep the family name line going or whatever. Sorry if this is a stupid theory I don't really understand anything about rich people being very poor myself.

2. The reason that Tyki has his name is because of that letter (In the flashback). And well his full name could have been in there except for his last name. So it would have been Tyki Mikk and the Lady who raised him could have kept his name has that. Yeah...I've always been bad at explaining things.

Actually at first I was gonna have Tyki and Sheril has real brothers and have them as the sons of Mana and Maria but...I thought this was a way better theory. And the other one didn't make sense to me since Cross said that Mana went crazy AFTER Neah's death, and basically Maria's death too. Since she was the lady in the flashback, that Road had killed. I think that's enough explaining...anyway the only real reason I'm uploading is because it's Summer! I'm finally out of school, today I took the last two of my finals. So I have two months...of summer. It's sad when I say two months since it seems so short and lately the D. Gray Man chapters have only been coming out every Two Months..it's torture! Anyway I've got VBS volunteering stuff coming up like at my church and at another church elsewhere.

I have uploaded a new crossover story of D. Gray Man and Fairy Tail (Which I am obsessed with now. And the only reason is because of Rave Master.) It's called 'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown' I have a very good plot for it. But I won't be working on it much and uploading it until I'm finish with this fanfic. Though right now I've felt really sick for three or four days, I've had to go to school like that too. Last night and right now I haven't been very hungry...I forgot about dinner last night until it was 10 pm. This morning I know I'm never hungry in the mornings, but I was eating a little bit of yogurt before school. And I could barely eat any of it since I felt like I was going to get sick for some reason. Though when eating lunch I didn't feel like that...I hate eating breakfast at 5:00 in the morning. Yeah and now I've been sneezing my head off. Well I better finish this before I sneeze again. Next Chapter 28: The Sixth Act: Alliance. R&R.


	30. Chapter 28: The Sixth Act: Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: The Sixth Act: Alliance<p>

"_It's for our comrades. For seven years... Always... They were waiting for us... No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad; even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured... and protected the guild. For our comrades, we'll show you... The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving forward!_ "

-Natsu Dragneel to Sting Eucliffe,

Fairy Tail,

By: Hiro Mashima

Allen's POV

Sliver eyes opened to a white unfamiliar ceiling. Before I could even do anything someone was squeezing the life out of me. "Road your going to kill the boy before you can even marry him." I heard Tyki say making Road's grip loosen, letting me get my breath back.

"Shut up, Tyki." I noticed Road didn't sound mad at all, she sounded reviled? I looked at her to see she looked so happy, that she almost looked like she was about to cry tears of joy. "I'm just so happy that Allen is back to being himself."

That when it struck me that I had been turning into the 14th. I moved my hand to my face to see that the dark color was fading quickly. "Why?..." Road and Tyki looked at me a little confused. My hand started shaking and my eyes widen with shock. "Why?..am I still here? Wasn't my existence suppose to erode away completely?"

"I saved you, Allen~." I moved my hand away and looked into Road's eyes. "I made a deal with Neah to save you. The only problem is that in your Noah form, Neah will take over."

"Road..."

Road hugged me more tightly. "I didn't want to lose you, Allen. I love you and I didn't want to lose your smile." Road lowered her voice so that Tyki couldn't hear her. "Even if I used to love Neah, it's now you who I love. And I'll fight anyone who dares to take you away from me."

I looked into Road's beautiful and defiant eyes. "Road..." My eyes soften. "...Thank you." I leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds I pulled back to look into her eyes again.

"Oi are you two lovebirds done or what?" Tyki said standing up abruptly.

I looked at Tyki with Road. "What is it, Tyki?"

Tyki turned into his Noah form. "We have company." Tyki thrust open the door and prepared to fight. When a certain blond Crow fell on the ground. My eyes widen in shock.

"L-Link! But...I thought you had..."

"Died?" Link smirked and looked up at him. "Don't think of me as weak, Walker." He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Link then went off telling us about how he was still alive and what he has been doing these past few months.

"You were following me this whole time?...Lavi was right you are a stalker." I said in a not really shocked voice.

"Oi I am not a stalker...I was just ordered to watch your every move." Link said getting out his trusty notebook and writing down in it. "Before you actually do turn into the 14th."

" Too bad Allen's stalker, cheater boy has already turn into the 14th Noah." Tyki said like it was nothing.

Link froze from writing in his trusty notebook and looked up shocked. "Wait! Then why wasn't your existence erased, Walker?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well...Road made a deal with the 14th and saved me, that's all there is to it."

"Oi Stalker you may want to close your mouth before one of my Teeze _accidentally_ fly into it." Tyki said with a creepy smirk.

"Tyki no killing the stalker, okay?" Road said in a serious tone. Tyki cringed and looked at her.

"Yes, Road." I sweatdropped at the scene. _'Is this what a true Noah acts like...I'm gonna be acting like this too, huh?'_

**_'Right again idiot nephew.' _**Neah's voice said in my head.

_'And looks like I'm still stuck with you in my head.'_

_**'What's wrong with it? And Allen if you ever hurt Road, even if you do love her. I don't care if your my host I will punish you.' **_Neah said in a threatening tone.

I sweatdropped again and shivered. '_Yes Uncle Neah.'_

"Stop calling me stalker, my name is Howard Link!" Link obviously is still denying what is true.

I smiled and was about to tease Link again, when a bullet almost hit me in the head. Everyone was still shocked at what just happened, though I had feeling of who it was. I nervously turned my head to see that my guess was true. "Hello...Master."

Master Cross held Judgment that look like it had been just used. "Idiot apprentice didn't I tell you not to trust the Noahs?" He shouted at me as he pointed the gun at my head. "And now you went and turned into the 14th!"

Master grabbed by the collar and started to drag me out of the hotel room. "Wait Master! What are you doing?" I move around trying to get out of his grip. "Master!"

Master stopped and looked back at Link and the two Noahs. "I'll trust you for now you Noahs. But if I see the slightest betrayal you will not live to see another day. Right now I need to talk with my baka apprentice, so no following!" Master slammed the door almost in my face and dropped me down on the floor harshly, I grabbed my head which had hit the floor rather hard.

"Ow..." I looked to see Master walking down the hall. I stood up and ran after him. "Oi Master what was that about?" He didn't say nothing as we walk up to the elevators and he pressed the button for it to open. The elevator opened and luckily we had gotten a empty one.

As the doors closed Master finally said something. "This is no where to be talking. The Earl's spies could be anywhere. And...I don't really want those Noahs and that Crow to hear what I have to tell you." Master's voice grew to almost a whisper. "Your eye still works right?"

"Uh...yeah, why?" I looked at him confused.

"We will still be around people wherever we go. So since you have your eye and now your a Noah, you can tell if Akuma or Noahs are nearby." The elevator stopped and opened, we stepped out into the lobby of the hotel and exited through the front doors.

I followed Master silently through the crowds and streets of Spain. We stopped at a garden that was empty except for a family of three and their cat. Master looked around. "I guess here would be good." Master then popped out one of his cigarettes and lit it, sitting down at a stone bench.

I sat next to him, anxiously wondering what he wanted to talk about. I then remember that Master was there when Neah was alive but since I had just seen Neah's memories, I don't know what happened to Master Cross or even Mana after that.

But before I could even open my mouth. "Allen I know that since you have saw Neah's memories while turning into the 14th that you know about me helping Neah." I nodded my head wondering what he was trying to say. "Neah was the only Noah I trust but if these Noahs are really telling the truth and Road really did save you because she loved you. I can't see a reason not to trust them for now. But if they ever try anything then I will not hesitate to shoot them."

Master looked at me seriously. "I know you probably won't listen to me but at least hear me out." Master blew out some smoke. "At least be cautious around them, even if you count them as one of your 'nakama' or comrades." Timcampy landed on my head snuggling into my messy white hair.

"Master...what happened after Neah died that day?" I watched as the family across from us in the garden played with their black cat happily, like the life that had been taken away from Neah the day he turned into a Noah, like the life that I could have had if I had never had this arm.

"Well I don't know how Neah had died like that but I always had a feeling it was the Earl's doing. You probably know about Maria from Neah's memories, I had found her dead. She had been stabbed to death with candles." I eyes widen in realization."I had found out it was the remaining Noah, Road the Noah of Dreams. I had felt like it was all my fault for her death. If I had never gone on that mission with her then she would have never met Neah, and fell in love with him. The last time I had saw her before her death, we had gotten into a fight over that she had fell in love with a Noah and that she shouldn't be with him, but...with me..."

I was shocked at Master since I had always known him as a womanizer, a guy who will just use women. But for Master to have real life feelings for one certain women was certainly surprising. And to not actually act like he did around her like he did with other women was also surprising. Though it was obvious that Master had a soft spot for Anita, for she didn't act like all the women did after they went out with Master Cross. But just like Maria, Anita died for the one she loves sake. Maybe Master was destined to never have true love.

"...But she got mad and ran off to find Neah. I followed after her but I regretted every fighting with her when I found her dead. I brought her back to Order and put her in one of those coffins. I was heartbroken after finding her dead that all I could do was sit beside her. But I knew they were going to cremate her body soon like it was nothing. That night when nobody was around a soft green glow started to appear around her coffin, like it was innocence. I knew that her innocence was of the pratstic type like yours. But it was reacting to me like I was it's new master. Curious about it I tinkered with stuff and did a couple of forbidden spells and that's how Maria became my second innocence."

"But though I had made her a little alive again she was still dead as ever. Years afterward I became a General and was assigned the duty of finding the Akuma plant in the Ark. That's when I remembered Neah promising me to watch Mana for him because of the possibility that his host will come back and find Mana. And I knew finding the host was a major step in finding the Akuma plant since the 14th could control the Ark. The reason I didn't watch Mana right after Maria died was because I had found out Mana had gone into a coma and he had just woke up recently after I had gained the title of General. Mana had gone into a coma right about the time Neah had died so he never knew about his brother's death. And it seemed like no one bother to tell him when he went to go look for him. Well that's all I really have to tell you."

Master said standing up and looking down at me. I sat there letting the information sink in. "So..that's why..." Master watched me curiously. "That when Mana adopted me, he told me that he was looking for his brother and that he was really 17 years old and that he had woke up as a old man. I was confused at first and I was just thinking maybe he had gone crazy but now it all makes sense. You know he even mistook you as his brother." I looked up at Master with a grin.

"What?"

"Yeah that day when you told me to stay away from him when I was performing with him. I had asked Mana if that was his name and he asked me who told me. I had answered that it was some guy with red hair. Then he said that could be my brother so he ran off looking and almost got himself killed." I smiled sadly thinking about that day.

Slience fell after that in the garden expect for the voices of the family with their cat. Wind slightly blew my hair and the songs of birds filled the air. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace for a while until I felt something solid leap onto my lap. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the black cat looking at me and purring. I smiled and petted the cat. "What are you doing over here, aren't you suppose to be with your owners."

Master watch the cat suspiciously and tightened his grip of Judgment. The little girl stopped in front of me and looked up at me. "I'm sorry your cat just sorta of jumped on me." I tried to pick up the cat but it dug it's claws into my legs making me cringe. I forced a smile on my face. "Kitty it's time to go back to your owner now." The cat dug it's claws more into my legs, while the girl just stood their with her parents watching.

The cat looked at me with a pure evil and proud look. "You exorcists are so easily fooled." The cat gave me a grin as the family turned into two level 4 Akuma and one level 3.

"Idiot Apprentice!" Master shot at the cat making me have to dodge and the cat leap out of the way. Even though I dodged the bullet, the sharp pain of the claws leaving my legs so quickly hurt.

"Oi Master you could have hit me." I stood up shakily since there was a now sharp pain to my legs as I quickly loss blood. I watched the Akuma and cat which was now revealed to be the Noah of Lust, Lulubell. _'Why? Why didn't my eye work? Why didn't I sense the Noah in the first place? It is just like that time at the orphanage when my eye wouldn't work.' _Allen held on to the bench hardly being able to stand because of the wound on his legs. _'I can't fight like this. I hope Road, Tyki, or Link come to find us soon or we're goners.'_

_**'Don't just go forgetting me yet, idiot nephew.' **_Neah said as I watched Master fighting with all he had to protect me, while yelling at me to get up and starting fighting.

_'Uncle Neah?'_

_**'We can use my Noah powers to fight but the only way to do that is to let me take over.'**_

I didn't even to think about my answer. _'Sure if it is the only way to fight with these wounds.'_

_**'Well then maybe you shouldn't have let go of your guard like that.' **_As I felt Neah taking over and me slipping into the world of unconscious I remembered what Lavi had told me when I had first met him that day: The person that is your friend one day, can be an Akuma the next.

* * *

><p><span>Road's Pov<span>

"Road stop pouting Allen will come back soon." Tyki said watching as I pouted childishly for not being around Allen and being 'bored'.

Suddenly I stopped acting so childish and stood up feeling like something was wrong. Tyki and Link watched me. "Is something wrong Noah?" Link asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like something not right. Oh and my name is Road Kamelot do not call me Noah. I mean we're comrades now so you shouldn't be so uptight." I grinned at him.

"Well then what is it that you feel is not right, Kamelot-san?" Link said still as stuck up as ever.

I pouted again. "Well I guess that is better..." I walked to the window and looked out. "I just feel like something bad is about to happen and that we should go find, Allen." I turned around to Tyki standing up and throwing away his cigarette.

"Well then there is no time to waste then." Tyki hesitated for a second. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Tyki?"

"I don't really want to get shot though. I'm too young to die!" Tyki cried anime tears as he said this.

"Tyki..." I hit him in the head irritated. "Stop being so idiotic we won't get shot. Besides we're on their side." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "Come on let's go find, Allen~!" Link walked after us following us down to the lobby of the hotel and out the doors.

I let go of Tyki's arm and looked around. "I wonder where we should look?" We walked through the streets and crowds of Spain trying to spot white hair or red hair anywhere. I saw a garden that seemed to be empty but it felt like some type of barrier was there at the entrance. I put out my hand into the entrance, seeing that my hand passed through something I knew it was a barrier that only Noahs and Akumas could enter.

That's when it hit me. I grabbed Tyki's arm. "Tyki, Allen is in trouble." Tyki noticing the barrier too ran into it first. Link started to come after us but I stopped him. "Stalker you better stay here and keep watch and make sure no one comes in. You can't go through the barrier and I can't transfer you there with my door. Just make sure no one comes in or out." Before I ran into the barrier I heard.

"I am not a Stalker!" I chuckled as I heard that, it was so much fun to tease him.

When I got into the garden surrounded by the barrier. I saw Tyki fighting Lulubell and General Cross was fighting off two level fours and one level three. I looked for Allen and found him sitting on a stone bench with what looked like deep wounds on his legs. "Allen!" I ran up to him but as he turned to me, I noticed his golden Noah eyes. That's when I noticed his skin had turned dark just like a Noah.

Neah noticing my confused gaze turned away and explained. "Allen let down his guard and got his legs injured by Lulubell. And the only way he can fight now is if I came out. Don't worry the wound will heal since I'm a Noah but, it might take a day or two since it damaged some nerves." Neah lifted up his hand and as he did that a huge vine wrapped around one of the level three Akuma. The Akuma struggled as General Cross shot it in the head destroying the Akuma.

General Cross turned to us. "I can defeat them myself, Neah."

Neah smirked. "I doubt you could even you are a General, Marian."

"Fine you want to bet that?" General Cross challenged.

"I'd love to." Neah smirked. It looked like they turned this invasion into a competition. I slammed my candles into the other level three.

I didn't want to self destruct the Akuma since I knew how much Allen hated it. Me and Neah dealt with the level three. While Tyki battled Lulubell and General Cross deal with the level four. Just right when we thought we would never win a burning tower of flame appeared around the level three.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

Flames went up around the level three burning it up. I saw Road, General Cross, Tyki, Allen, Lulubell looked at me surprised. "It's looks like you may need some help." I grinned and walked up to them with Lenalee, Kanda, Johnny, Lou Fa, and the soul reapers following me.

I saw Allen look like a Noah and went into the defense when also seeing the other Noahs around. "So mind telling us what's going on around here?" Kanda asked.

"Long story short Allen turned into the 14th but not completely. Road and Tyki are on our side. And We are the other side of the war, the ones who are against the Noah Clan and the Black Order." Allen said seriously.

"Allen is that you?" I asked since that wasn't like Allen to go against the Order.

"Yes and no. I am the 14th Noah, Neah Walker. But I reside in the person named Allen Walker." Neah said before turning his eyes to Lulubell who seemed to not know what to do. "Lulubell the Noah of Lust it seems like you have been surrounded so what will you do now?" I was surprised at how calm the 14th was acting since I thought he would be as crazy as all the other Noahs seemed to be. And it seemed to be the opposite personality of how Allen acted.

"Don't act so high and mighty you betrayer. For now I will retreat but I will be back." Lulubell turned into a cat again and leaped into the arms of the Level four. "The final act will begin soon enough when you all find out that the we are the strongest." She then disappeared into thin air.

After that everyone made up and shared stories. We all then decided to join Neah Walker the 14th Noah on his quest of destroying the Earl and bringing peace to the world. We couldn't betray Allen anyway and even though the Black Order was like family to us, ever since Levvier came it had felt like prison there. And that is how the Alliance between the Exorcists, Noahs, and Soul Reapers was made, for soon was going to be the greatest battle the world will ever know. For the world's fate hung in the balance of this battle with nakama against nakama.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thought this chapter would actually be longer than this but...all my really good ideas vanish by the time I got to Lavi's POV. I was gonna mention somewhere about that tracker thing that Johnny had in that one chapter of D. Gray Man, and that's how they found out where Allen was. But I didn't know where to put it. So since Link appeared in the recent chapters I put him this chapter and seriously he is a stalker. Cross appeared again and talked about his love for Maria and how he got her has his innocence. Really I didn't know how to explain that part so I just put he did some experiments or something cause he was a scientist for the Black Order. I think Tyki is a little OCC in this chapter also Link but I tried my best. About Mana going into a coma it actually talks about him doing that probably a couple of times as a kid in the newest chapter.

The newest chapter of D. Gray Man was pretty good I thought. The part about Neah's past is really confusing to me even now. But it seems like their from some rich family almost. I was expecting more of Neah's past. And I didn't really expect Allen to wake up as himself before Neah took over. Even though Johnny hit his head he's still alive I think. The last part when Kanda finally met the 14th wanted me to read more but I have to wait till next time. Since there was no date for when the next one will come out I'm thinking maybe they will going on a hiatus. But I don't really want to think about that. Though I really did like Neah's reaction when he found out what his host's body looked like.

Well anyway I will be ending this story soon I don't know how soon though. If you want you can go read my newest Oneshot called The Spark of The Past (D. Gray Man/Fairy Tail) Crossover. And yes it's mostly about Lavi, I don't know what is with me and writing oneshots about Lavi? Maybe it's because he is the most mysterious of all of the characters. I maybe making that oneshot a chapter story after getting a lot of good reviews on it. I wasn't actually planning on it since I had that other Crossover now. Anyway the next chapter will probably be my longest chapter and I don't know when I 'll be done with it. Since in about two weeks I will be going on a trip with my Youth Group for about a week. Next Chapter: The Final Act: Nakama vs. Nakama. R&R.


	31. Chapter 29: Nakama vs Nakama

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: The Final Act: Nakama Vs. Nakama<p>

_"The time has come to fight our greatest enemy. We can fight alone, or we can stand together. We're stronger side by side, as we were for the Great Journey. Uniting against the Dark Forest is our only hope."_

-Firestar,

Warriors: Omen of the Stars #6: The Last Hope,

By: Erin Hunter.

Allen's POV

It had been two months since Lulubell's attack on us in Spain. We had all gone back to Soul Society and had been training nonstop only stopping for meals or if it was time to sleep. Lenalee had reported to her brother what had all been happening.

Me, Link, Master, and Lavi had sneak into the Black Order with the help of Maria, and gained some allies for The Alliance, which we had named ourselves. Koumi, Reever, Miranda, Marie, Timothy, Emilia, Bak, General Tiedoll, Kory, Jerry, and few other scientists joined us. But there were a lot of other Exorcist who didn't join us the rest of the Generals, Chaoji, and three other Exorcists who joined after I had ran away.

Everyone had gotten stronger over the past few weeks. Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Marie, Master, and General Tiedoll were now crystal types. And since then Miranda has been able to fight now by reversing or forwarding time. Koumi, Bak, Reever, and the other scientists put trackers on everyone just in cause we have a spy in our midst. Johnny also made us some new uniforms and a symbol so that we can tell a part from the Black Order.

The uniform looked similar to the old one but now had a symbol that looked very much like what was on Timcampy. And the color instead of red was now purple and instead of black was now sliver. My hair was now long and held in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. I haven't cut it yet since Road said she loved my long hair, plus she said I looked handsome with it. Tyki said she did the same thing to him when his hair got long, but he cut it anyway.

I looked up at the frozen cherry blossom tree that I am sitting under. I watched as snow fell around me making me remember the days when Mana was just a clown and I just a child. I smiled a sad smile as I caught one of the snowflakes and watch it melt in my hands. _'It's so surprising that it's been about a year since I ran away from the order. So many things have happen since then.' _I thought as I stood up staring up at the snowy sky. _'And now it's finally here. The final battle.'_

**_'Is something wrong, Allen?' _**Neah said in my mind.

_'It's just...knowing that I'll disappear just like the snow will melt. Is a very depressing thing. Especially since just like the snow one day I'll will be forgotten.' _I lowered my head and Timcampy landed on my head.

_**'Yeah like anyone would forget the one would save the world. But just like the snow someone deep down will remember you. Snow will melt away in the spring time, just like some memories will be forgotten for a short while and be replaced with happy memories. But truthfully deep down inside those memories will be remember especially if they are happy memories. Just like snow would be remembered when it returns every winter and every spring when it will be replaced for a short while.'**_

I smiled slightly at Neah's comforting words._'But Uncle Neah-'_

"Allen~!" Road yelled coming up to me. She was wearing one of the new uniforms that looked similar to the Noah one she had been wearing in the past."Why did you leave me all alone with Tyki and them? It was so boring without you there! Your Master was even hitting on me." She said in a angry and sad pout and grabbed onto my arm.

I laughed and smiled at her even though my thoughts were still bothering me. Making me not truly happy but seeing her like this made me feel a little better. "Sorry Road. If it will make you feel better how about we go on a walk just the two of us." I saw her eyes light up. It seem like the idea lifted both our spirits up.

"I would love to, Allen~! It's been a while since we had a date." Road said cheerfully her eyes sparkling.

I agreed as we held hands and started to walk under the frozen cherry blossoms and through the snow. With no destination in mind we enjoyed the company of being alone together, after not being able to for a long while.

Road smiled and closed her eyes while leaning on my arm. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

When I heard her say that I smiled sadly a little. _'I wish we could be together forever too, Road. But...I'm the Heart it's my duty to end the war. Even if I...have to take my own life.'_

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm the Heart?" I said surprised since I never thought the Heart would be so close._

_Neah nodded. **"I was surprised too since I'd never thought I would have found it that easily. Especially when my host is the Heart. Though I never really expect my host as a kid. You've heard me say before but the Heart can only destroy the Earl, while the Earl can only destroy the Heart. That is why the innocence that one time saved you and wasn't destroyed. But see since I'm a Noah what will happen is that I'll become the next Earl."**_

"_That's why you wanted to become the Earl? So me, the Heart could end the war forever?"I said it making all sense now._

"_**Yes I'm sorry but it's true. Once you defeat the Earl you will become the next Earl and when that happens you'll have to commit suicide basically. That is if you want to end the war and end the tragedy of innocent people." **Neah looked at me like I wasn't going to do that._

"_I-I'll do it." Neah seemed surprised by my response. "My true goal since the start was to the defeat the Earl and end the war. So everyone in the world could be in a time of peace even if it is for a short while. I don't really mind if I have to die just to do it either. But I'll leaving behind all my friends and Road. I even promised Road that we will probably get married after the war."_

"_**You're still 16 and your thinking about marriage with a Noah that looks around 15 but in reality is really old." **Neah looked at me in disbelief._

"_Actually Uncle Neah I'm 17 now since I just had my birthday. And your just jealous that Road wants to marry me instead you." _

"_**Actually we did think about getting secretly married in the past when we were only...16.**" Neah said realizing his words. _

"_Uncle Neah see you can't say that it's a bad thing. Anyway don't they say that nothing can stop two people in love."_

_**Flashback**_

I looked back at Road who looked very happy and content. I sighed and smiled a little happier then before. _'Even though some people think love stops at death. It doesn't really cause even if your loved one has died that doesn't mean they will be forgotten in your heart. Though how would Road deal with it when she sees her second love die?'_

"Allen are you okay?" Road asked looking at me concerned.

I smiled at her. "Yeah I'm fine. Why don't we go back? Everyone might be looking for us." I said turning around and trudging through the snow, holding her hand.

As we got closer to Captain Byakuya's place where we are staying. Road stopped suddenly, I turned to her and saw her looking down. "Road what's wrong?"

She let go of my hand and looked up at me angrily. "Allen why won't you tell me what's wrong? These past few days you have not been acting like yourself. And you keep going off by yourself whenever everybody gets together." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Shouldn't you be with everyone having a good time, before we all have to fight the final battle. Who knows if we'll ever see each other again." Road cling onto me as she said this.

I looked down at her with conflicted eyes. "Road-"

"Walker-taicho." A messenger soul reaper said appearing, bowing before us. Me and Road separated surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Uh...yes?"

"The Head Captain wishes for you and your companions presence."

"Ok I'll be there soon." The soul reaper nodded and flashed stepped away. I turned to Road. "Road I...I'll tell you later, okay?" Road who was turned away from me, nodded after a few minutes.

I sighed and started walking towards the direction of where I thought the captain meetings were. "Allen wait for us or your gonna be lost again!" Lavi yelled running toward me with Road, Lenalee, and Kanda behind him. I stopped walking when he mention that since the first day I was here I had gotten lost for almost a day. Until a pink haired soul reaper found me, even though she was a lieutenant she still acted like a kid. Though the captain with her looked scary and when we still didn't know which direction to go, someone finally found us. I thought I was going to die of hunger that day or of that captain's sword.

"It's not my fault I got lost. This place is like a terrible maze. They should put maps around the place so people wouldn't get lost."

"Tch the reason you get lost all the time is because your so short that no one can see you and your so white that you bled in to these walls." Kanda said.

"What was that Kanda?" I stopped walking.

"I said your a Beansprout." He smirked.

I turned to him with flames blazing around us. "My name is Allen, you BaKanda!" We glared at each other angrily.

"Oi Yuu, Beansprout stop fighting already! We need to get to the meeting!" Lavi then was faced with a sword and a very sharp hand in his face.

"Do not call me that, Baka Rabbit!"

"My name is Allen!"

Kanda then got hit in the head with Lenalee's dark boots and I got tackled by Road. Kanda glare at Lenalee but said nothing and walked on. I calmed down and walked after Kanda with Road. Lenalee and Lavi followed us holding hands. When we had met up again and told about everything that happened while I was gone. I was slightly surprised about their relationship, I mean I knew that they were probably gonna go into a relationship. But I didn't think it was to happen since Lavi was a Bookman apprentice.

Though I think everybody was more surprised at mine and Road's relationship and also with Road and Tyki helping out. Tyki helping was a little surprising since he had almost succeeded in killing me twice. Though at least he's the more human one out of all the Noahs.

As we got closer to where the captain meetings were held, I grew more and more nervous. Since I had been picked as the leader of the Alliance, so I'm in charge of the Noahs, Exorcists, and Scientists of the Alliance. When I had asked why I was picked and not Master or General Tiedoll. Master said it was because Neah was the one who started the Alliance in the first place. And because I was already a General since the time when I was battling Tyki in the Ark.

General Walker...it had a nice ring to it. Though instead of General all the soul reapers have been calling me Walker-taicho, except all my friends. Actually all the Generals that are here are being called taicho which means captain. I guess General is the same thing as Captain. Though sometimes I wish Master stop calling me 'Baka Apprentice' or Kanda calling me 'Beansprout'. They could at least respect me...A image popped up in my mind of Master and the BaKanda bowing down and saying 'We are sorry we ever called you that, General Walker.'

I laughed at the image inside my head. "Allen!"

"What?" I asked Lavi who had yelled at me.

"You were turning into 'Black Allen'." Lavi said in a frightened voice.

Everyone ignored him. "We're here." Road said next to me.

I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand, embarrassed. "Uh...right. Let's go in then."

I opened the huge doors and stepped into the captains meeting with my comrades behind me. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Uh...Sorry for being late."

"Don't worry about it, Walker-taicho. All of us just got here too." Kyoraku-taicho said a little too cheerfully. _'He likes drinking and women too much that I wonder if he's a relative of Master. Though he is one of the nicest Captains I have met.' _

I nodded and went to stand by my other comrades that had arrived before me. The head captain stamped his staff on the ground. "Now that we are all here we can start the meeting. There have been reports of the Noah Clan attacking the Black Order right now."Everyone's was alerted at that sentence. "Walker-taicho your decision."

Everyone's eyes were on me now waiting for my decision. To fight or ambush them when they are all weak. "We'll fight now. I know I don't agree with the Black Order but...they are still normal people there. There is only about five exorcists there fighting all those Noahs. They are still the enemy but...we can at least battle them both while they are still there. Though no fighting any of the scientists or finders. They are just humans, they have no powers."

"We won't hurt anyone that can't defend themselves. Now that a decision has been made we are going to the final battle." The Head Captain stood up and indicated me to open the Ark gate. I opened the gate with the Head Captain going through first with the Soul Reapers following him. Then it was about the time I led my comrades in, I was nervous since I felt something bad was going to happen.

Especially what was gonna happen to me once I defeat the Earl...I suddenly felt someone squeezing my hand for comfort. I looked down at her comforting face, remembering Road was beside me every step of the way. That gave me enough courage to take the step through the Ark gate, into the final battle, where anything could and will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Road's POV<strong>

I noticed Allen was nervous or scared about something maybe it was about fighting the Earl or maybe it was about that argument we had earlier. Really I wasn't that mad at him, I was only hurt because he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him so much. But I can at least respect his decision of not telling me, besides I am his Girlfriend he'll tell me when he's ready. But I least have to show him that I'm not mad at him before he goes off and...who knows if he will ever come back.

At that thought we entered the Ark and was about to go through the door to the Black Order when I grabbed and kissed Allen, surprising everyone that was behind us. When we parted I saw even Allen was surprised.

"Road what-?"

"Allen I just didn't want you thinking I was mad at you before you went to battle and when might not even come back." I noticed a flash of surprised in his eyes, but I ignored it. "I was just a little hurt since you wouldn't tell me what was bothering you since I am your Girlfriend. But I'll respect your decision and wait till your ready to tell me. And that means you have to come back from the battle alive."

I held my breath as I waited for him to say something. I felt him kiss my forehead and looked up to see him smiling at me. "I promise and you know that also means you have to survive the battle also."

I grinned at him and kissed him one last time before, stepping through the ark gate going back into our own time. I had a bad feeling about the final battle not just because it was final but because of how Allen is acting. I shook the feeling off and looked around as the others followed behind me.

Walls were crumbling everywhere and their were bodies of finders and scientists all broken and bloody everywhere. Even though I have been a Noah for years I have never seen a sight quite like the one I was looking at now. I heard Lenalee gasp and the others looked sicken at the sight or not bothered by it at all.

"Ah so you finally came back to me my sweet Road and brother Tyki." I looked to Sheryl sitting on a pile of crumbled rock in front of us.

"Sheryl-!" Just Tyki was about to attack Lavi appeared in front him with his hammer.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him. I've got a score to settle with him anyway."

Sheryl stood up. "So little Bookman Jr. is going to fight me." Threads appeared everywhere. "Well go ahead then, _Bookman Jr." _

"Hiban!" The flame snake went towards Sheryl. As it got close to him he jumped down as the snake collided with the rock pile. Sending a few rocks tumbling down behind him, sending dust everywhere. "Go and help the others I'll be fine on my own."

Everyone else ran off expect for me, Allen, and Lenalee. "You better come back alive, Lavi." Lenalee said to Lavi before running off.

"I'll help him."

"Wait! But Road-!"

I looked around and toward the shadows. "I sense another presence here and he can't fight alone. Besides you have to go find the Earl and beat him for everyone." Allen looked like he was about to retort.

"Fine...but you better be careful, Road." He said kissing me and running off.

I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned quickly and blocked an incoming attack. It was the future Noah of Desire, Hiyori Saurgaki. "Your pretty smart, Traitor Noah." She spat at me before I pushed her away and the wound on my arm from her sword healed up.

"Your not too bad yourself, Fake Noah." Right when she was gonna attack me again a flash of pink appeared in front of me, blocking the attack.

"Wha-" Hiyori looked surprised and I was surprised since the one who had blocked the attack was none other then Yachiru.

"Don't you dare hurt, Ro-neechan." Yachiru pushed the Fake Noah back with a amazing power. After that she jumped up on my shoulder.

"Yachiru what are you doing here?"

"Well I am the vice captain of Kenny's division." Yachiru I had first met when Allen had gotten lost that day. Apparently she gives everyone nicknames. She grew a liking to me since we shared the same interests, so she started calling her big sister. I didn't mind though the closest I have gotten to a sister was Lulubell and well...let's just say she wasn't really a big sister that much. "I just wanted to help Ro-nee-chan."

"Watch out!" I jumped out of the way of Lavi's Hiban with resulting with Sheryl, who was about to attack me, in the middle of the fire tower. "You ok?" Lavi asked me.

I turned to him. "You worry about yourself, Bookman Jr." A scorched Sheryl appeared behind him and punched him into the opposite wall sending rocks to fall down on top of him. "Road...why did you leave me?...Us?.." He asked me.

I backed away a little. "Because I'm in love with Allen. _Hold onto to me tight." _I whispered to Yachiru as I did a back flip and Sheryl blocked Hiyori's sword. They both looked surprised at my sudden quickness, I set Yachiru down and summoned my candles.

"You can't beat me if you don't know my true form." I sent my candles flying at them which they both blocked with their powers, though I did get a scratch on Sheryl's cheek. Hiyori came flying at me and was about to get me with her sword, if I hadn't jumped back. Yachiru blocked the attack with her sword.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

I groaned as I felt something very heavy on me. I opened my eyes to see rocks on top of me. I tried to move but one of the rocks had landed on my right arm and left leg very painfully, restricting my movement. I rolled the rocks off of me to see that my right arm had become badly bruised to where I could barely move it. Another thing was that my innocence was missing.

I looked frantically under the rocks around me. "Looking for something, _Bookman Jr.?" _A shadow fell across me and I looked up to see Sheryl and in his hand was my hammer. I tried to stand up but fell down again due to my left ankle hurting, indicting it had been sprained. "Oh it seems little Jr. can't get up. How about we have some fun with that?"

He moved out of the way to show Bookman. "Of course I don't really like to get my hands dirty such as my dear brother does." I was so shocked by Bookman's appearance that I didn't feel that there was something off till he had hit me harder then he did when I was calling him 'Panda'.

As I kept getting beat up by Bookman while dodging and blocking as much as I could with the sprained ankle and bruised arm. I noticed that Bookman's eyes looked regretful instead of having killing intent and I knew that Bookman had no reason to hurt me like this, so it must be the Noah's power.

As I got punched again I noticed strings around his arm. And that's when it hit me that the Noah could control things by using string. I hurriedly reached into my pocket and got out the knife that Bookman had gave to me for my own protection so long ago. I saw Bookman's eyes widen at the knife. "_Don't worry I'll save you." _I got out of the mouth that I had been coughing blood from just a second ago.

Right when I was gonna get punched again. I cut the string connecting to Bookman's right arm, I then cut all the remaining strings freeing Bookman. I wish I had taken a picture of Sheryl's face it was just too funny. Bookman helped me up. "It's good to see you again, Panda." This time Bookman had let it go.

"Idiot don't you know not to let your guard down." Bookman almost looked like he was about to cry.

I smiled for knowing that he actually did have a heart though their was a similar scene to this one after I returned from the Ark. "Of course, cause I learned from the best."

"Hahaha every second this keeps getting more interesting. I'll be giving this back to you, Bookman Jr." Sheryl threw back my hammer. "Without it your pretty boring to play with. Now let's start the finale."

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

_'I hope Lavi is alright.' _I thought as I faced the future Noah of Wisdom, Rojuro (Rose) Otoribashi. Not far off Momo was fighting Wisely. I had gotten attacked by him when I was catching up with the rest of the group. Allen had passed me by but I had refused his request for help. Since it was his duty to end it all. And I need to do this myself to get stronger by not counting on anyone.

I did a back flip as Rose almost slashed me with his sword. When I landed on the ground fully I knocked Rose off his feet and he fell to the ground. Then he got back up and started trying to slice me again. What frightened me about the future Noahs was their expressions, they seem emotionless like they were some type of beast. And also the way they fought it was like a beast too.

It frightened me since I had known them before they had turned this way, they were such friendly and unique people. "Look out!" I heard Momo shout out. While I was too into my thoughts I didn't react fast enough and I was waiting for the pain of a sword through my abdomen, when it never came. I opened my eyes to see Byakuya Kuchiki in front of me blocking the attack with his own sword.

"A women doesn't need to be fighting alone." He looked at me with those cold eyes. He acted so much like Kanda, he even looked like him. I wouldn't even be surprised if they are relatives. Rukia had told me about how in the past he got angry easily. Though if you looked closely he still did.

"Thanks." I quickly got behind Rose and kicked him to the side. Surprising him he got knocked into a wall and debris fell.

Me and Byakuya waited for him to attack. Just then a eye symbol appeared below us. We looked down at it surprised. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tyki's POV<p>

As we ran through the Order dodging all the bodies everywhere. A sword came out from nowhere and I blocked it. I grinned as I saw who it was, Shinji Hirako The Future Noah of Pleasure. "Well this will be interesting." I sent out some Teeze. Shinji jumped back a bit and sent out Teeze that were even bigger then mine.

"Tch." I was just about to make a attack. When a big huge monster like thing hit me into a crumbling wall. Because of my power I didn't allowed any of the rocks falling on me to actually hurt me. But that doesn't mean that hitting the wall didn't hurt, since I was too surprised from the attack.

I looked up to see a women with blonde hair holding a whip with a huge white monkey, General Klaud Nine. There was now two opponents to fight. I stood up with my back aching a little. "It just gets better and better it seems. Nice to see you General."

"I will never help you Noahs." She cracked her whip and the monkey ran to me to attack me. When it got close to me Shinji appeared attacking the monkey. I took advantage of the distraction and went after the General who was unguarded. I got behind her and sent a few Teeze toward her.

The General turned around and tried to defeat the Teeze with her whip. As she was preoccupied that meant the monkey didn't have anyone to control it. I felt a sword almost catch me in the shoulder. I dodged before it could been a serious injury. I saw that Shinji's sword had changed shape. As I dodged the sword again I felt a huge slash of a sword hit my back. I turned to see Shinji upside down and when I thought that he was in front of me.

"I see so that's the ability of your sword. So when I think your in front of me, your actually behind me. And up is down, down is up, right?"

"Your smart for a traitor Noah." Shinji said rushing toward me. I turned around and summoned the purple light stuff that I had fought the Exorcists with before. I blocked his attack and just as I was about to push him back.

The monkey crashed into us making me skid across the ground and the fake went flying into the wall. The General is a nuisance. That is why me and Shinji agreed to take down the Monkey and then fight against each other. Even though we are on different sides, we are still both Noah. And the job of a Noah was to destroy the Exorcists.

For only right now me and Shinji will make a temporary truce.

* * *

><p>Miranda's POV<p>

As everyone took different paths and separated. I walked down the dark crumbling bloody hallways a little scared. I don't want to run into anyone strong when I'm alone. I felt like it was some scary story as I felt someone watching me.

Suddenly someone pushed me down and out of the way of an explosion. The guy who had pushed me down, helped me up, "Thank you." I then noticed the person who had helped me was Tessai.

"Be careful, Ms. Lotto. There are enemies at every corner." Tessai was looking into the darkness where the explosion had just come from.

From the darkness stepped out the future Noah of Judge, Hachigen Ushoda.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with that trip I went on and writer's block. The trip was nice I'm going again next year, but I'm not climbing that mountain ever again. I have a fear of heights and that big huge black and white spotted spider at the top, that didn't move at all while we were up there didn't help one bit. Also that mountain was hard to climb, it was like you could slip and fall down every step you took. I only did it because it was very new to me. I also got a little bit of a sunburn on my arms when we went to the river. I don't swim so I didn't really think of sunscreen till I got there. And I forgot to pack some anyway. But otherwise I had lots of fun. I am now terrified of spiders since just last Sunday one had gone after me and almost bit my finger right in front of my eyes. Of course I didn't scream. I don't scream I just make this yelping sound like a dog. It's weird...I think it has to do with that I can't sing high notes.

But anyway...sorry if some of the characters are OOC. And I hoped you liked my attempt at fighting scenes. I was planing on having all the fights in this chapter so the next chapter will be part 2. I may have the fighting scenes last one more chapter after part 2. Then I'll have the last chapter and then the epilogue. So this fanfic is almost over. After almost a year, since around this time of year I started this story. I don't know when part 2 will be coming out since school will be starting Aug. 18 for me. And also I've been very tried these days so I'm having major writer's block.

About the newest D. Gray Man chapter I love Allen's new hair style! I always did like guys with long hair or at least with shoulder length hair. I can't believe Allen is that old. If you had read my newest one-shot 'Invisible.' then you would know my theory of the newest chapter. That Allen was Bookman's apprentice and he loved Road. He was a follower Neah. And Apo. kidnapped him and gave him innocence. And that made lose his memories of Neah and he turned younger. Or something like that. But the art has really changed. I've been reading a lot of romance Mangas lately and it reminds me of that.

Well sorry for my pointless ramble. Thanks to anyone who as reviewed, story alerted, fav. story, etc. Next Chapter 30: Nakama vs. Nakama- Part 2. R&R


	32. Nakama vs Nakama: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p>Nakama vs. Nakama: Part 2<p>

'_Do you think you're fortunate to have your partners?'_

_A- "No! That's my answer, I still have no clue why I'm traveling with such idiots."_

_'Are you satisfied with your current situation?'_

_B- "No. Not that I have any complaints. Except that I wish Rahzel would let me touch her."_

_'Okay then let me ask you this- Is your life still boring?'_

_R- "No! Definitely Not! There's no way that being with this Rahzel bores them! Watch out guys! Your guts'll get all twisted up from how interesting I make your lives!"_

_**Alzeid, Baroqueheat, and Rahzel, **_

_**Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi,**_

_**Chapter 26: Angel Text part 9: Perfect Anodyne, pg. 17.**_

Kanda's POV

Kanda stood there a little out of breath. His uniform was now torn showing his tattoo on his chest. And his hair was down. He had fought the Noah of Wrath before and won. But the future Noah was more of a opponent then the last one.

Kanda blocked a huge and sharp sword. He looked to see that the owner was none other then, General Sokaro. "Hehehe still not good enough." General Sokaro pushed him back with a massive force. And was about to attack again when he clashed with someone equally strong and crazy, Captain Kenpenchi.

"Oi girly I'll deal with him. And you better not get in my way."

"Che that's my line." Kanda ignored the girly comment and ran off to deal with Kensei Muguruma, the future Noah of Wrath.

Timothy's POV

"Oi big boobies. Are you helping or not?"

"Big boobies? Kids these days don't have any manners." Timothy and Rangiku Matsumoto were currently fighting the future Noah of Dreams, Mashiro Kuna.

"Tehehe big boobies~! Big boobies~!" Mashiro sang cheerfully.

"Growl Haineko!" Rangiku's Zanpaktou turned into ash and flew towards Mashiro.

Mashiro disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. "You can't catch me~! This my dream world you can't hurt unless you find my true self." Multiple Mashiro's appeared in a circle around them. "Now come on~! Catch me if you can~!"

Renji's POV

"Come on fight seriously!" Renji and Yumichika fought the future Noah of Corrosion, Lisa Yadomaru. Which they were having trouble with. Between Yumichika commenting on her disgusting tongue (Which Renji had to agree that for once Yumichika was right.) and the frenzy fighting style. It was hard to even get a hit.

A little ways off Ikkaku was fighting the Noah of Corrosion, Fiidora.

"Howl Zabimaru!"

"Bloom Fuji Kujaku!"

Chad's POV

Shuhei Hisagi and Chad fought the Noah of Pity, Maashiima. While Isane Kotetsu and Izuru Kira fought the future Noah of Pity, Love Akikawa.

Toshiro's POV

"Captain Ukitake this no time for lazing around. Their not kids they are the enemy." Toshiro said.

"I know but they are Kurosaki's sister so they are kids." Ukitake replied.

Currently Toshiro and Uitake are fighting the future Noah of Bonds, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki.

"That doesn't they won't hurt you though." Toshiro got out his Zanpaktou. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

Kory's POV

"Hehehe this will be fun~!"

"Fun~! Fun~!"

Kory and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku were now fighting the Noah of Bonds, Jasdevi.

Uryu's POV

"Think you can distract him for awhile." Uryu said to General Froi Tiedoll. Right now they are fighting the Noah of Ability.

"Yeah I'm still young at heart." Tiedoll sent out those big white giants.

Meanwhile a little ways off Captain Mayuri and his lieutenant Nemu were fighting the future Noah of Ability, Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have major writer's block that's why the chapter is so short. And really I just want to get this story done and over with so I can work on my other projects. So maybe two or three more chapters before the epilogue.

My other projects that I am working on or will after this is:

1. Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown (D. Gray Man/Fairy Tail)

2. The Spark of The Past (D. Gray Man/ Fairy Tail)

3. How To Win A Girl's Heart: Frau ABC Style (07 Ghost)

If your also a fan of 07 Ghost I also have a oneshot/songfic of Teito x Ouka called 'The Light of My Heart.' It consists of all their moments in the Manga. I love 07 Ghost and that pairing. Especially since all the other parings that could make for that show is gay ones. Anyway I also find it funny that the person who voices Teito does the voice for Devito in D. Gray Man. (I know I spelled his name wrong.) About the quote I love that series. The one who voices Rahzel also voices Allen and Alzeid is voiced by Kanda. Which I find hilarious.

Anyway thanks to anyone who is still reading this and anyone who reviewed, story alerted, fav. story, etc. Next Chapter: Memories and Family Feuds. Read and Review Please.


	33. Chapter 30: Memories and Family Feuds

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Memories and Family Feuds<strong>

_Through the stars, snow, and memories I'm looking for your footprints_

_**Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni kimi no ashi ato sagasu **__  
>I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity<br>__**Douka towa no yasuragi**_

_This is the middle of the dream  
><em>_**Koko wa yume no tochuu de**_

_With wings that still can't fly I run up the hill_

_**Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kake te ku  
><strong>__When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going_

_**Michi kara hagure te kono me wo toji te ku**__  
>Through the dreams, love, and emotions I'm looking for your footprints<br>__**Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni kimi no ashi ato sagasu**_

_Leave behind the light of eternity_

_**Towa no hikari nokoshi te **_**  
><strong>_With your strong wings_

_**Yurugi no nai tsubasa de  
><strong>__May you have external love_

_**Towa no ai wo anata ni**_

_**-Raggs Requiem,**_

_**07 Ghost.**_

**Cross's POV**

All that was left of our group was the idiot apprentice and my beautiful self. "Oi idiot apprentice!"

"Hmm?" Allen looked over at me.

"How much longer till we get to the Earl?" I was already getting mad with all these twists and turns.

After thinking for a while. "Not much longer. Neah says that he is close by."

Suddenly a bright lit up in the hallway. The beam of light shot towards us, before I could react. Allen had blocked the beam of light with his sword.

"rawrrarr!" A terrible high pitch scream filled the air. A ugly horrible monster drop to the ground in front of us.

"This Akuma has no fashion sense." I got out Judgment.

"Wait, Master!" Allen called out making me miss.

"What do you want?! I was trying to defeat this Akuma."

"But he's not a Akuma! He's one of the future Noahs." Allen looked down. "He was my friend..."

I scoffed at my apprentice. "Well now he is a enemy. And we have to defeat the enemies, weather they were your friend in the past or not." I aimed at the future Noah of Melody, Ichigo Kurosaki. I would have hit him if he hadn't moved fast toward me.

I shot a couple of more bullets at him as he flash-step toward me. "Ma-"

"Baka Apprentice! Go and do your job. Finish up this dumb war." I grinned. "So that I can finally enjoy some wine and some pretty ladies, with lots of money."

"Hai..." Allen started to run off, when Ichigo appeared in front of him. Allen blocked with Crown Clown.

"Ugh." Allen struggled with keeping him back. I was about to help Allen and bring out Grave of Maria. When out the corner of my eye I noticed something shiny.

Ice started to form around Ichigo's legs. "Rawwarr!" The future noah started to struggle as he tried to move.

"Hurry he'll break out soon." Rukia said appearing next to Allen.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks!" Allen then ran off.

"RAWRRR!" Ichigo roared breaking out of the ice.

"Heh." I pointed Judgement at him. "Looks like I get to fight with a lovely lady. I would love to drink some wine with you after this."

Rukia held up her zanpaktou. "In your dreams."

**Allen's POV**

"Allen Walker." I stop, I knew that voice. "Or should I say...14th." I turned around.

I held Crown Clown in front of me. "Earl." Wind blew through the openings of the destroyed building. It was so quiet you could hear all the fighting around us. As we stared each other down, I thought of my strategy. _'I'm sorry, Road.'_

I moved Crown Clown to my side, getting ready to attack. The Earl did the same. _'But I have to end this.'_ There was complete silence. Before we both ran forward and clashed our swords together.

_**'Allen! Behind you!' **_Neah called out.

I jumped aside to avoid being cut through. I then noticed that the Earl that I had just been fighting was a illusion.

"What?...I-It can't..be!" I stood there in shock at the figure before me. " It's not possible..." I backed away.

**'Wha-' **Neah paused in shock too.

"M-Mana?"

_'But it can't be?! He's already dead!' _ I tensed up ready for a surprise attack. "What joke are you playing now, Earl?!"

"This isn't a joke, Allen Walker." The same voice came from the figure before me. The fake Mana held the same sword as the Earl. "This is my true form. 1st Noah, Adam."

"But it can't be?! You look just like Mana!"

"Mana? You mean the 14th's brother? Hahahahaha!" I was confused why he started laughing. "I've had this form even before he was born. If you think I'm a dead person. Then you still have a lot of growing up to do," The Earl's eyes turned menacing. "Allen Walker."

"Ugh." As The Earl clashed swords with me again. I noticed how stronger and faster he had gotten.

Every time we would clash swords or he would infected a wound on me, I would get dizzy and start to see images. _**'Allen what's wrong?'**_

_'I don't know. Every time I come in contact with him. I start getting dizzy and I see weird images. But I can't make anything out.' _

_**'Do we need to switch?' **_Neah asked worried about his nephew.

_'No. I'm fine. I-'_

_**'Allen!' **_

"You shouldn't daydream, Allen." Taking advantage of my daze, The Earl had cut through my chest. Blood fell onto the ground and dripped down my chin. "A Clown will always be a clown. And you Allen Walker, were very entertaining for a while. But jokes will always get old."

"**Hahahahaha!" **The Earl's eyes widen as Allen gripped his sword. Allen pulled out the sword. **"But don't you think if the clown is good enough, that the jokes will never get old?" **Allen looked up to show his now golden eyes.

"Yes that is true. Since you just keep on surprising me, 14th or should I say Neah." They both grinned and started to fight again.

Inside Allen's Mind

_'Neah? What's going on?' _

"_**Sorry, Allen. I had to switch with you. I couldn't let you die. Not when we had came so far. Besides you need to figure out what your seeing.'**_

_'Why is that?' _

_**'No one has ever known about the Earl's past. If those images are his past. Then it could be a advantage.'**_

When the Earl had stabbed me, memories from long ago rapidly invaded my mind. Now that I think about it. I had seen The Earl's real form, Adam and a women with long black hair. I've felt like I've seen the women before.

In the next one the women was seen with two kids. She was crying, her husband was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared, thought to be dead. Her husband was Adam. And the two kids looked just like Neah and Mana when they were kids.

_'Neah...you won't believe this...' _

_**'What is it? Did you find out something?'**_

_'I did but...Neah? Did you ever have a Dad?'_

_**'….Me and Mana were told that he had died. Why?'**_

_'What if I told that your dad is not dead, but standing right in front of you.' _

Neah's eyes widen._** "It...couldn't be..."**_ He stared at the Earl in front of him.

"What's wrong, Neah?" The Earl taking advantage of his shock pushed him to the ground. Making Neah fall to the ground on his back. Allen's sword had flew off a couple of feet away. The Earl stopped Neah by pointing the sword at him. "You don't usually let down your guard like this."

"_**Is it true?..." **_

The Earl watched him confused. "Is what true?"

"_**Did...you ever know a women with the last name of...Walker."**_ Neah could see the shock and surprise at that sentence.

"No I didn't." But his eyes were telling a different story. Of a long lost love.

"_**My mother...when she had found she was pregnant. My dad went missing, after a long while he was thought to be dead. But...Allen saw your memories." **_Neah looked up at him. "Is it true?"

The Earl lowered his sword a bit. "It's...true. I did marry a women with the last name of Walker. She...was the only one I had ever loved." Earl gripped the sword tightly. "But that's in the past now! I knew that marrying her was a mistake. But I was young back then. I was afraid to have offspring. That's why I left. When I found out you had the requirements to become a new Noah, I was shocked."

"I didn't...want to drag my family into the war. And I knew it was gonna be a major setback in destroying the world. That's why I thought at least, when you turn into a Noah. You would kill

off your mother and brother. Then when the time was right I will kill you, so there would be no more setbacks. But I just couldn't kill my sons, cause you both were too precious. Beside the Noah family, you both were my only real family. I was heartbroken when my wife and Mana died. And even more when you betrayed me, Neah."

Neah watched as The Earl dropped the sword and backed away. "I don't know even why I'm doing this even more. I forgot my reason long ago. I even chose ending the world over my family."

Neah stood up._** "Earl..."**_

"Please Neah call me Dad." The Earl didn't even look hostile even more. "I'm...sorry for everything. Please I've lived long enough, end it already." The Earl smiled. "Maybe I'll even see your mother in the afterlife."

Neah picked up his sword. _'I can't believe it...the Earl is your dad and now he's even giving up? Does this seem too easy?' _

_**'Well better do this before changes his mind. Ready?'**_

_'I'm ready. I just feel sad about leaving everyone behind.' _I said thinking about Road.

_**'Don't worry, Allen. She'll understand.' **_Neah already knew how much it felt to leave behind love ones.

Neah and Allen pointed the sword at his chest. They both stabbed the Earl through his chest. "Thank you, my son..." Those were the last words of The Earl before he disappeared into dust.

I felt tears start to run down my face. I put my hand to my face. "I'm crying..."

_**'It's because of the Noah memories. Once a Noah dies all the Noah memories start to cry. But this time will be different. I don't know what will happen next, so be ready, Allen.' **_As Neah said that a pain shot through my whole body. After a while it was gone and I noticed I'm on the ground. I got up slowly since I still felt pain.

_'Neah what just happened?' _After a while of not getting a answer, Allen started to panic. _'Uncle Neah?! What's wrong?! Why aren't you answering?!' _

"_**Allen." **_I looked up to see Neah standing before me, a little see through.

"Uncle Neah?"

"_**Your not the 14th Noah anymore. You are now the Earl. There's no reason for me to be around anymore." **_

I watched him smile sadly. "Wait! Neah but-"

"_**Allen I'm sorry. I can't stay too long. So hear what I got to say." **_Allen got silent. **_"I knew something like this would happen. Once you turned into the Earl. I'm the 14th Noah. And that's all I'll ever be. I was just only a restless soul possessing you, since I didn't do what I had planned in my past life. I was already dead to begin with. I'm glad I got to meet you Allen. Your the best, idiot nephew."_**

Neah seemed to be disappearing more now. I wiped the tears rolling down and smiled the best smile I could mange. "Thanks. And you were the best Uncle I could have. Goodbye Uncle Neah."

"_**I'll see you later, Allen. You will be joining us soon anyway. I'd better go now. Mother and Mana have been waiting for a while. And now I also have a Father waiting too." **_Neah said with a grateful smile as he disappear for the last time.

Only one thought rang through my mind. _'Road.' _I had to see her before he left this world.

I opened a gate to where she was. As I exit the gate his eyes widen at the scene. "Road!" I called out as I saw her laying on the bloodied floor. With a puddle of blood around her. Yachiru was being held in her arms protectively. She had obviously beat the future Noah but at a cost.

I ran to her side. As she opened her eyes, I only saw almost lifeless eyes. "Al..len...is th...at you?..." I felt her pulse and realized that she was dieing. She also felt so cold. Her breathing was weak. "Yachiru...is...still...alive. I...protected her...from..a deadly...attack. *Cough*" Road let out a nasty cough.

"Road don't speak, please. I defeat the Earl with Neah. Neah has moved on to the afterlife."

Road smiled a little. "I see...that's good."

"Road don't speak, please." I said worried. "The reason I was out of it for these few days is because I knew that I would have to end this war. With my own life. I'm the Earl now and the only one who can kill the Earl is the Heart. And the only one who can kill the Heart is the Earl. I have to do this." I activated Crown Clown and was about to stab my heart, when Road put her hand on mine.

"Allen...I know...Neah had told...me that...once before." Her eyes were now cloudy. "But since I'm...dieing now...it's okay...I love you, Allen Walker..."

"I..love you too, Road. I hope we can meet each other in another life time. Where nothing will stop us." I kissed her cold lips one last time, before I had committed suicide.

At that same time all the Noahs had lost their power and turned into their real human forms and age. All the innocence shattered and broke, losing their power. Even at that time they felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders. They did not celebrate. For who could celebrate the deaths of their friends and family.

Sometime Later...

The exorcists that did survive were Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Miranda, Timothy. Lavi had cried long and hard for Bookman's death. He moved to China with Lenalee and Koumi. Later he married Lenalee.

Marie and Miranda moved into a house close to Lenalee's and Lavi's. They got married later on.

Timothy moved back to England with Emilia. And many years later they did get married.

For the Soul Reapers they went back to their regular everyday lives.

But they never forgot that battle. The one were not 'The Destroyer of Time' but 'The Saver of Time' had save the world.

Once long ago Allen had said to Kanda that he wished not to be a destroyer but a saver. And so he was.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you enjoyed the story. Yes this is the last chapter. But I will be uploading the Epilogue maybe tomorrow. Sorry for making so easy to kill the Earl. I kinda lost the whole epic battle scene and I also wanted to reveal that secret. So yeah...I know it was bad. The ending was a little different then what I had planned. But I think it fits. So yes Kory died he's with Eliade now. And Kanda is dead too but at least he's with Alma now. The end of this seemed a little sappy, I know. But at least I get work on my other projects now. Last night I just uploaded a songfic Lavi x Lenalee called 'Now and Then.'

So since it is 9/11 today. The Epilogue will be more funnier and lighter. Since it is a sad day. I don't remember much of it since I was only 4 years old when it happened. But I do remember I was laying on a couch at my Mother's day care center, where she used to work. I was sick that day and there was a T.V. with the news on telling all about it. My brother who was around 7 or 8 at that time was just getting on the bus. I did not have anyone I knew who was in that indecent and I do not know how it feels. But I do sympathize with anyone who's loved one died that day. I feel bad for the two people I know who have their birthdays today. And a few days ago was my Dad's birthday and soon my little sister's birthday is coming up.

Well to lighten the mood a little. I loved the new chapter of D. Gray Man. Allen looks so cute with glasses and long hair! Sorry for the fangirling. But I just love long haired guys or at least hair about to the chin. I can't wait for the next one. What happens with Kanda and Timcampy. I hope Timcampy doesn't die. He's the mascot. Also the Earl shows up. More fangirling! And where in the world is Cross Marian? See what I did there.

Anyway sorry if you didn't get the reference. Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed, etc. Read and Review.


	34. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Bleach, if I did I would have my dream house which is a house with a huge room as a library (Like in Beauty and the Beast) and maybe some pets...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"_In that moment Alina Sculcuvant knew that of all life's great journeys, perhaps the greatest was to come home, and to know the place for the first time." _

_Fell,_

_David-Clement Davies._

_'Allen.' _Sliver eyes opened to a blank ceiling. A boy around 15 years old with messy brown hair and sliver eyes, laid in bed. His name was Allen Walker, son of Kathrine Walker and Travis Walker. He was born in England but transferred to China, for education. He was told that his ancestry came from China.

Allen just had a dream of some girl with blue hair. He didn't know who she was but she seemed so familiar.

As he got ready for school and walked out the door. He spotted a girl who looked very similar to the one in his dream. She was wearing the same school uniform as him.

For some reason he felt like talking to her. Allen started to walk next to her. "Hi..."

She looked over to him. She had short blue hair and violet eyes. "Hello." She looked back to where she was walking.

"Uh...My name is Allen Walker. I'm a transfer student from England. I'm a little new here so I don't much people."

She smiled at him. "Then why don't we be friends? My name is Rhode."

"Well Rhode I hope we can become good friends."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped you liked this fanfic very much. If your a fan of Fairy Tail or 07 Ghost, I've some fanfics of them. I also have a lot of Lavi x Lenalee oneshots too.

The Projects I will be working on now:

1. Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown (D. Gray Man/Fairy Tail) Crossover- Over and over again both Allen and Natsu have the same nightmares for a month. Was does it mean? And was this about a roaring dragon in it? And why did they disappear shortly after the nightmare had gone? NaLu, Allen x Road, and more.

2. The Spark of The Past (D. Gray Man/Fairy Tail) Crossover- Even after the Earl and Noah clan were defeated, the Akuma still lived, evolved and brought tragedy onto this world. Tears fell from my two colored eyes as Lenalee left for good. "I guess I have no choice..." I sat the three bundles on the ground in front of me. I lifted my hammer and activated my most special technique, Time Paradox.

3. How to Win A Girl's Heart: Frau ABC Style (07 Ghost)- Frau teaches Teito how to win Ouka's heart. No Yaoi. Teito x Ouka. Rated T cause it's Frau.

I hope you look them up at least. Anyway I'm still wondering if I have any fans anymore. Since I'm getting no reviews anymore. It kinda makes me not want to write anymore...Anyway I'm going to be leaving for the bus soon so I'm gonna hurry this up. Sorry if I miss anyone.

**Thanks to Everyone for reviewing:**

**Akuma-beast-16  
><strong>

**csibpip  
><strong>

**violettruth  
><strong>

**rainstripe  
><strong>

**HarryPotterForLife7  
><strong>

**Michaela  
><strong>

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa  
><strong>

**Wade  
><strong>

**G man  
><strong>

**Guest  
><strong>

**B3GIN  
><strong>

**Shadowman 747  
><strong>

**crazyrubsoff**

**SugarCandy 1, 2, and 3  
><strong>

**kagehi  
><strong>

**Tsukiko Nakamura**

**random person  
><strong>

**meeeeeeeeeeep**

**Himawari-no-Ichizoku  
><strong>

**The 14th Undertaker  
><strong>

**the bleach lover XD  
><strong>

**And thanks to everyone else who followed, favortied, etc.  
><strong>

**Read And Review  
><strong>


End file.
